


Always

by Talie48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Severus Snape, Dark fae Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry resorted, Harry uses a staff, Im forgetting tags, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smut, harry is a creature, harry is related to merlin, love potion, takes place in Goblet of Fire right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talie48/pseuds/Talie48
Summary: Harry is tired of being dumbledores golden boy after so he starts to fight back in his own subtle ways, throughout Harrys new ideal he gets closer to certain potions master
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 79
Kudos: 571
Collections: Best of Snarry





	1. One Day till Hogwarts

HARRY POV

I dropped one of Aunt Petunia’s china plates, she screeched at me, picked up her frying pan, and swung at me, but my seeker reflexes dodged it.

She yelled at me, “get in your cupboard! Boy!” I was shocked, I don’t sleep there… anymore. In that second I forgot one of the rules in this house ‘don’t talk back,’ and I did.

“I don’t sleep there!” I yelled back

“Be grateful I am not sending you to sleep outside in the garden!” She screeched back

I make my way to my tiny cupboard under the stair and crawl inside. I trace the writing on the walls and look around inside to see how much smaller it is now that I’m older and more prominent.

I suddenly hear a slam from the front door and hear Uncle Vernon yelling. Chunky footsteps get closer and closer to the entrance of MY cupboard, I scoot as far away as possible. The door opens in an instant uncle Vernon’s PHAT arm is reaching for my leg, and unfortunately, he succeeds.

“I heard you made a mess, boy! You’re about to get some punishment!” Uncle Vernon spits in my face

Uncle Vernon grabs my arm and drags me upstairs, I prepare for the worst when he throws me onto the bed with my back facing him, I look back to see his belt in his hand in the air being slashed down into my back. I bite my lip in pain to stop myself from crying out; he gives no mercy and continues harder until I’m crying in pain. He started to laugh and hold me by my throat.

I choke and struggle against his hold, Petunia enters the room and sees what’s happening

“Don’t kill the boy, honey. We don’t need the neighbors to get suspicious” Petunia finally says as she leaves the room again  
Vernon dropped me onto the ground and walked straight out of the room; I felt blood running down my back. It hurt like hell. I struggled to stand, so I crawled to the stairs and used the bar to hold myself up as I went down each step. Once I got into my cupboard I used one of my spare shirts and ripped it up to bandage my back.

I realized that Hedwig hasn’t eaten but I can’t move, tears roll down my face in frustration from my inability to move. After I calmed myself down, I realized that since I make breakfast, I can bribe Dudley with more bacon

I crawl out of my cupboard and fortunately find Dudley sitting on the couch and crawl over to him I start whispering

“Dudley, I need you to do me a favor, and if you do it, I’ll give you five more pieces of bacon tomorrow for breakfast.”  
Dudley nods at me

“I need you to feed my owl Hedwig, the white one? I have her pouch of treats right here, give her these three pieces” I drop the three treats in Dudley’s swollen sweaty hand and say “thank you” I watch Dudley walk upstairs. I pray it goes for the best; I crawl back into my cupboard because I hear Aunt Petunia upstairs.

As I sit in my cupboard, my eyes droop, and I become sleepy. A man appears, from the shadows, but for some reason, I can’t make out his face. He feels warm and smells like pine and mint, he reaches out his hand and slowly I reach out for his hand and a spark travels down my arm. I ask the dark man “who are you” and he answers with a whisper “I am-”

“WAKE UP BOY” I shoot up and hear Petunias shrill voice  
I sigh(fking hate her voice god damn)

I crawl out of my cupboard and slowly stand. I see Petunia standing there, and I almost thought I saw a glint of guilt in her eyes, but I shook it off. I limp my way into the kitchen and start cooking. Fortunately, I remember that I need to give Dudley extra b a c o n. I finish making their breakfast, knowing I won’t get any. I carefully place their plates onto the table and ask Uncle Vernon

“Uncle Vernon, may I be excused and go into my cupboard?” I ask slowly and carefully, He grunts his confirmation with his food in his mouth  
I slowly walk or well limp away to my cupboard, as I get inside I lie down on my stomach. I tell myself, “hang in there harry, last day till I get back to Hogwarts” As I lay here, I start to wonder and think about how Hermione and Ron haven’t mailed me. I mean, I know how Dobby intercepted my letters in the second year. However, he wouldn’t still be doing that. Who was that man in my dream? Tall and brooding almost mysterious. I have so many questions, but not even one answer.

There’s a bang on my cupboard door. I open it to see Aunt Petunia with my list of chores in her hand. At this moment, I saw fit to ask Petunia about dropping me at Kings Cross tomorrow in the morning.

“Um Aunt Petunia, could you drop me at Kings Cross tomorrow? I’ll try to convince Dumbledore to let me stay there during the Holidays so that I won’t be here” I say in a small voice

“Heres your list of chores for the day boy, and yes, I can. Make sure all your stuff is ready now go, “Petunia said in a shockingly almost gentle voice?  
She hands me the list, and I notice its extremely short  
On the list, it showed  
Pull the weeds, plant the rest of flowers, water all of the plants  
Clean the kitchen floor  
Do the dishes

I limp to the door and slip on my shoes, immediately I feel the strict heat on my face and realize I’m going to be dead before I get to Hogwarts tomorrow  
I start plucking the weeds and feel sweat trickle down my forehead; I noticed a long black snake?? I poke its tail and see it look at me

_’ annoying human must you disturb my slumber?’ (parseltongue)_

_‘You know it’s not nice to talk about people like that, especially those who can hear you.’_ I reply with a smile on my face, this past summer made me think about how Slytherin isn’t evil, and that I should stop judging it. Because of how I’m a snake in the lion’s nest, huh.

 _‘A Speaker! Oh! Will you be my master?!’_ the snake wiggled excitedly, and a secret part of me felt a pull to this snake. It was a gorgeous snake, blacked-out scales with a blue shine when the sun hits it.

 _‘It’d be an honor to be your master’_ I answer confidently, I wonder what its gender and name are?

 _‘Are you a female or male? And do you have a name?’_ I ask as I stroke its head

 _‘I am a female king cobra, and I have no name’_ It preens into my hand as I stroke it.

 _‘How about the name Ebony?’_ I look closely at the snake and reach out my hand for it to wrap around my arm, It slithers around my arm basking in the warmth of the sun  
_‘I like it’_ her tongue flicked out and in her mouth

I start to plant the last of the flowers in the garden before Aunt Petunia yells at me for pausing. The soil felt cool, which was nice on such a hot day like this. I take the hose and place my finger on top of the nozzle so the water would spread out when sprayed.

I go inside and first hide Ebony in my cupboard  
‘You’re gonna have to stay here as I finish my chores, but you’ll get to meet my owl tomorrow’ I hissed at Ebony who nodded at me

I make my wake to the sink and wash my hands thoroughly. I then open the bottom cabinet to get the cleaning solution, as I spray it on the floor and start to scrub I begin to think again. I wonder if this year at Hogwarts is going to be another “adventure.” I didn’t realize I finished cleaning the floor, so I stand up and start to do the dishes and place them in the dishwasher. There weren’t many dishes, so I finished quickly.  
My stomach growled as I looked at the plates, but I knew I could hold on longer. I could wait one more day till I get to Hogwarts because then I get to eat as much as I want there.

I crawl back into my cupboard and painfully lie down on my ripped up bloody back. I pet Ebony and hear her hiss in contempt. It made me smile, knowing I could satisfy at least someone since the Dursleys are freaking monsters. But Dumbledore insists it’s safe here and that I won’t have to deal with voldie as long as I stay in the blood wards but I’m calling bullshit. I’m going to go to the Library and look for books on blood wards. I crawl out of my cupboard and walk outside for a second to look at the sun since I don’t have a clock. It’s around 5 pm now, so I guess I zoned out for a while. I learned how to tell time by looking at the sun and where it is in the sky.

I sneak upstairs to feed Hedwig quickly and grab at least one of my school books. I didn’t look at which book I told, but I got downstairs and into the cupboard as fast as I could, luckily I grabbed my wand to use Lumos and started to read my book. I realized that I’m going to have to get all my stuff tomorrow. Still, I sigh in relief, knowing I won’t have to get anything together since it’s already together.

I start reading the book to realize it’s about potions. To be honest, I liked potions because I love cooking since it’s similar, but Snape, I guess, ruined it for me. I didn’t realize I was so tired, and I started to fall asleep.

“GET UP BOY WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE” Petunias shrill voice echoed throughout the house

I rush upstairs and get my trunk, I shrink my stuff and put it in my pocket as I carry Hedwig and have Ebony wrapped around my arm. I sit in the car smiling and excited, but I look in the mirror and see a handprint bruise on my neck. I close my eyes and breath as I wish for it to disappear. I open my eyes slowly and look at my reflection again and see it’s gone.

We arrive at Kings Cross, and I quickly grab Hedwig and leave the car, I look at the clock and see that I’m on time. I look around to make sure no one is watching and unshrink my cart and trunk. I run through the wall to see the Hogwarts Express I smile knowing that I won’t have to deal with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon  
I walk onto the train and see Ron and Hermione already in their compartment. I enter and greet them

“Hey Ron, Hermione” I smile with joy seeing my friends again,

“Harry!” Ron and Hermione said joyfully

“Look before we talk about our summer and stuff I need to ask you both something,” I said as I close my eyes and take a deep breath

“Of course, Harry, what is it?” Hermione says gently grabbing my hand

“Why did you guys mail me this summer?” I finally asked

“Dumbledore told not to for your safety” Ron stated  
I looked at him  
“You know how difficult my summer is at the Dursleys, you guys are my best friends and didn’t even try…” I was heartbroken

I got up and left the compartment and saw Draco Malfoy in another compartment. I contemplated if I should open the door or not. I open the door. Draco reacts immediately

“What are you doing here, P o t t e r ? !”  
I flinch at the sudden noise

“Is your friend request still open, Malfoy?” I say bluntly  
The look on Malfoy’s face was pure s h o c k

“The weasel and mudblood not cutting out for you?” Draco sneers

“Don’t call her a mudblood, and I found out that Dumbledore was telling them not to mail me, so I got mad?” I say while looking down at the table

“Call me Draco” Draco puts out his hand, I shake it as I retort back

“Then call me Harry.”

Two other people enter the compartment  
“Harry this is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson”  
“Hello Harry”  
“Hi” They both greet me

“How was your guys summer,” I ask the three  
Pansy jumped at the question  
“Oh, it was wonderful! I went to France and got to eat b a g u e t t e s” Pansy gushed and smiled

I chuckle at her excitement, Blaise replied also  
“It was nice, I had a chill summer,” Blaise said leaning back

Then Draco turned towards me and started to answer, “My family and I also went to France and got to visit a cousin. What did you do, Harry?”

I stayed silent because I didn’t know how to respond since my relatives are um exciting people, but Blaise jumped in

“Harry what’s that bruise on your neck” Blaise pointed at my neck, and my hands covered it immediately

“Oh it’s nothing just some roughhousing” I waved it off, Draco started to speak  
“Harry did your relatives do that to you?” Draco looks concerned, and for some reason, I shot it down, I found people who could help me and who noticed my injuries but didn’t let them help me?

“What? No no, I’m going to take a nap right now since we have a lot of time till we arrive” I ended that part of the conversation and put my face in my arms on the table as I fell asleep.

The man in the shadows appears again; he hugs me. I feel tears running down my face. I told him “save me, please save me” He hugged me tighter, My eyes shot open as he hugged me tighter. I smiled and never wanted this moment to end, the man pulled away and gently put his pale hand on my face. He whispered “Harry” I reached out as he slowly disappeared “wait who are you?!” I yelled desperately  
“Soon harry soon” He whispered  
I jerked awake.


	2. Slytherin?!

Draco was shaking Harry awake, Harry looked around and saw Blaise and pansy looking concerned. 

Harry asked, “what is wrong?”

Draco answered in a soft tone “you were crying in your sleep and we arrived at Hogwarts”

Harry felt dried tears on his face, Harry looked at the others and shrugged in confusion. Harry started to talk and said “I should probably put my robes on”

Harry got up and changed out of his clothes and put on his robes, he had a feeling that something was going to go wrong? During the Sorting of the first years? is Harry finished putting on the robes he made his way back to the compartment? Harry missed the feeling of warmth that came from his dream. while Harry was changing pansy Draco and Blaise discussed the bruise on Harry's neck, they all agreed that it was one of his relatives who did it and that one of them would have to go see Professor Snape report it. But Draco remembered that Uncle Snape hates Harry.

Harry enters the compartment and stops by the window to see the train approaching Hogwarts all the students get all their stuff and wait in the Great Hall for the Sorting. Harry still got a feeling that something was off. As Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron tried to talk to Harry

“ Mate we’re sorry, it was Dumbledore we had no choice but to listen,” Ron said with a desperate voice, Hermione nodded along. Harry's kept on ignoring them and looked at the head table, Harry then moved to sit next to George and Fred,

“ Harry what's that” 

“ sad look”

“ on your face?”

The twins said with their synced voices, Harry shook his head and sighed. George and Fred looked at each other with a face of worry. Harry turned around to see Draco looking at him, Draco waved to Harry and Harry waved back. Headmaster Dumbledore saw this action and was confused he didn't understand what had happened so he looked at Hermione who shrugged at him. Dumbledore was thinking about how his plan wasn't turning out correctly and if something has been off lately. what he pushed those thoughts away in reminded himself that was all for the greater good. 

Harry looked as if he was in pain, his back was starting to hurt him even though nobody had touched it. Harry thought that he was going to go see Professor Snape after the Sorting to get a pain reliever potion. The first years were called up to the front and were starting to get sorted. The second years and up watched as first years were getting sorted into their houses. but suddenly the Sorting Hat yelled an announcement before Dumbledore could say his closing statement.

“THERE HAS BEEN A STUDENT WRONGLY SORTED, HARRY JAMES POTTER COME UP HERE AND BE SORTED INTO YOUR TRUE HOUSE” The Sorting Hat yelled so loud Dumbledore was shocked and he was mad he pondered on how it was possible that Harry was being resorted he made sure that the compulsions spell that he placed were perfect he tried to reason with the Sorting Hat 

“Is this really necessary?” Dumbledore asked with his gentle voice and chuckled.

Professor McGonagall cut in before the Hat could respond 

“Course it is Albus we can't have no student being wrongly placed” Minerva was adamant even though she wanted Harry and her house she knew it was wrong.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with confusion and asked Professor McGonagall  
“ do I really have to?” Harry asked desperately as he knew where this was about to go

Professor McGonagall nodded

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Harry's head Harry started hearing the Sorting Hat inside of his head

_“Mr.potter we meet againnn, this time I’m not taking no arguing but it seems you’ve given up on arguing” ,/i >The Sorting Hat echoed in his mind _

__“Harry the man in the shadows is closer than you think you are a true Slytherin and I see you are already finding out that the light doesn't mean good It's time to sort you and I think you already know where you going to go, Harry, I place you in“_ _

“SLYTHERIN!!!”The Sorting Hat screamed everybody was shocked Slytherin was applauding Harry Ron had a look of disgust on his face Fred and George were clapping for Harry all of the other houses were shocked especially Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor Snape was sneering and rolled his eyes. Harry's robes changed from Gryffindor robes to Slytherin robes Draco scooted over to give Harry room on the bench if Harry was going to sit with them. 

Dumbledore walks up to the podium and gives his last announcement  
“This year we are sponsoring the Triwizard tournament, But this time I'm putting an age line nobody under 17 years of age can enter be wary about what you do when it comes to the Goblet of Fire, that all have a nice fine meal and let your head of house bring you to your dorms” After that he went back and sat down and his seat with the rest of the teachers and engaged in a conversation with Professor McGonagall. 

Professor Snape was looking oddly at Harry, his eyes were filled with their usual hate for Harry but less this time Snape knew that since Harry was a snake he couldn't mistreat him he didn't like the pull he was getting towards Harry so he ignored it completely.  
The housemates of Slytherin were welcoming Harry, Draco patted Harry’s back in congratulations but Harry winced in pain, his back felt as if on fire. Harry’s face showed pain and Draco immediately noticed 

“Harry? You okay?” Draco asked 

“Yeah I’m fine, just some minor back pain don’t worry” Harry smiled to try and make it more convincing  
Draco introduced Harry to his other housemates 

“ Harry this is Theodore Nott Theodore I believe you already know who Harry is”  
Harry reached out to shake Theodores hand 

“ Nice to meet you, Potter,” Theodore said 

“ Please call me Harry as we are in the same house” Harry smiled as he shook Theodore's hand and Theodore said the same back to Harry. Marcus Flint walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder 

“Hello Harry I’m Slytherins quidditch captain, you interested in playing seeker?”Marcus asked with a smirk  
Harry looks at Draco to see if it was okay with him and Draco nodded 

“You bet” Harry shook Marcus’s hand 

Harry grabbed some food and ate as if he was starved (well yall already know) 

Blaise chuckled and said “Woah Harry slow down it’s not going anywhere” 

“Sorry I’m just starving” Harry chuckled nervously 

“Harry you need to put more on your plate” Pansy said gently but Harry shook his head 

“I fill up quickly,” Harry said once he swallowed the food in his mouth 

“You’re too thin Harry,” Draco noticed how small Harry’s wrist was and grabbed it, Harry immediately retracted it. 

“I’m fine Draco seriously you don’t need to worry” Harry reassured him 

“I’m going to go to our dorms early” Harry added as he stood up 

Harry stood up and walked up to the Head table, he took in a deep breath and kept on walking towards Professor Snape. Professor Snape talked before Harry could get a word out 

“ something you need Mr. Potter?” Snape said with his low velvet voice 

“ I need the password to the Slytherin dorms just to get all my stuff settled in a bit early if that's okay,” Harry said shyly at Professor Snape's intimidating demeanor. 

Professor Snape nodded but then he responded with 

“ I will accompany you to the dorms because I also need to talk to you about health check-up” those words made Harry freeze inside he has to get a health check-up but if they find out what their sons are doing to him then maybe he can escape them but he knows, in the end, I won't help because Dumbledore will send them right back to to the blood wards. One of Professor Snape's eyebrows went up at Harry strange freeze 

“ Mr. Potter? shall we go now?” Professor Snape said squinting at Harry a bit 

Harry nodded as he seemed he was unable to get any words out of his mouth at the moment. Everyone watch Harry Potter and Professor Snape left the Great Hall right before Harry left the doors Ron yelled out 

“ such a liar Potter can't believe I was ever friends with a snake” 

before Harry could reach or Professor Snape came to his rescue? 

“ 10 points from Gryffindor for bullying a student,” Snape said smoothly as he kept walking, his Robe flying behind him. Harry runs up a bit and catches up with Professor Snape's long strides. Professor Snape's starts up a conversation which is completely shocking Harry 

“So how does it feel to be a snake Mr.potter,” Snape says his usual deep voice 

Tingles go down Harry's back as he heard Snape’s voice 

“The Hat was originally going to sort me into Slytherin anyway,” Harry said with a normal voice 

“Oh really” Snape inquired  
Harry nodded 

“Poppy?” Snape called-out 

“Yes, Severus? Oh, what do we have here?” Madam Pomfrey looked confused 

“Mr.Potter here was resorted into my house, so he needs a checkup,” Snape said impatiently 

“Ah yes, come Mr.potter” Madam Pomfrey insisted 

Harry started to become anxious and afraid of them finding out 

“Are you sure we have to do this checkup?” Harry asked nervously' 

“Yes Mr.Potter” Snape looked at Harry as if Harry was hiding something 

“Well then before you run the scan madam Pomfrey I need to take something off,” Harry said quickly, as he rolled up his sleeve and unwrapped Ebony from his arm 

‘Stay there, for now, don’t move or attack anyone’ Harry hissed quickly 

“Mr.Potter why do you have a snake,” Professor Snape said quietly 

“I found Ebony while gardening, he’s an extra companion that helps me, can we um get this over, with,” Harry says as he started to lie down 

Madam Pomfrey casts the scan, a light blue glow runs from Harry’s head slowly down to Harry’s feet. A piece of parchment starts to roll out in Pomfrey’s hands. On the parchment showed Harry’s injuries over the years. The scroll gets longer and longer, Pomfrey gasps and puts a hand over her mouth 

Snape stands up and grabs the parchment and pales, he looks up at Harry who is unsure of what to do. Snape starts to ask questions but shocks harry with one word 

“Harry” Harry looks up at Snape in shock, Snape used his first name 

“Are you being abused?” Snape grabbed his hand in support and it sent a shock throughout Harry's arm 

“No” Harry whispered 

“I got in a fight that’s all” Harry continued, He looked down at the ground trying to avoid Professor Snape’s eye’s  
Professor Snape didn’t believe him, he knew the signs, he was abused himself by his father when he was younger 

SNAPE POV

Dumbledore told me he was pampered, treated like a prince. He told me Lily’s kid was safe! Oh merlin what to bloody do 

**THIRD POV**

“Harry take off your shirt,” Professor Snape told him quietly  
Harry shook his head 

“Please don’t make me” Harry whimpered 

Professor leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear 

“We aren’t going to hurt you, we need to heal you so let us do so and we won’t ask any more questions okay?” Snape’s words almost hypnotized Harry in a way he didn’t understand 

Harry reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He lied down on his stomach and let Professor Snape rub the healing salve into his wounds on his back. Harry starts to yawn as Professor Snape massages the salve further against his muscles. Harry concluded that Professor Snape had magical hands. Harry started to hiss in pleasure 

_‘Ebony you wouldn’t believe how good this feels’_  
Ebony started cackling 

Snape pinched Harry's back to startle him awake 

“Hey!” Harry pouted 

Snape smirked at him and walked out the room, Harry let Ebony lay on his shoulders after he put his robes back on.  
Harry catches up to Snape in the hallway and heads down to the dungeons with him. All of the first years are in a line and so are the rest of the Slytherins. Harry joins in Dracos line. Draco whispers in Harry's ear 

“What’s got you blushing?” 

“Hm? Oh nothing” Harry whispers back 

Blaise comes up behind Harry and whispered too 

“Cool Snake Harry”  
“Thanks” Harry responded 

Professor snape started speaking to everyone 

“First years will follow the prefects and memorize the password to the Slytherin Dorm, Slytherins stick together! And we are a family, now you can go to your dorms”  
He added 

“Mr.Potter stay behind” 

Draco and the rest pat Harry on the back and leave to go inside the dorms. Harry and Professor Snape wait for everyone to leave. Snape motioned to Harry to follow him 

Snape brought Harry into his private quarters 

Harry looks around at the blood walls and the green silk on the bed. Harry thinks about it’d be like to sleep in- what? Harry sees a portrait, A man with long black silk looking hair, the frame of the painting showed ‘Salazar Slytherin’ harry gasped and unintentionally he starts speaking in parseltongue 

_‘Salazar Slytherin’ harry whispered_

_‘Are you one of mine?’_ the portrait responded to Harry and it startled him 

_‘I don’t know, I don’t think so’_ Harry hissed, Ebony’s head perks up as she hears the hissing 

_‘Hello speaker’_ Ebonys tail shook 

_‘What a gorgeous black snake you have Mr.Potter’_ Salazar smirked  
Harry was about to question him` but Snape interrupted 

“Mr.Potter” Harry turned around and look at Snape 

Harry blushed as he looked at Professor Snape, he changed into regular looking clothes, a white button-up shirt tucked into some deliciously tight pants. 

AT THIS MOMENT HARRY REALIZED HOW GAY HE WAS

“What? see something you like Harry?” Professor Snape leaned in and put a hand under Harry’s chin. He backed up and explained the situation to Harry. 

“Mr.Potter you are going to have to stay here for the next week since we are in the process of adding extra beds to your year’s dorm room, which means I get the perfect p l e a s u r e of housing you here” 

Harry had no response, his throat had run dry once he saw Snape so he just nodded 

“Also Mr.Potter I am not allowing you to fail my class this year to you will have to deal with extra potions lesson” 

“Yes Professor Snape” Harry 

“Um, Professor Snape, where will I be sleeping?” Harry asked with his hand fidgeting 

“In my bed,” Professor Snape said bluntly 

“Wai- what?!” Harry startled 

“You will be sleeping with me in my bed, now go change and lie in bed while I’m preparing assignments,” Snape said impatiently  
Harry rushed into the bathroom with black silk pajamas in his hand, as he puts it on he looks at the bruise on his throat and wonders how Snape didn’t notice it. Harry finishes changing, he walks out and talks to professor Snape 

“Professor Snape?” Harry asked 

“Yes, Mr.Potter?” Snape responded without looking up from his desk 

“Can you get me Bruise Salve for this bruise?” Harry squeaks out quickly 

Snape starts to ask “what bruis-” he looks up at harry and sees a black hand printed bruise on Harry's neck 

“Who was it, Harry?” Snape whispers angrily, Harry blushed at the sudden use of his first name 

“My uncle…” harry whispered tears started to develop 

“He started beating me-” Harry was fully worked up now “He then held me by-by my throat! And I couldn’t breathe!” Harry cried and Snape him into his chest. And started to stroke his hair 

“Shh shh it's okay, let me put the bruise salve on you” 

Snape lets go of Harry as he wipes away his tears, as Snape is walking back towards him with the bruise salve in his hands Harry wonders how the hell this even happened. 

Snape opened the container and scooped some into his hand. Snape’s cold hands touched Harry’s neck and massaged in the salve Harry looked at Snape straight in the eye and he looked back. Harry felt his cheeks burn red from the strong eye contact.  
Once Snape finished Harry announced he was going to bed and Snape responded with 

“I’ll join you later, sleep well, Harry” 

Harry lifts up the green silk sheet and slides under them, he curls up on his right side with Ebony on the warm ground. Harry starts to fall into a deep sleep and finally sees the man in the shadows again 

“Who are you?!” harry shouts  
“I’m your soulmate, Harry, and I’m here to keep you safe” The shadow answered 

“Why now?! Why not when the Dursleys started to beat the crap out of me” Harry cried out 

“Because I didn’t know you were getting hurt! Harry, you need to listen to me because I have to go very soon”  
Harry nodded and waited to hear what the shadow had to say 

“Stay away from Dumbledore, don’t listen to him, and don’t look him in the eye!” the shadow started to disappear 

“No don’t go!” 

Harry jerked awake 


	3. Goblet of Fire

Harry wakes up to see Professor Snape crouching over him with a potion in his hand

“It’s a calming draught Mr.potter”Professor Snape said tiredly

“Thank you sir” Harry said

Harry drank the common draw and felt a sense of coolness and relaxation throughout his body and muscles. Harry wanted to ask Professor Snape about the shadow man inside his dream but he shot the thought down. Professor Snape was wondering what got Harry so worked up while he was sleeping but he thought it was best not to ask that as Harry had a rough day yesterday. Professor Snape was thinking of going to confront Dumbledore today. He also concluded that he wasn't on any side dark or light; he was on the side that would let him protect Lily's boy.

Professor Snape and Harry his new schedule as a Slytherin, of course all of his classes with Gryffindor and Slytherin together. Harry knew that he couldn't trust Headmaster Dumbledore. But it hurt inside because he saw him as a grandfather figure for a while, Harry realized he hadn't come in contact with his Godfather Sirius in a while but he assumed that he was okay for now and that Sirius would contact him when needed. 

The first class Harry had today was Defense against the Arts with Professor Moody. But first Harry had to go to breakfast so he asked Professor Snape what time breakfast was today.

“Professor Snap-”

“Call me severus when we are alone Harry” Snape said suddenly

“What time is breakfast today Severus?” The name rolled off of Harry's tongue as he asked Snape the simple question, Harry concluded he liked to say Severus’s name

“In about 5 minutes so get ready” Professor Snape said with a s n e e r 

Harry got out of bed and made sure Ebony was with him, he changed into his new surprisingly soft Slytherin robes. When Harry finished changed he saw Professor Snape walk into the room and he wasn’t wearing his usual robes (ikr absolutely shookith)  
Professor Snape was wearing his usual black flowy robes, but underneath them he was wearing matte black jeans with a loose black button up long sleeve shirt. At that moment Harry realized Professor Snape had a nice body. He looked like he had a considerable amount of muscle and a flat stomach, with nice biceps and- woah Harry looked at Snape up and down and realized ‘What am I doing, why am i checking out the most hated professor at hogwarts’

“Lets go Harry we can’t be late for breakfast” Professor Snape said eventually

Harry and Snape left the dungeons and entered the Great Hall, People gasped at Snape's new appearance, because HE ALSO PUT HIS HAIR IN A PONYTAIL SHOOKETH I KNOW. Harry sits down by Draco and grabs some food to put on his plate, Harry looks up at Snape and winks at him. Snape winks back causing Blaise and Draco to take immediate notice.

“What the bloody hell happened last night” Draco interrogated

“Okay so, since they are adding an extra bed to your dorm, im staying with severu-” Harry covered his mouth once he realized his mistake

“Severus?!” Draco, Blaise and Pansy shrieked in shock

“He let you call him by your first name?” Pansy asked joining on the conversation curiously

“The shocking thing is he asked me to,” Harry said while taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. Draco, Blaise and Pansy’s mouths were agape causing Harry to chuckle

“I also had to sleep in the same bed as him” Harry added, causing Dracos eyebrows to practically hit his hairline, Blaise started making suggestive eyebrows at Harry and Harry shot it down quickly

“We didn’t do anything geez” Harry squeaked out with a blush forming on his cheeks

“He healed my injuries” Harry added quietly

“Harry who gave you them” Draco asked 

“You can trust us” Pansy added and Blaise nodded

“My relatives” Harry whispered

Fury lit up in Draco's eyes

“My father will be hearing about this, those filthy muggles how dare they lay a hand on you” Draco spat

“Your father works in the ministry doesn’t he?” Blaise added

“Harry you can meet with Draco's father and Amelia Bones to be removed from the Dursleys” Pansy explained

“Really?” Harry asked with a new found smile

“Yeah” Draco answered

“I will mail father and try to get back to you around dinner Harry” Draco added

“Thanks” Harry patted Draco's back in appreciation

Breakfast ends, Harry , Draco, Blaise, and Pansy walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts

Professor Mad Eye Moody and the DADA professor this year. The teaching position that is supposedly cursed.

(they will be learning about the unforgivables in two weeks) 

The four enter the classroom and sit down in their seats

Ron and Hermione sat on the far left of the room

Blaise and Pansy sat at the table on the far top right

Draco and Harry sat in the middle front of the classroom

Neville and seamus sat behind Ron and Hermione

Before class started Ron was glaring and sneering at Harry but Hermione had an apologetic face, Harry looked away and waited for the lesson to start

A man with grey hair, prosthetic eye, limped into the room and yelled

“CONSTANT VIGILANCE” which startled a couple of the students, especially Ron and Neville while Hermione rolled her eyes

“Always be prepared for an attack no matter what” Professor Moody started

“Today we will be learning about a Patronus, who can explain what a Patronus is”

Harry's arm shot up faster than Hermiones

Harry knew the answer and practically everything about a Patronus since Professor Lupin personally taught him.

“Yes Mr.Potter” Professor Moody of course picked Harry

“A patronus is a projection of positive magic that protects you from dementors, a non-corporeal patronus is more like a white mist and vapor while a corporeal patronus is your soul animal, it's more clear, glowing white and less misty.” Harry explicitly explained

“10 points to Slytherin” Professor Moody rewarded

“Now can any of you cast a patronus” Mood slowly asked with a eyebrow up  
Harry slowly raised his hand 

“Please demonstrate for the class Mr. Potter” Professor Moody dragged Harry to the front of the class  
Harry closed his eyes and thought of a happy memory, the man in the shadows appeared in his head, the warmth of the hug brought a sense of euphoria to Harry

Harry whispered the incantation and swirled his wand

“Expecto patronum” 

A bright glowing whitish-blue stag bursts out of the tip of harry's wand, huge antlers

“Its bigger this time isn’t it harry” Hermione suddenly speaks out

“Yeah i guess it is” Harry responded without realizing it was Hermione who spoke

“The happier the memory the stronger the patronus, and sometimes it can be bigger” Professor Moody added

The stag ran around the room a few times, it huffed when it passed Ron, when it came back it nuzzled Harry's head and snorted, Harry pet the top of its head as it started to become more misty and disappear. Harry walked back down into his seat and let Draco pat him on the back 

“Oh also 20 points to Slytherin for the perfect demonstration” Professor Moody added

The class went by quickly, only a few could get their patronus right,

Hermione's patronus was a Otter   
Draco’s patronus was a White peaCOCK  
Blaise’s patronus was a horse   
Pansy’s patronus was a fox 

The next class was potions

The four got to potions quickly and very early, like 10 minutes early.

Harry sat down on a seat near Snape's desk and Snape immediately spoke up 

“Mr.Potter may I ask what you are doing” Snape sneered

“I am sitting down because my legs hurt” Harry said innocently 

“Poor you get up, now.” Snape sneered even more but it didn’t affect Harry anymore

“Aw but why?” Harry pulled his puppy eyes out and those killed Snape

Professor Snape shook his head and sighed, He sat down in his seat and worked on students assignments, Harry eventually got up and paired with Draco for today's Potions assignment.

Today they had to make the pepper-up potion

The ingredients were  
Two pinches of crushed bicorn horn  
Mandrake root  
Three sprigs of English thyme  
Five drops of salamander blood  
Four fire seed

Everyone entered the classroom and Professor Snape started to talk

“Today you will be brewing the pepper-up Potion, instructions are on the board,follow the instructions carefully, do not screw this up”

Part 1  
Add 1 piece Bicorn Horn to the mortar   
Crush into a very fine powder using the pestle  
Add 2 pinches of the crushed Bicorn Horn to your cauldron   
Add the Mandrake Root to your cauldron  
Heat on medium for 10 seconds   
Leave to brew and return in 3minutes

Part 2  
Add 3 sprigs of English Thyme to your cauldron  
Stir 4 times, clockwise  
Add 5 drops of Salamander Blood to your cauldron  
Stir 2 times, anti-clockwise   
Add 4 Fire Seeds to your cauldron  
Let set for 1 Minute

Harry and draco were working quickly, Draco grabbed the ingredients and Harry was preparing them. Harry was good at preparing the ingredients because of m a n y years of cooking. Harry was watching the potion simmer for 10 seconds on medium heat and then turn off the heat for 3 minutes.

Ron and Hermione were struggling, Ron didn't crush the bicorn horn into a fine enough powder so the potion started to thicken up too much

“I expected much more from you Ms.Granger” Professor Snape walked around and commented on everyone's potions and he started to make his way to Harrys

Harry and Draco were already on the second part of part 2, Harry was stirring the potion and Snap noticed he was stirring too quickly, so stepped up closing behind Harry and Harry became beet red on his face. Snape grabbed Harry's hand and instructed him with the correct speed 

“Like this” Snape whispered in harry's ear, Harry could feel his chest on his back, and he could only mutter

“Thank you Professor” 

Draco started snickering one Professor Snape walked to another potion to critique. Draco started whispering to Harry  
“What was that about?” 

“To be honest I have no clue” Harry whispered back with a small smile on his face

Suddenly professor Snape yells  
“20 points from gryffindor Mr.longbottom for exploding another cauldron” 

Class ends and Professor Snape asks Harry to stay behind

“Mr.Potter please stay behind” Harry motions to Draco that he will meet them in the great hall for lunch. Everybody leaves the classroom and Harry walks up to Professor Snape

“What is it Severus?” Harry asks softly  
Snape hands harry a note from dumbledore

“Its from Dumbledore, he wants to meet with you during lunch” Professor Snape said with a sneer 

‘Don't look into his eyes Harry’ echoed in his head

“Thank you” Harry muttered 

Harry made his way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office  
He looked at the note 

_‘I really like lollipops’_

Harry said lollipops to the gargoyles to open the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

Harry entered the office and saw Dumbledore sitting down and his phoenix(fawkes)sitting on his perched stand

“Hello my boy” Dumbledore started, Harry felt ill inside hearing Dumbledore calling him ‘my boy’

“Hi Headmaster” Harry said back quietly

“Harry i think it’d be best if you move back to Gryffindo-” Harry cut Dumbledore off

“No thank you, i like Slytherin a lot. I understand your concern but no” Harry looked at Dumbledore's nose to avoid his eyes

“Okay Harry, that's all i wanted to ask, you may go” Dumbledore said with clenched teeth

“Thank you sir” Harry mutters

Harry makes his way to the Great hall and sits down next to Draco. Harry didn’t feel hungry anymore and hoped no one noticed. Draco starts a conversation

“So what did s e v e r u s want?” Draco said while snickering causing Pansy to giggle and Blaise to smirk

“Dumbledore wanted to speak to me” Harry responded while playing around with the food on his plate

“He said that he thought it’d be a good idea if i were to move back to Gryffindor, so I said no”

“Wait, he wanted you to leave Slytherin?” Blaise said shocked, Harry nodded

Dumbledore walks through the Great halls doors and announces 

“Today's afternoon classes will be canceled due to preparation of the Triwizard tournaments Goblet of Fire, so please stay in your dorms and have a nice evening” Dumbledore then walked out of the Great Hall

Everybody got up and left except Harry because he had to wait for Snape

“Come harry” Professor Snape motioned as they walked out of the great hall

As Harry and Snape were walking next to each other Harry and Snape's hands touched causing Harry to look up at Professor Snape who continued looking forward. 

They reach Snape's Private quarters

“Remember this password, giglio” Professor Snape said quietly

‘Italian’ Harry thought absently

The two walk inside and see Hedwig on Professor Snape's desk

“Hedwig?” Harry asks, the bird flies towardsDemands on the shoulder to give him the Red Envelope

Professor Snape was looking at him especially the envelope Harry realize that he had just received the howler  
“A howler?” Harry muttered

Professor Snape's stepped in and warned Harry “ think about it first if you want to open it Harry” Harry nodded and ripped open the red envelope, it morphed into paper mouth with sharp paper teeth and started yelling

“HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN, YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE ASHAMED, STAY AWAY FROM OUR FAMILY” Harry had tears forming in his eyes

“Is that Molly Weasley?” Professor Snape asked Harry

Harry nodded with his hand on his mouth. Professor Snape walked over to Harry and handed Harry a hot chocolate

“Thank you” Harry muttered, Professor Snape sighed and then asked a question

“Harry why didn’t you eat your lunch”

Harry froze and looked down at his cup, Professor Snape yelled out a name 

“Mitsy!” A house elf popped up 

“Bring us a plate of food please” Professor Snape asked Mitsy, Mitsy nodded and aparrated away only to come back in a split second with a full plate of food

“Thank you mitsy, you may go” And she left

“I'm not hungry Severus” Harry said tiredly, Snape's eyes hardened

“Mr.Potter if you don’t eat this food I will shove it down your throat” Snape said in a baritone voice, It was intimidating and dominant sounding

Harry gradually started eating slowly and eventually finished at least one half of his plate

Harry lied down in bed trying to not think about how his only family that welcomed him and ‘cared’ about him had already shunned him  
Harry drifted asleep, and this time he didn’t have a dream. Harry woke up feeling dreadful and sad. Professor Snape was working at his desk grading potions

“Finally awake harry?” Professor Snape asked with a tired voice

“Yes” Harry said in a choked up voice, he felt horrible

“It's time for Dinner and the other schools are arriving today” Professor Snape said as he got up and motioned to Harry who was standing.

The two walked into the Great Hall, Snape joined the standing teachers

Harry sat down next to Draco with a small smile on his face 

The school Durmstrand walked through the doors, many girls started fawning over Victor Krum

Then Beauxbatons entered and Harry watched the Veela Allure affect Ron and Draco

Dumbledore revealed the Goblet of Fire and explained the age line and how it worked, next week the champions would be revealed and Harry had an even worse feeling in his stomach. The other schools left to where they would be staying and everyone started to eat  
Harry tried to eat Dinner but couldn't keep it down so he ran outside the Great Hall and into the nearest Boys bathroom.

Harry was hunched over the toilet emptying his stomach of everything. Harry ended up passing out on the ground but thought he saw the man from the shadows right before it all went black. Harry woke up back in Snape's private quarters, Snape handed him a calming draught and a stomach reliever. Harry drank those motherfkers as fast as possible due to the horrible taste of them. Professor Snape lied down next to Harry with a book in his lap. He started to stroke Harry's hair which caused Harry to fall asleep.

The shadow man was right in front of him, he put his hand on Harry's cheek and Harry craved more touch. Harry felts at peace when with him, He asked the shadow man a question 

“if i'm not allowed know who you are then at least give me something to call you” Harry said desperately 

The shadow man nodded and walked closer up to Harry, He leaned down to kiss Harry's head and then his cheek, his lips wandered to Harry's left ear and nibbled causing Harry to take in a quick shaky breath

“You can call me, the half-blood prince” The shadow man whispered 

“Harry wake up!”


	4. Love Potion?!

THIRD POV

Professor Snape was shaking Harry to wake up, Harry turned onto his right side and said

“Do I really have to get up” Harry pouted

Professor Snape responded with “no”

Harry sat up and responded stupidly with “really?!

Professor Snape responds with a hard NO , causing Harry to pout. Harry gets out of bed and pets Ebony who talks to him

_‘hello master’_ Ebony hisses

_‘How was your slumber Ebony’_ Harry stroked Ebonys head as he asked , Ebony pushed against Harry's hand for more 

_‘It was soothing”_ Ebony slurred

_‘Are you alright Ebony’_ Harry asked worriedly

Ebony responded with two hisses _‘Food coma’_

Professor Snape yelled at Harry to get ready and to stop talking to his snake. Harry grabbed a black button-up with tight black pants, Harry had trouble putting the buttons into the tiny holes so he asked Professor Snape for help.

“Severus? I need help with my shirt” Harry asked profesor Snape with a red face

“How incompetent can you be” Professor Snape muttered 

He walked over to Harry and saw Harry's muscled chest, one may think Professor Snape was blushing as there was a small pink tint on his pale cheeks. Professor Snape started to button Harry's shirt from top to bottom.

“Thank you” Harry whispered

“We are late to breakfast so we need to hurry” Professor Snape said as if he didn’t hear Harry's expressed gratitude.  
Harry and Professor Snape were walking to the Great Fall for Breakfast, Little did Harry know there was a surprise waiting there in his meal.   
Harry and Snape arrive and Harry sits down next to Draco. Harry has a small smile as he sits down.Harry starts the conversation today during breakfast.

“How’d you guys sleep?” Harry asked the group

“Pretty good”” they all synced

“So why were you and professor Snape so late?” Draco muses

Harry responds with “ well I was caught up in my dream and Professor Snape was trying to wake up my sorry arse”  
Blaise chuckles and asks “what was the dream about”

“Well um my soulmate” Harry said looking down at his plate with a blush on his face

“Who's your soulmate?” Pansy asked eagerly

“Well um he wouldn’t give me his name but he said it was the Half-blood Prince?” Harry said stuttering a bit

“Did I hear someone talk about the Half blood Prince?” Marcus Flint walked by to Harry  
Harry nodded

“Do you know who it is?!” Harry asked desperately   
Marcus nodded

The four shouted  
“Who?!”

“That's for me to know and for you Harry to find out” Marcus said with a smirk  
Harry huffed 

“So you’re a bloody freak Potter? You’re a poof!?” Ron overheard their conversation and insulted Harry  
Draco jumped in for Harry since Harry wasn’t in the mood with his BS

“Didn’t know you cared Weasley, I mean you slept in the same dorm for 3 whole years” Draco sneered with a smirk  
Ron flushed red in embarrassment

Harry took a drink of his pumpkin juice only to say

“That's not pumpkin juice”

Harry hunched over the table, eyes clenched shut as sweat started to appear on his face, Harry started to fight against the potion and gasped 

“Ge-get Snape NOW!” Harry gasped out

Draco immediately stood up and called for Professor Snape, he rushed forward to harry Professor Snape Picked up and smelled Harry's pumpkin juice and realized that it was laced with a dark and illegal love potion. Professor Snape looked at Harry with concern He saw Harry resisting it and knew that it only get worse The only way to stop the potion from poisoning him would be to have sex with the person who laced it or just somebody you trust.

Professor Snape picks up Harry and rushes them down to his private quarters. He lays harry on his bed, Harry is writhing in pain and starts crying, his mind muddled, and fought itself

Pictures on ginny popped up in his head, harry doesnt want her, HES GAY, The potion tried to convince Harry that kissing and loving ginny wouldnt be that hard but when Harry thought about it he felt sick, Harry started coughing and shaking. Professor Snape pulls out a potion, grabs Harry's chin and pours it down his throat. Harry felt the pain go down a bit but felt how exhausted his muscles were. He was gasping for air still, eyes clenched with tears starting to run down his face. Professor Snape pulled Harry up causing harry's face to rest on Snapes shoulder

A mint and pine scent filled Harry's nose like in his dream, Harry nuzzled Snape's shoulder and breathed in more and more of the calming scent. Drowning himself in the safe hold he was in. Professor Snape pulled harry back

“Harry stop it!” The pain came yelling back at harry

“The potion in your system is a new one- its only 6 months old, and highly illegal!” Professor Snape looked down at Harry who leaned into his touch

Harry's body ached for touch and wanted Ginnys very badly but Harry didn’t. His veins felt at if on fire

“Who fed you Desiderio Tenebris?” Snape asked urgently, teeth clenched with anger at watching his little snake suffer

“Ginny, Ginny weasley” Harry cried out, his body started cramping painfully

“Wh-what potion?!” Harry gasped as he downed another potion Professor Snape handed to him

“Desiderio tenebris it roughly translates to Dark Desire, it's a poisonous love potion.” Professor Snape explained a he crouched down before Harry, to grab Harry's chin and look at his eyes, they glazed over at the second Snape touched him

“Ho-How?” Harry started but leaned and nuzzled Snapes hand that started to run through his hair, forgetting he stopped mid sentence

“There isn’t a cure to treat it Harry” Snape expressed sadly, concerned at the responses Harry was giving

“But you ability to fight it off is astounding” Snape said with narrowed eyes

“D-Don't want her!” Harry choked out, Harry felt himself giving into the potion, he was so tired, he was so tired of fighting.

“Ple-please!” Harry felt embarrassed for pleading and begging

“I cannot Harry, I'm your teacher, it would be highly inappropriate and unprofessional” Snape whispered with deep regret in his eyes as he watched Harry in pain

“Can-Can’t f-fight” Harry wanted to scream, he didn’t want to touch Ginny or even look at her. He couldn’t look at a girl that way

“Harry I can’t” Snape whispered while running his hand through Harry's hair

“Please-I need-I can't-I don't-please” Harry gripped Severus hand tightly when he went to pull away the touch was the only thing anchoring him to reality and not the potion induced fantasies that played in the back of his mind making a stomach turn in disgust

“You have to have sex with her harry or someone else Its the only way to stop this potion” severus looked pained when telling Harry, scraping his nails against the sweaty scalp gently Enough pressure to make Harry moan out severus stilled going to pull his hand away only to stop when he saw the pleading desperate broken look in Harry's eyes “I can't do that to you” Severus faught the idea that came to the forefront of both of their minds.

“Please-i don't- want her” Harry said into broken pieces of a sentence, tears streamed down his face, his bones becoming shaky  
“Harry calm down, look at me” Severus cooed, Harry looked into Severus eyes, Severus brought Harry into his lap and stroked his hair  
Harry sobbed into Severus’s chest

“i don't-” the potion was reacting violently to his opposition, Harry felt and heard his finger snap, Severus heard it and Harry cried out. Harry was used to pain and assault but this was different, it was inside his mind, in his body, coursing through his veins. “Please!” Harry yelled out. His middle finger snapped next.

Severus fell into a panic, he gave in. He kissed Harry's hand, and immediately kissed Harry. Forcing his tongue into the warm cavern, Harry kissed back desperately. The bones mended themselves, the pain receded with each pop.

Harry whimpered into the kiss, and moaned as a hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back from the kiss. Severus pulled back and his lips traveled down to Harry's neck, Biting, sucking and kissing everywhere on his throat to leave marks of possession. Harry eventually stopped sobbing during this as pleasure started to settle into his bones. The pleasure pushed the heat and the potion down. Harry's hand grabbed Severus hair at the back of his head and gripped hard as Severus bit down on his throat causing him to arch in pleasure, a broken moan left Harry's mouth.

With a wave of a finger all of their clothes were gone, Harry felt the cool air on his warm burning skin. Severus dug his fingers into Harry's cheeks (those cheeks) causing Harry to moan and arch his back. Severus picked Harry up and laid him flat on the bed under him. The image Severus saw at this moment was one that he wanted forever. Harry’s tan, young, thin body spread out on his silky black sheets. Harry's skin had a golden glow from the shiny sweat on his skin. His black unruly hair was even more messed up than usual and it flipped a switch in Severus. Harry's green emerald eyes looked up at Severus with a pleading look. Harry's cock was average for his age but it was perfect, had no hair around the shaft or balls.

Severus took off his robes and unbuttoned his black shirt, he quickly spelled his pants off and crawled over to harry. Severus trailed kisses from Harry's thigh to his jaw, He devoured Harry's mouth.

Lips met, Teeth clanked, tongues fought, Harry moaned and whimpered into the kiss causing Severus to go even harder. His hand traveled from Harry's ass to his dick. Severus gripped Harry's drooling member causing Harry to arch into Severus and the kiss. Severus lifts up Harry's legs around his waist. Severus’s left hand cast a silent and wandless spell that had Harry arching off the bed in pleasure. Severus watched Harry's light pink puckered hole glistened with lube. His inner walls spelled and stretched without any pain for Harry. Casting another spell Severus dick was coated in lube, Severus gripped Harry's hips, Harry started to beg

“Pleas- Severus, please” Harry begged as he tried to pull Severus down to kiss him, his jaw and mouth ached for Severus touch.

“God Harry you’re so beautiful like this, my little Snake” Severus moaned out between the small nips on Harry's neck. Harry clawed his nails down on Severus’ back when he said the word “my” so possessively, Harry loved it. Harry mewled in response to Severus plunging a finger into his tight hole, Severus groaned as the tight muscle hugged his finger

“Merlin you have no idea what you’re doing to me little minx” Severus groaned, as his cock hardened at the thought of being inside Harry fully.

“ahhhh-S-Severus! Ahh-M-More!” Harry gasped, he grinded on his the small digit, clenching as he tried to get more

“Shhh my sweet, you’re doing too well” Severus cooed as he added another digit inside Harry. Severus raked his fingers through Harry's hair as his other hand stretched him out. Harry arched as Severus pushed in and out trying to stretch and prepare Harry for his cock.

“I want-” Harry started but couldn’t finished his sentence as Severus added a third finger, Harry clenched and grinded as he wanted more 

“Soon” Severus muttered to Harry as he bent down to kiss Harry slowly and softly. Severus' kiss swallowed Harry's moans, which Harry practically sang at every touch. A few moments later Severus pulled out his fingers causing Harry to whine in protest at the emptiness he felt. Severus lined up his cock with Harry's entrance and slowly pushed inside the wet muscle. Both groaned especially Severus as he found it almost impossible to not thrust in one swoop as Harry was panting. 

“Relax, it will hurt if you don’t” Severus caressed Harry's side to help him relax more. Severus waited a few moments and then started to push in more and more, his hair starting to cascade over his face as his cock pushed further into the tight, wet, hot muscle, slick walls swallowing him in greedly.

Severus pulled out slowly only to slam back in causing Harry to moan and arch of the bed. Severus pulled out again and slammed right back in but aiming for Harry's sweet spot, Harry let out a scream of ecstasy. Harry was clawing Severus’ back as Severus was thrusting and pounding into him. Harry grinded harder against Severus and Severus pulled him against him, the pleasure was immeasurable.   
Severus pulled Harry into an upright position, Severus lied down on his back while Harry maneuvered to straddle Severus comfortably. Almost immediately gravity was doing its job and Harry could feel Severus even deeper than before. Harry moaned out as he grinded on Severus. He clenched causing Severus to groan, Severus grabbed Harry's hips and lifted him up only to slam him back down on his dick. Harry loved the feeling of Severus' large hands on him.

“So c-close!” Harry gasped, his face screwed in pleasure, a silent moan escaping him as he came, ropes of cum shot out of Harry's cock. The tightening around Severus pushed him over the edge, Severus’ cum was spilled into the walls of the teen. Severus slowly pulled out and cast a spell to clean them instantly. Severus watching as Harry rested on his chest, Harry felt as if his muscles were jelly. He drifted away and fell asleep on Severus chest, Severus stroked his hair for a little while till he concluded Harry was completely asleep. A tear ran down Severus face as he accioed his wand to him and pointed it at Harry

“Obliviate” He whispered and made sure Harry forgot about this event, this wonderful event. Severus thought it was the best for Harry to not remember it, because he was Harry's professor. Severus kept on repeating to himself that it was the right thing to do but in the end it didn’t help the feeling of his heart breaking. Severus kissed Harry's head and walked to the bathroom to go and take a shower.  
Severus finished his shower and saw Harry start to wake up, before he woke up Severus cast a glamor on Harry and a cleaning charm on Harry to cover up any hickies on him. 

“W-what happened” Harry asked once he woke up

“You were poisoned with a love potion and passed out” Professor Snape explains to Harry

“Oh, why am i so sore” Harry whined

“The love potion exhausted your muscles” Professor Snape concluded

“Now here's a potion for the soreness, go to DADA now, luckily you’re not late and should be on time” Professor Snape ushered  
Harry quickly swallowed the potion and redressed, he jogged to DADA and met up with Draco, they both made their way to class

“Hey how’re you feeling” Draco asked quickly before class started

“Im good” Harry smiled but inside he felt as if something was missing, he pushed it aside when class started

Class was going by slowly, A note flew onto harry's desk, Harry looked down at the note and saw what it said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! so a friend helped me write this chapter and got inspiration from  
> @ICantReadEnoughFanFiction Go check out their work!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The unforgivables

‘I need to talk to you after class-Hermione’ Harry looked at Hermione and nodded

A boring class went by, Harry waited by the door after he walked out of class and told Draco he’d meet him in potions. Harry watched Hermione talk to Ron, it looked as if they were fighting. Harry looked at Hermione who ran up to him

“Hi Harry, mind if we talk while on our way to potions?” Hermione said with a smile on her face. Harry felt warmth in his chest when being able to talk to her again.

Harry nodded, they started walking. Which also meant Hermione started talking.  
“Look harry I have no excuse when it came to the mail but I don’t want to lose our friendship like you and Ron, I get that he’s not very bright” Hermione concluded, talking quickly with nervousness in her voice

“Yeah I know, look just give me some time to think about it okay? Harry said calmly with a smile. He missed Hermione greatly

“Actually, would you like to meet in the library later because I need to research something called blood wards?” Harry said with a small smirk, Hermione nodded excitedly at the mention of the library and research

Harry and Hermione arrived in potions and Draco sneered at Hermione

“What were you doing walking with the mudblood?” Draco asked, still watching Hermione with a sour face. His hair whipped back into his face when he looked back at Harry

“One, none of your business, Two do not say that word because my mother is a muggle-born” Harry said irritated, Draco huffed in response. The class waited for the lesson to start and with a slam of the door it did. Snape walked in with long strides, his robes flying behind him with a sneer on his face

“Today… we will be brewing a very s p e c i a l potion called amortentia, can anyone tell me what type of potion it is?” Professor Snape Sneered, especially when he saw only Draco and Hermione raising their hands, He looked at Harry who had a almost confused face, soooo he called on him

“Mr.Potter can you answer the question?” Professor Snape walked up to Harry and looked him dead in the eyes

“Um, Amortentia is a love potion” Harry concluded, hands fidgeting with nervousness trying to avoid Snape’s gaze. 

“And what is required when making a love potion?” Professor Snape pushed and walked closer to Harry

“A gold cauldron” Harry said quickly hoping Severus would back up a teeny back

“Correct, 10 points to Slytherin” Professor Snape had a hint of pride in his eyes

“You may start now, the directions are on the board” Professor Snape walked to his desk and watched the class scramble and panic. He looked at the papers on his desk that he needed to grade and groaned

“I'll fetch the ingredients while you prepare our cauldron” Harry said quickly so the both of them could start as fast as possible  
The directions:  
Part I   
• Pour Standard Potioning Water into a gold cauldron and place over a very low flame   
• Bruise the Peppermint Flower heads with a mortar and pestle and sprinkle into the lukewarm water • Take whole Peppermint Leaves and drop into the water   
• Add Powdered Moonstone, one tbs at a time, stirring anticlockwise three times between each spoonful   
• While the potion is still moving, sprinkle Rose Thorns into the water and leave to rest for about 5 minutes  
• Remove from heat and cover with a silk cloth in a dark place to steep   
Part II  
• Carefully place Ashwinder Eggs into the potion one at a time, gently stirring without direction  
• When steam begins to rise, add the victim's lock of hair or drop of blood to the potion   
• The potion will become pearlescent in colour and must be removed from the heat   
• Strain the liquid into a vial for storage

Harry laid out the ingredients that would go with each step. Draco adjusted the heat and then they started. Just like the Pepper-up potion they were working very fast. By the end of directions the potion was slowly becoming pearly white.  
Harry smelled the potion and smiled, Professor Snape walked over and nodded at the potion, it looked perfect, Professor realized he hasn’t let himself smell a love potion in a long time

“What do you smell Mr.Potter” Professor Snape observed and narrowed his eyes

“I smell pine, and mint with a touch of spice like rosemary” Harry had his eyes closed with a stupid smile on his face

“What about you professor?” Eyes shot to the front of the room, everyone was looking forward wondering with curiosity on what the potions master's love smelled like. Professor Snape decided to answer slowly as he noticed all the stares he was getting. Professor Snape leaned over and smelled the potion in front of him

“I smell dark chocolate and cherries but also rain” Professor Snape had the TINIEST smile on his face. Professor Snape tried to not let himself get attached to it but he had to be honest, he missed the smell of it.

“rain” Harry muttered, Harry kept on smelling the potion and he looked dazed  
Images in his mind were flashing rapidly, a series of shocks danced on his skin. Images of the shadow man reappeared and Harry froze with his eyes wide.

“Mr.Potter are you alright?” Professor Snape asked as he noticed Harry's state, Harry's posture was stiff and almost stuck

“I...um” Harry stammered not knowing what to say as shivers went down Harry's spine

“Y-Yes i am fine” Harry finally concluded, he wanted to know what those images meant, where’d they come from? He knew he didn’t dream about THAT STUFF

The class went by slowly from that moment for Harry, Draco watched Harry trying to observe what he was thinking about it. Dracos stare started to drill into Harry

“I'm fine you know” Harry finally said as he got tired of Draco's staring and didn’t particularly like it 

“Are you sure?” Draco tilted head and made harry look at him in the eyes

“Yes I am, just weird things in my head right now, it's confusing” Harry concluded with a weird face. After potions harry left before Hermione and rushed to the Library to try and get a head start on searching for the books

“Hey Hermione” Harry finally said as he saw her enter the Library, she had a huge smile on her face

“Ready to Research?” Harry said with a smile

Hermione let out an excited shriek and Harry chuckled, they looked through the Library and realized there's no books on Blood Wards, they looked at the restricted section and then at each other. 

“Harry you know we can’t go in there” Hermione whispered quickly

“I know but I know someone who can” Harry smirked cheekily

Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought of reading a book that was in the restricted section  
The two rushed down the halls and reached Severus private quarters

“Stay out here okay?” Harry insisted and Hermione nodded

Harry looked at the portrait and hissed

‘Giglio’ Just incase Hermione heard he said it in parseltongue  
Harry entered slowly and saw severus working at his desk

“Severus?” Harry asked 

“You need something” It was if Severus read his mind without even looking at harry

“I need you to look in the restricted section for me” Harry finished quickly  
Severus stood up with a confused face

“Why” Severus raised his head and looked down at Harry, He looked into Harry's eyes hard making sure Harry was going to tell the truth

“I need to research blood wards and I need you to find out if there is a book in there on it” Harry finished as quickly as possible, Severus started walking towards him and bent his head so that his mouth was right next to harry's ear

“And why would you need to research Blood Wards” He whispered

“Because I need to find out if Dumbledore was lying!” Harry cracked under the pressure of Severys’ intimidation. Severus took a step back with wide eyes, harry continued

“He sent me back each year and I told him that I was getting hurt, but he said it was necessary for the ‘greater good’ since the blood wards would protect me, I need to know… Please” Harry looked in Severus’ eyes with a pleading look

Severus nodded, He and Harry walked out of their quarters, Hermione was standing against the wall reading a book

“Ms. Granger” Severus says to Hermione who jumped 5 feet in the air

“Oh hi Professor Snape” Snape nodded at her

They rush to the Library and Severus casts a spell and whispers the words ‘blood wards’ 

3 books fly into his hand, severus opens the three and the faces in the book don’t scream with they see him, He walks down to where Hermione and Harry are sitting and places them down, he looks at the two

“I know she's ready to read but are you Harry” Severus whispered, Harry was shocked that severus used his first name in front of Hermione  
Hermione's jaw fell open and looked back and forth at the two of them

“Hermione you’ll catch flies” Harry said cheekily  
They read the book, Hermione speeding through it quickly with a huge smile of her face, cuz she be a bookworm  
Harry and Severus were both going at the same rate  
Harry froze

“We don’t need to read anymore, I found the answer I was looking for”  
Harry spoke up  
Severus and Hermione looked at Harry waiting for him to speak again

“The bond of blood charm ( ) is an extremely powerful and ancient charm, which is formed when a person sacrifices himself or herself for a family member, out of deep and pure love. The sacrifice creates a lingering protection in the blood of the person who was saved. It is not activated, however, until the charm is actually cast, and it is not sealed and functioning until another member of the family accepts the saved person as his or her own.”

Harry added another sentence, a broken up sentence in a choked up voice  
“The blood wards activate when a blood family member takes in the person willingly, but for the blood wards to work… you must call it your home” Harry whispered the last and looked at Severus and Hermione, Harry had tears brimming in his eyes  
Hermione had a hand over her mouth with tears starting to fill, Severus looked at Harry sadly and grabbed his hand.

“There was no point of me going back each year” Harry said sadly  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **SOMEWHERE ELSE IN HOGWARTS**

“So the potion didn’t work?” Dumbledore asked

“No” Ron murmured 

“No worries, I have something even better” Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with power  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **3 DAYS LATER**  
Harry's dorm was set up which meant Harry got to spend time with his friends but since it's the weekend and he can’t go to hogsmeade he's going to spend it with Severus. Harry never really thought about how he felt with Severus. Harry hasn’t moved into his dorm yet but he is going to later today. Right now he’s lying in bed watching Severus work, He saw a bottle of fire whiskey and thought screw it. Harry picked it up and silenty chugged the whole fucking thing, he loved the burning sensation of the alcohol in his throat. Harry started to develop the symptoms of a drunk person and dropped the bottle which bounced? Guess it had charms on it  
Severus looks down and sees the empty bottle of firewhiskey

“Harry you didn’t” Severus thought, Harry giggled and walked towards Severus and fell on him since he forgot how to fucking walk  
Harry looked at Severus and then nuzzled him

“You smell l-(hiccup) like pine an-and mint,” Harry said into Severus’ neck

Severus’ eyes widen and think about potions class 3 days ago, he realized that Harry loved him and he smiled at harry YES HE SMILED OKAY

But remembering it cannot happen, Severus adjusts Harry so he is sitting on Severus’ lap. Harry starts to fall asleep on Severus’s.  
Harry woke up in the Slytherin dorm, with a pounding headache

He slowly sat up to see a Draco holding out a pain potion for him to drink

“Thanks” Harry drank the potion and the pain was slowly going away

“So you’re sleeping here now?” Blaise said from across the room

Harry's room consisted of, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy

“Yeah” Harry looked down sadly, Theodore noticed

“You don’t look very happy about it”

“I’m gonna miss Severus” Harry whispered, The other three guys’ eyes widened  
Draco asks the question softly

“Harry, do you like severus? You know he is my god father and i think you two would be good for eachother” 

“I- I don’t really know I never really thought about it” Harry said with a thinking face

“How long was I asleep?” Harry suddenly asked

“ A whole day” Blaise answered bluntly,Harry was shocked and fell back onto his bed.He saw Ebony lying next to him and pet her

“Draco?” Harry asks

“Yes?”

“Do you think he could like me back?”

“Honestly, yes but uncle severus can be unpredictable”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **In Severus Private Quarters**

“You know they are talking about you” Salazar tells Severus who replies with 

“Oh really” (probably sarcastic)

“They are asking Harry if he likes you” Severus stiffens even though he knew the answer indirectly

“He said he doesn’t know” Salazar added, Severus relaxed

“He is not going anywhere Severus” 

“We have a war coming, you don’t know that,” Severus said irritatedly as he got up and left the room to patrol the halls. Severus ended up watching the sky in the astronomy tower, looking at the constellations. Remembering how he and lily used to look up at the sky. Yes he loved lily BUT as a sister.

Harry was slowly falling asleep

His dream was filled with light that had an unsettling feeling in its magic, a bright man walked up to Harry with a wand in his hand. He aimed the tip of his wand straight at Harry's head and whispered a spell Harry was not familiar with. It was filled with pain, his skin was on fire, and he wanted to yell and scream and stop but his body felt as if paralyzed. Harry wakes up to Draco shaking him and Professor Snape standing over him

“Give him space” Snape muttered to Draco, Harry felt Snape tip his head back and pour a potion down his throat, a tingling sensation spread throughout his body and felt mobility come back to him.

“Harry can you hear me” Severus says softly

“Yes” Harry responds even softer

“You were yelling and screaming bloody murder in your dream” Draco says worriedly 

“I was being tortured by a man filled with light” harry responds with

Everyone in the room looked confused but Harry confirmed that he was okay and that it’d be best if they got ready for breakfast  
“Draco, could you help me with my hair?” Harry asked as he looked in the mirror

Draco responds swiftly “Gladly”

Draco grabs some hair gel and scrunches it into Harry's hair to make his curls more crisp instead of combing it and trying to flatten it. 

Harry gives Draco his thanks

On their way to the great hall the girls were looking at him as if he were a meal, if only they knew he was G A Y. Harry was wearing tight pants which showed off his perfect arse, The black he was wearing made his green eyes look as if they were glowing.

Harry started to eat his breakfast and engaged in a conversation with draco. Professor Snape was looking at Harry, he liked his hair like that, less frizzy and definitely looks more mature. 

Breakfast eventually ended and they were in for a fun DADA class today

Draco and Harry make their way to class and sit down as they wait for moody to start class

“CONSTANT VIGILANCE” Professor MOoDy screamed bloody murder

“Today we will be learning about the 3 unforgivables, who can tell me one?” Professor Moody's Eye was dancing all over the place  
Hermione was hesitant about raising her hand for the first time ever. Professor Moody called on her

“Imperio, it lets you control the victim however you want”

“Very good, 5 point to Gryffindor, can anyone else tell me another?” 

Neville raised his hand

“Crucio, it tortures to victim and if spelled too long it can cause insanity” Neville says quietly

“5 pointed to gryffindor, and the last one I shall say it”

“Avada kedavra, the instant killing curse,only one person ever has survived it, and he's in this room” Professor Moody walked over to Harry  
Everyone looked at Harry as he tried to cover up his scar

“Let's see if you can try to resist the other two shall we?” Professor Moody said darkly  
Hermione spoke up

“Professor the unforgivables are illegal!” 

Professor moody waved her away and didn’t listen

He pointed his wand at Harry and yelled out 

“IMPERIO” the spell hit harry and Harry was fighting it

The door burst open and showed Professor Snape who froze at the scene in front of him. The class watched shocked as Professor Moody commanded Harry to sit down. Harry’s eyes were clenched and he started muttering no, his body started shaking and his eyes flew open. He finally yelled “NO” Harry resisted the Imperious curse. The class was agape and Snap was watching with a small smirk on his face. 

“Alright but can you protect yourself from the cruciatus curse?” Moody's smile got darker 

Severus yelled out “No! We do not use that here Moody” 

“CRUCIO!” Neville covered his eyes

Harry watched as the curse came closer and closer, Harry closed his eyes and breathed as if time slowed for him and only him. Harry dropped his wand and pushed out his hands, he felt his magic pulses through his arms and pushed out through his hands. A bright white force field protects Harry, the cruciatus hits it and dissolves. Severus was shocked, it was said to be impossible to stop the curse. Moody nodded impressively at Harry

“You’ve done the impossible again Mr.Potter” Professor Moody concluded 

Harry fell to his knees causing Hermione and Draco to shout in concern

“Im fine im fine” Harry tried to stand up again but his muscles felt exhausted. Harry didn’t want to do the impossible again. He wanted to be normal. Have a family. Be in love, and be loved back.

Professor rushed forward to Harry and picked him up. The moment Severus picked him up he blacked out. Professor Snape looked at Harry in his arms and wondered how much more is going to happen to him. Professor Snape rushes to the infirmary, He calls Madam pomfrey while he lays Harry down onto the bed.

“What happened now?” Madam Pomfrey asks as she needs to know the story

“He blocked the cruciatus curse wandlessly and wordlessly” Professor Snape sat down next to Harry's bed

“But that’s not possible” Madam Pomfrey was shocked and started to scan Harry

“It seems Harry is exhausted Magically, he used up too much at once ,” Madam Pomfrey analyzed.

Another person enters the infirmary, it was Albus Dumbledore

“Hello Albus” Madam Pomfrey greeted nicely

“Hello poppy, Is Harry alright?” His eyes twinkled, Severus hated it when they did that. It irritated him. Severus interrupts and speaks before Poppy can

“Albus he blocked the cruciatus curse” Professor Snape said as he looked right into Dumbledore's eyes, the twinkle disappeared which had Severus suspicious.

“Are you sure?” His eyebrows furrowed in shock and confusion  
Severus nods 

“Hes magically exhausted but he should be okay by dinner” Poppy concluded and then left the two powerful wizards standing there

“It seems Harry is more powerful than we thought” The stupid twinkle in his eyes were back

Severus nods his lips in a firm line

“Are you alright Severus?” Dumbledore asks seriously 

“Just unanswered questions floating in my head” Severus asks while looking at Harry

Dumbledore watches with suspicion which quickly changes to a small convincing smile, He nods at Severus before he wants away

‘I have to make sure he’s still on the light side’ Dumbledore thought as he was walking

‘I have to protect him’ Snape thought as he stroked through Harry's hair.


	6. My wand!?

Harry started dreaming  
On his left the man filled with light was there, On the right the half blood prince stood.  
The man in the light started to talk

“My boy” Harry's eyes widened in shock, No, it's not possible it couldn’t be

“Harry come to me” THe half blood prince said with a silky voice. He reached out his hand for Harry and Harry walked towards him. The man in light got angry 

“My boy you must stop!” 

Harry ignored him and put his hand in the Half-blood prince's

Harry woke up

“Are you alright Harry?” Harry woke up to Severus sitting in a chair to the right of him

“Have you been to the Chamber of Secrets Severus?” Harry asked completely avoiding Severus’ question, Harry was smiling at Severus

“Can you use basilisk parts in potions” Harry added

“Yes, but since they are so rare only Salazar Slytherin ever made those potions” Severus felt some excitement at the thought of using basilisk parts in potions

“How would you like to go down there?” Harry asked smiled

“I'd be honored” Severus whispered with a small small on his face

“Then let's go” Harry started to get up and grabbed Severus' hand. Severus looked at their hands and had a small tint of pink on his face. They walked throughout the halls and reached the girls bathroom that nobody used. Myrtle jumps out of her toilet and practically yells

“Hello Harry!”

“Hi myrtle” Harry said sheepishly

“I have to go but I will be coming back here a lot more” Harry added

“You already know that i have no problem with sharing my toilet!”

Severus snorts in amusement and whispers

“Toilet?”

“Don't even start” Harry retorts with a smile

Harry looked at the sink and spoke in parseltongue  
 _‘Open’_ Severus watched Harry speak in parseltongue. The sink started to move and opened an entrance on the floor

“That looks like a long drop Harry” Professor Snape looks down

“Give me one second” Harry muttered

 _‘Stairs’_ Harry spoke

A staircase started to pop out the walls of the hole. Severus muttered

“Ladies first” 

Harry stepped forwards with a smile on his face and then realized what Severus said

“Hey!” Harry said offended as Severus chuckled

Harry and Severus walked down all the stairs only to see a wall of rocks

“What happened here Harry” Severus asked with confusion on his face

“We can discuss that later” Harry squeaked out, Severus waved his wand and started to move the rocks out of the way, Harry raised his wands and also helped only to realize his wand isn't working?

Severus finished moving the rocks out of the way and looked back at Harry who was looking his wand with a frightful face

“What's wrong Harry” Severus had a blank face

“My wand isn’t working!” Harry yelled and started to panic

“What do you mean its not working” Severus asked with confusion on his face

Harry tried to cast a spell on one of the rocks

“Wingardium leviosa” Harry whispers

Sparks flew out of his wand, his wand started to heat up so he dropped it on the ground, the wand snapped and Harry looked at Severus with horror, tears started to brim Harry's eyes causing Severus to walk forward and caress Harry's face. 

“We will go to Ollivanders tomorrow okay? Snape whispered and kissed Harry's cheek, then walked forward and waited for Harry to walk with him Harry picks up the two pieces

Harry's face became tomato red and touched his cheek where Severus kissed it. A smile appeared on Harry's face, he took a deep breath and walked forward with Severus

A Huge Basilisk appears in their view, Severus looks it up and down and pales  
“You killed this in second year?” Severus whispered

Harry nodded 

“I'm going to start harvesting it but have you ever looked inside where the basilisk came from?”   
Harry shook his head and and muttered

“I was too busy dying” 

“dying?” Severus whispered

“You see that fang on the ground?” Harry pointing at the fang lying near the wall

“How are you still alive?” Severus looked at Harry in shock

“So you know fawkes?” Severus nodded and then it hit him, phoenix tears

Severus started to harvest some of the scales and then used his wand to harvest the poison filled sacs and fill his jars with the poison.   
Harry started to hear hissing in the distance, Harry froze and walked towards severus, Harry started to hiss back

 _‘Is someone there’_ Harry stood in the middle of the room, Severus turned around to watch Harry hiss at something

 _‘Masssssster?’_ A huge basilisk comes slithering down the chamber, Harry and Severus close their eyes as quick as possible

 _‘Will your eyes hurt usssss’_ Harry asked cautiously

 _‘ no i have two ssssets of eyelidsss, one for hunting, another for loved onesss’_ The basilisk hissed

 _“We can open our eyes Severus”_ Harry whispered, his eyes were wide open, the two stood there looking at another huge basilisk

 _‘Did you know thissss bassilisssk?”_ Harry hissed, while pointing at the dead basilisk

 _‘It was my mother but then we was possessed’_ The basilisk came closer to Harry

Harry held out his hand for the big snake, the snake leaned forward making Harry's hand pet the Basilisk's nose. 

Severus walked up behind Harry and put his hand on Harry's lower waist, 

“I harvested enough to last me a life time” Severus had a smile on his face

Harry smiled back at Severus, it was a cute moment until

 _‘Masssster is he your mate?’_ The basilisk said with a cheek

Harry blushed hard, Severus looked at him curiously

 _‘He's my teacher’_ Harry hissed, his face still a tomato

 _‘Not for long’_ The basilisk chuckled

 _‘I have to go now but i will try to come down and visit as much as I can’_ Harry hisses while petting the basilisk more  
Harry motions to Severus that they would be leaving, Harry and Severus walk out of the Chamber, Harry hisses at the sink to close. The two walk to Severus’ private quarters, Severus walks down to his private chamber and puts his new potion ingredients away. Severus walks back inside the room. Harry is looking at his now broken wand

“How about we go to Ollivanders right now?” Severus suggested since harry needs a wand 

But little did they know Harry wasn’t going to end up with a wand

Severus asks Harry “do you know how to use the floo?”

Harry nodded, Severus passed harry the floo powder and stepped inside the fireplace  
“Diagon alley” 

The two walk to Ollivanders, Harry feels a sense of nervousness for some really. Harry looks up at Severus and smiles. A flash goes off near the two and they turn around to see its Rita Skeeter

“You’ll get used to it” Harry says to Severus with a small chuckle in his voice

“Do you dislike your fame Harry?” Severus asks randomly

And Harry nodded not wanting to answer with words

They reach Ollivanders and it startles him

“Mr.Potter what are you doing here?” He asked with a confused face

Harry held out the two pieces of his used to be wand

“It started to malfunction, stopped working and then heated up, and snapped by itself” Harry said while looking at his old wand

“Then we must get you another, but this time i want you to hold out your hand and feel the pull you have to whatever wand your magic chooses, and when you have a grasp on it let your magic pull it towards you” Ollivander smiled as he talked, the man loved his wands  
Harry holds out his right hand and lets his magic pulse in the room, as if it was scanning all the wands. His magic pulsed violently when he felt a pull. White magic was starting to surround Harry, a humming of strong magic filled the air. A big long rectangular box comes flying into Harry's hand. Harry's eyes shoot open and look at the big box in shock

“That isn’t a wand Ollivander” Snape says slowly

“Very peculiar” Ollivander whispers as there has only been one to wield that staff, and it was Merlin

Harry looked at Ollivander if he could open is and he nodded

Harry opened the huge box slowly with curiosity filling his eyes

It was a long staff, with a glowing blue stone at the top of it, A small dragon wrapped around the stone. The roots of the wood held the staff in place. The dragon had no flesh as it looked. Almost like a long skeleton with no wings. The eyes of the dragon were also glowing. The blue stone was more square and rounded at the bottom but sharpened at the top. The wood had an ancient curve throughout top to bottom, ndear the bottom there were small spaces filled with the blue stone which also glowed.  
“The last person to wield that staff was merlin” Ollivander whispered

“There's a dragon at the top because merlin was a dragonlord right?” Severus asked, his eyebrows were still perched high in shock that Harry’s magic chose the staff

Harry held the staff in his hand and the magic had an extreme pulse throughout the room that it has shaken the building  
Harry had a bright smile on his face

“It feels complete in a way” The dragon looked at Harry and spiraled around the wands. Harry touched the dragon causing it to fly up his body and spiral around his left pointer finger, the dragon returned to the staff and stayed in its original pose. The dragon left a ring on his left pointer finger. It was silver on the edges with a curled dragon engraved on it.

Harry looks at Ollivander with confusion, Ollivander has a huge smile on his face

“Congrats Mr.Potter you are the first dragonlord since Merlin. The staff deemed you worthy”

“So what is the difference between a staff and wand” Severus asked while looking at Harry's new staff

“A staff is used when the warlock has a stronger magical level of power, it measures the core. Everyone uses wands now because of the change in magic and breeding, people's magicals cores have shrunk. Which means” Ollivander looks at Harry

“Harry is one of the most powerful wizards alive?” Severus says shocked

Ollivander nods

“How do i put it away? Because I don’t want to hold is constantly” Harry almost ALMOST whined

“If you focus your magic you should be able to hide it in your ring” Harry focused his magic and the staff disappeared from his hand into the now glowing ring. He focused again and it appeared right back into his hand.  
Harry's eyes glowed brighter now, the green was more prominent and noticeable.

“But be careful just because you have a staff doesn’t mean you’re more powerful yet, you have to learn how to control it” Ollivander said\  
Harry nodded as Severus asked

“How much will the staff cost?” 

“Nothing” 

Harry was shocked and obviously asked why

“Mr.Potter i got to witness someone using Merlin's staff again, the least i can do is let you take it for free, plus I wouldn’t know how to price it” Ollivander chuckled

Harry yelled his thanks as he walked out of Ollivanders shop with his staff in his hand

“I wonder what would happen if I were to try and hold it” Severus asked with a sudden curiosity

Harry handed over his staff to Severus, right before Severus touched it the staffs stone turned blood red and disappeared into Harry’s ring

“That's convenient, no one can take my staff, what if they use expelliarmus?” Harry asked while Severus was preparing to apparate

“I think it’ll just teleport back to you Harry” Severus grumbled

Severus held out his arm for Harry, and Harry took it. Harry wondered how Severus apparate into Hogwarts since you can’t

They apparate right outside the great hall 

“Shall we walk in?” Severus asked

“Yes” Harry responded

The two walked into the Great hall, it was time for the Triwizard champion reveal


	7. Triwizard Champions & The First Task

Harry walked into the Great Hall with his staff in his hand, his eyes glowed with power. Severus quickly walked up to join Albus, Harry sat down and put his Staff away in his ring.

“I have a bad feeling right now” Harry whispered to Draco

“Why” Draco whispered back not taking his eyes off the goblet  
Harry's eyes glowed brighter causing Draco to look at him

“Something is going to go wrong with the champion announcement” Harry's eyes dimmed down

“It is time for the Goblet of fire to announce its champions” Dumbledore cast a sonorus to make his voice louder

The goblets fire was blue and flashed red, Harry felt its power and he knew something wasn’t right with the Goblet  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm gonna skip ahead to the juicy part  
After all 4 champions were called out Dumbledore was about to announce for everyone to go back to eat dinner. But then the Goblet started to become unstable

“Albus the goblet!” Severus partly yelled

Dumbledore looked back at the goblet in confusion seeing it flash from red to blue.   
Another piece of paper shot out

“Harry Potter?” Dumbledore's voice rang through the great hall

Harry paled, People gasped in shock how its possible since Harry is underage. Harry stood up looking sick. He looked at Severus and saw how he also paled.

Harry yelled “It's not bloody possible!” Harry felt sick and he was furious

His magic pulses dangerously and saw Dumbledore flinch from it. Harry's eyes were glowing bright green. 

“Harry go meet up with the other Champions my boy we will discuss this there”

Harry's staff appeared in his hand and walked to the other room with the other champions. The other champions looked at Harry with confusion

(let me just state this, i have no clue how to write accents, i will try my best but i'll probably forget to)  
“Ze boy is a cheater Dumbledore!” Karkaroff yelled, 

“Harry did you put your name in the Goblet?!” Dumbledore grabbed Harry's shoulders, there was that annoying twinkle in his eyes

“No!” Harry yelled as he stepped back and out of Dumbledore's grasp

Harrys sat down on the floor, he felt sick and mad, he looked at Dumbledore with anger. His staff started glowing with power. Professor Moody watched Harry closely .But the glowing ended shortly after Harry paled. The other champions came up behind him in support. Fleur became a mother hen, causing Severus’ eyes to soften, Harry would need her as a mother figure after what happens with Mrs.Weasley

“E ez just a boy!” Fleurs’ veela was angry, very angry, Harry could feel it in the air. Tears started filling Harry's eyes as he just realized how bad this year will be. Harry starts to sob 

Harry started to get nauseous, he starts coughing as he sobs, It escalates into gagging as the other schools headmasters argue. Severus looks at Harry, his stomach clenches in distaste as Harry cries. Severus hates seeing Harry in pain. Cedric’s eyes are filled with anger, as he watches Harry. Viktor tranfigures a candle into a bucket for Harry, Fleur and Viktor rub Harry's back as he empties his stomach. Harry leans back, with tears streaming down his face, Viktor vanishes the bucket. Harry leans back into Fleur as he watches Cedric start to yell at the school's headmasters.

“STOP!” Cedric yells, the room's walls shaking. Cedric's shoulders shook with anger, the headmasters turned to Cedric with a sudden silence filling the room. 

“Do you see what you have done to him?! You accuse a 14 year old boy of tampering with an ancient magical artifact! You are supposed to protect him Headmaster Dumbledore! I have nothing to say to any of you” Cedric shook his head in disappointment towards Dumbledore. Harry stands up unsteadily, and looks at Dumbledore and the other Headmasters. He turns around for a second to whisper to the other champions

“Meet me outside by the lake later” 

Harry rushes out of the room and towards the Slytherin dorms. Severus was about to follow Harry but turned around to mutter to Dumbledore

“We will discuss this later Albus” 

Severus turned back around swiftly and followed Harry. Harry was silent the whole time while walking to the Slytherin common room. Harry turns around to Severus right before he enters the common room. Severus offers a little smile to Harry, causing Harry to smile back a little too. Harry takes in a deep breath and enters the common room. Severus walks to his own private quarters and sits down at his desk. Harry looks at those in the common room to see Draco and Blaise sitting on the couch, their eyes widen at Harry and run up to him asking questions

“Harry we know you didn’t put your name in the goblet by the way and you have all of Slytherin behind you” Blaise states causing Harry to look around and see other housemates nod in agreement

“Thank you” Harry says choked up, still shaken about the whole thing

“Are you alright Harry?” Draco asks with concern on his face

“I'm scared” Harry says looking straight into Draco and Blaises eyes

They both nod in understanding as they heard what Harry said

“We are here for you Harry” Draco and Blaise synchronized 

“You guys sound like the twins” Harry chuckles  
Draco looked offended causing Blaise to laugh at him

“I'm gonna go sleep now” Harry says quickly as a wave of fatigue washed over him

“You should, you look as if you took a sip of the draught of living death” Draco smirks

“Ha ha” Harry says sarcastically

Harry goes to his dorm and changes into his pajamas, he watches as Ebony talks to Salazar's portrait as Harry lies down in bed next to Ebony. Ebony sees Harry and curls up next to Harry's arm

Harry's eyes slowly shut and he falls into a deep sleep

This time Harry dreams something completely different

It's hot, burning hot. Harry looks up to see what's in front of him and sees a dragon. Its huge and starts talking to Harry  
 **“Harry”** (Bold is dragon tongue)

Harry's eyes widen in shock

**“You can understand me right?”** The Dragon tilts its head at Harry's reaction, Harry speaks back

**“Yes i can”** Harry responds realizing he’s not speaking english or parseltongue

**“My name is Kilgharrah, I am known as The Great Dragon. I knew Merlin, he was the last dragon lord to command me”** Kilgharrah almost says sadly

**“Are you still alive?”** Harry asks 

**“Yes but im in hiding so it's said to be that i'm dead, one day we shall meet in person, Harry I'm here to tell you something very important”** Kilgharrah almost says softly as he crouches down to Harry's level/height

Harry stays silently as he waits for what Kilgharrah has to say

**“Harry the reason why I'm in your dream is because you are now wielding Merlin's staff, you are the last dragonlord alive which means you can command any dragon to listen to you and they have no choice. Do not misuse your power.”**  
Kilgharrah’s eyes glow as he says the last of his message

**“ light and dark, evil and good, you are destined to be good in the dark, while some are evil in the light”**  
Harry wakes up with a gasp

“You alright Harry?” Draco standing up while looking at Harry

Harry nods as it seems no words were coming out

Harry starts to take off his shirt to change into his regular black button up

Draco gasps as he sees Harry's back

“Harry what the bloody hell is on your back?” Draco’s brows furrowed in confusion

“What?” Harry looks in the mirror and sees a dragon in the center of his back, it was curled up in a spiral right. It was black with turquoise filled in eyes

“Harry you should tell Severus and find out what it is” Draco suggested while still looking at it

“Its fine, it's not hurting me or anything” Harry says passively

Harry and Draco make their way to the great hall for breakfast to see Blaise already sitting at the table. Students started to walk in the great hall, students were either glaring at Harry or just staring at him. Harry lowers his head and looks down at his plate, Harry could feel Ron’s glare piercing his back

The other three champions walk into the hall, everybody's eyes automatically look at them including Harry. Harry waves to them and they wave back. The three champions walk over to Harry, Draco and Blaise. Cedric speaks up

“Mind if we sit here Harry?” Harry looks at Draco and Blaise, they both nod with a smile on their face

Fleur sits next to Harry while Viktor sits next to Draco leaving Cedric to sit next to Blaise. Cedric shakes Blaises hand and Dracos. They all greet and introduce each other to Draco and Blaise. 

“Arry you need to eat more” Fleur says softly to Harry in a motherly tone, Harry blushes in embarrassment as Fleur starts putting more food on Harry's plate causing the others to snicker. Harry starts to eat slowly knowing he won’t be able to finish the whole plate  
Blaise and Cedric start to engage in their own conversation. Viktor starts to talk to Draco, Draco has a small smile on his face while talking to Viktor. 

Hermione stands up and taps on Harry's shoulder as if she was about to talk to him. Harry turns around to see its Hermione and he smiles  
“Hi Hermione” 

“Hi Har-” Hermione was interrupted by Ron as he grabbed her arm and told her aggressively

“What are you doing talking to the cheater” Ron motioned his eyes to Harry when he said cheater

“Ron Weasley let go of me” Hermione says sternly as she rips her arm out of Ron's grasps

She sits down and mouths to Harry with an apologetic look on her face

“I’ll talk to you later” 

Harry nods and turns back around to continue eating

Breakfast goes by quickly, Draco, Harry and Blaise were on their way to DADA

Professor Moody started the lesson quickly, once everyone arrived. Harry, Draco and Blaise arrived early luckily

“Today we will be studying wand movements” Professor Moody announced

Harry realized he doesn’t use a wand anymore so I raised his hand

“Yes Mr.Potter”

“What if you don’t use a wand?” Other students looked at Harry as if he was stupid, Harry summonded his staff in his hand. The students looked shocked, Hermione was already ready to run to the library and research staff.

“Why do you have a staff Mr.Potter” Professor Moody walked up to Harry 

“My wand stopped working recently and Ollivander ended up letting my magic pick the staff” Harry explained, Moody looked at the staff  
Ron randomly stood up and grabbed Harry's staff, the blue stone turned red and zapped him, the staff returned to Harry's hand automatically

“Of course you have a staff, bloody special Potter, always in the spotlight” Ron taunted with a sneer on his face

“Mr.Weasley sit down” Professor Moody commanded however Ron didn’t listen

He kept on taunting Harry and making fun of him which started to anger Harry. But then he said something that sent Harry of the edge

“Your mother would be ashamed of you Potter, a bloody cheater and freak who doesn’t use a wand, are you even a wizard?!” 

Draco watched Harry and saw Harry's shoulders start to shake with anger. Harry's grip on his staff tightened, his knuckles were clenched white. His eyes started to glow with power as he staff glowed bright too. Harry brought his staff up and stabbed it into the floor. Waves of blue magic glowed throughout the ground. Harry looked straight into Ron's eyes. Ron backed up in fear as Harry started to walk closer to him. Silence filled the room and Magic started to crack and pop in the air that surrounded Harry. Harry’s eyes turned from a green glow to a golden glow, his voice was low and filled with power

“How dare you mention my mother, you have no right, you have no right! To call me a cheater or a FREAK?!” Harry practically screamed the last word

“How dare you call me a freak when you are one” Harry muttered as he backed away from Ron, Harry released the magical pressure, his eyes stopped glowing and turned back to green. Everyone released a breath they were holding since the magical pressure made it harder to breath.

“30 points from Gryffindor for taunting a student and disrupting class” Professor Moody looked at Ron with disdain. Ron got up off the floor and sat in his seat, he looked at Hermione and saw how she refused to acknowledge him. 

Draco looked at Harry in a way as if he was asking if he was okay, Harry nodded with a smile on his face

DADA went by with tension but the lecture went by quite fast. Harry noticed a note in his pocket, saying “we are at the lake” Harry realized if he goes to the lake that he will miss potions. Screw it 

“Tell Professor Snape I'm going to the infirmary because I felt sick” Harry whispered to Draco who nodded. Harry turned around and made his way outside to the Lake. He sees the other three champions sitting there. 

“Hey guys” Harry greeted as he sat down next to them

Fleur was fidgeting with her hands and decided to speak up

“Madam Maxime told me whut ze first task iz” 

Harry, Cedric and Viktor looked at Fleur with shocked faces

“Vhat iz it?” Viktor asked with a thick accent

“Dragons, we haf to get past Dragons” Fleur said looking at Harry

In that moment Harry forgot he was a dragonlord and started panicking

Cedric started to rub Harry's back in support 

“Its okay Harry we have time” Cedric tried to get Harry to calm down

Harry's breathing started to turn rigid

“Are you sure that's the first task?” harry asked weakly 

Fleur nodded sadly and started to pet Harry's hair

Viktor noticed Harry's dragonlord ring

“Arry” Viktor asked to get Harry's attention

Harry turned to look at viktor who was looking at his hand

“Are you a Dragonlord?” Viktor asked with wide eyes

Realization sparked in Harry's head as he remembered, 

Harry nodded

“Zhe last dragonlord vas Merlin” Viktor said with shock

Harry summoned his staff, the others champion look at it closely and with confusion at what Harry was trying to show

“This was merlin's staff” Harry muttered, but loud enough for the others to hear

“Really?!” Cedric said with a smile on his face, Harry nodded, running his hand on his staff and feeling the magic run through it

“Since I'm a dragonlord but wouldn’t that be cheating?” Harry felts some panic arise in his stomach

Viktor immediately shook his head at Harry's statement

“Arry, I know how to speak dovahzul, it eez dragons language” Viktor offered Harry a little smile in support

“How do you know how to speak the dragons language if you’re not a dragon lord” Cedric asked confusingly

“Ze Krum family iz a descendant from dragon trainers” Viktor answered slowly trying to pick the right words

“We’ll be okay” Harry muttered trying to calm himself down causing the other champions to look at him

“Right?” Harry said worriedly as he looked at the others

“We’ll be okay right?” Harry repeated again, the other champions looked down and all sighed. Fleur rubbed Harry's back in support, Harry felt uneasy. Harry knew that he would probably be fine during the first task but what about the others, and what about the other tasks? Harry felt tears welling in his eyes from the stress he held.

“Vhat ez wrong Arry” Fleur asked softly

“ I don’t want this… I hate it” Harry muttered as he thought about all the bad his fame has brought him

Harry looked up at the sun only to realize the time, potions class has ended, he needed Severus he needed a calming draught  
“Potions just ended, I have to go” Harry said as he stood up, he waved goodbye to the champions, Harry started sprinting to the dungeons, Panic and anxiety filling his bones about the first task, what if the dragon doesn’t listen to me, what if i fail?! Negative thoughts filled Harry's head as he was running throughout the halls. He arrived at Severus private quarters

“Giglio” Harry whispered quickly, he ran inside Severus quarters and looked around for a calming draught as a panic attack started to arise in Harry's lungs

The portrait opens and comes in Severus  
He sees Harry snooping around his private quarters

“Mr.Potter what the bloody hell are you doing” Severus says in a menacing voice  
It startled the crap out of Harry

Harry tried to talk but only gasps of air was heard, tears started filling his eyes

Severus didn’t seem to notice and continued

“Why did you skip class, do you think you’re above the rules Potter?” Severus sneered

Harry shook his head no repeatedly“I-*gasp* need a-a calmin-” Harry fell onto his knees with his palms on the floor, tears started running down Harry's face, Harry started muttering

“Im sorry, Im sorry, I'm sorry…” 

Severus realized Harry was having a panic attack, he pulled a calming draught out of his robes and tilted Harry's head back to pour it down his throat. Concern was all over Severus' face. 

“What the bloody hell happened” Severus whispered to Harry 

“I was with the other champions and Fleur told us what the first task was” Harry whispered quickly, Severus paled

“Dragons” Harry added  
Severus’ face softened

“Harry you’re a” Severus started but Harry cut him off

“Dragonlord I know! But I don’t know how to use that magic!” Harry’s voice rang throughout Severus’ room

“Well then maybe it’ll come to you when you see a dragon” Severu said softly while stroking Harry's hair

Harry gasped as he remembered his dream

Harry stood up causing Severus to do that same

“I had a dream” Harry said as he sat down on the couch, his staff summoned into his hand when he didn’t ask, the blue stone glowed and looked as if it was playing a memory

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Severus turned to look at Harry, he shook his head

The staff was showing his dream!

“Its replaying my dream” Harry muttered

Severus watched with shock

“The Great Dragon” Severus muttered

“He was said to be dead though” Severus was shocked

Harry looked at Severus when the memory ended

“He just told you a prophecy” Severus realized

“That was a prophecy?” Harry asked 

Severus nodded

“But what does it mean?” Harry asked curiously'

“We will have to see” Severus muttered   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SKIP TO THE DAY OF THE FIRST TASK  
Harry was nervous as hell, it seemed the other champions were as well. The champions pull their dragons out of the purple bag  
Cedric gets the swedish short-snout, Fleur gets the Common welsh Green, Viktor gets the Chinese Fireball, Harry gets the Hungarian Horntail. 

Fleur looked scared for Harry, the hungarian Horntail was the most dangerous out of the group

Cedric is called out as he goes first, Cedric transfigures a boulder into a Labrador dog which distracts the dragon long enough for him to steal the egg. Cedric walks back inside the tent, They announce that Cedric got 38 points Harry whispers to him

“Good job!” cedric smiles at him

Fleur is called out next “You’ll do great Fleur” Harry says softly, Fleur hugs Harry and then walks outside the tent. Fleur attempts to charm the dragon into a trance, but the dragon snores which resulted in her robes setting on fire. In the end Fleur is able to get the egg and walks back to the tent. They announced Fleur got 36 points

Viktor goes out next, Viktor starts to speak in dovahzul, Harry tries to focus on what he’s saying but he’s too far away to hear him.The dragon doesn’t listen resulting in him using the conjunctivitis curse causing the dragon to become more angry. In the end Viktor gets the egg. They announced Viktor got 40 points.

It was Harry's turn now, Harry looked at the other Champions, they patted his back in support and reassured him.

Harry walked out of the tent and saw the dragon protecting its nest. Harry walked up to the dragon but not too close. Harry summons his staff and kneels in front of the Dragon

Harry starts to speak in dovahzul 

**“My lady”**

The dragon's head whipped towards Harry, the dragon seemed to recognize Harry's magic. Everyone looked at Harry in shock, no hisses were coming out of Harry's mouth, instead they were like growls mixed with greek

**“Could it be?”** The dragon muttered while watching Harry suspiciously

**“Who are you?”** The dragon demanded, Harry stayed kneeled and looked up towards the dragon to respond

**“My lady, My name is Harry Potter, and I am the Last Dragon lord alive”** Harry didn’t have growls come out of his mouth but instead he roared

Dumbledore watched with a dark twinkle in his eyes, as he found out Harry's new ability

**“You’ve talked to Kilgharrah”** The dragon somehow knew 

**“Yes I have”** Harry confirmed

**“You smell as if you’re in love”** The Dragon added, Harry blushed a dark red

Severus watched Harry almost nervously, He knew Dumbledore might interrogate him or Harry later but he was worried about Harry.

**“I am “** Harry whispered

**“What do you need Harry?”** The dragons tone sounded nicer now, this was the moment Harry was afraid of

**“There is a false egg in your nest my lady, I need to retrieve it, I don’t want to order you to step aside”** The Dragon roared in anger, It blasted fire at Harry but Harry didn’t move as the fire didn’t feel hot  
Everyone held their breath, Severus took in a shaky breath praying Harry hasn’t been turned to ash

Dumbledore looked as if he was going to stand up because he can’t have Harry dying

The fire stopped, Harry's robes were gone, his shirt was completely gone, his pants were perfectly intact. Harry's dragon tattoo was in the open for the whole world to see. Draco, Blaise and Severus sighed in relief. The other Champions especially Fleur thanked Merlin in their head

Harry’s tattoo started to glow brighter as he walked closer to the dragon, the dragon moved aside and motioned for Harry to go and take the egg. The tattoo on his back started moving across his body as he walked into the nest of dragon eggs. Harry feels the other eggs and senses the dragons inside of them. Harry places a protection spell on all of the dragon eggs as a thank you for the dragon's hospitality. 

Harry picks up the golden egg and walks out the nest. Before Harry left the area completely he bowed to the dragon and to everyone's shock, the dragon bowed back. Everyone was shocked and silent, They voted Harry's points and announced he got 40 points. When Harry enters the tent Fleur runs up to him and hugs him. Harry decided he loves her hugs, and felt like a mother's hug.

Harry hugged the other champions, everybody started crowding Harry and asking questions. Harry felt overwhelmed. Fortunately Madam Pomfrey scared them away as she needed to scan Harry.

Harry saw Dumbledore watching him, Harry looked away in hope that he would stop watching. 

Before the champions leave to their dorms, they announce the ranks   
Harry and Viktor tied, Cedric in second with Fleur in third. All the students left for the common rooms and dorms. Harry left the tent and was on his way to the common room. The minute he entered everyone was clapping and wanted to ask questions, but Harry interrupted them

“Thank you for the support I want to say first, I know you'll probably want to celebrate which I encourage but I need to go see Professor Snape, so feel free to celebrate without me okay?” Harry said quickly, the slytherins all had smiles on their face, it was interesting

The Slytherins started cheering once Harry left the room, Harry made his way to Severus’ private quarters, the moment he stepped in, Severus slammed him into the wall with his hands held above his head, the golden egg fell softly on the carpet

“Severus?” Harry asked confused as he was looking up at Severus’ eyes

“Don’t even pull such a dangerous stunt again” Severus whispered angrily

Harry slipped his hands out of Severus grasp and gripped Severus neck to pull him down 

Severus’ lips were on Harrys 

Severus grabbed Harry's waist tightly, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, Severus deepened the kiss causing Harry to moan. Harry pulled away from the kiss and looked into Severus’s eyes

“I love you” Harry said


	8. Dementors?! & Wings?!

“I love you” Harry said

Severus forgot how to think, he didn’t know what to do. Harry tried to read Severus reaction but couldn’t

“Harry I'm your professor…” Severus whispered sadly

“I don’t care!” Harry snapped, cheeks flushed in frustration

“Im old enough to be your father” Severus stated blunty

“Age is just a number, I don’t care, I love you and if you love me too then you wouldn’t care too” Harry said stubbornly

Severus backed away from Harry and put his hands in his face. Severus thought about Voldemort, Dumbledore, Oh god Rita Skeeter and the public. But all those thoughts washed away once he thought about being with Harry.

“Harry” Harry raised his head to look at Severus

“yes ” Harry's face morphed into a smile he knew what Severus meant by that. Harry jumped on Severus and hugged him

“Are you sure you want this” Severus whispered

“Yes” Harry said with no hesitation

Severus smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek

“Soo does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?” Harry said cheekily

“I prefer the word partner” Severus said with a smile

“I believe it is time for you to go back to your dorm” Severus whispered

“Okay okay but one more thing” Harry muttered, 

Harry leaned on his tippy toes and wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, he placed his lips on Severus’ gently. It was a short and sweet kiss. Harry pulled away with a shy face

“Now i'll go” Harry concluded

“Goodnight Harry” 

“Good night Severus” Harry picked up the golden egg and walked out the portrait. He made his way to his dorm with a smile on his face. Harry started skipping through the halls and shortly arrived at the portrait. He muttered the password and walked in, the slytherins were done celebrating. He walked into his , Dracos, Blaises and Theodore's room

Harry walked in and placed the egg next to Ebony, Draco and Blaise were awake, Theodore was passed out  
Harry looked at Draco with a huge smile 

“What's got your panties in a swist” Blaise noticed the smile and commented on it

“Nothing” Harry said as he thought they should find out themselves

Harry lied down on his side with the egg in his hands

Harry drifted off into a deep sleep

Harry looked forward and saw the egg open in front of him, a smooth silky singing voice floated from it

_‘Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late,it's gone,it won’t come back’_

And the song kept repeating till it was etched into Harry's mind, Harry turned around and saw the Half-Blood prince standing, Harry ran up to him and noticed the Half-Blood prince was holding his staff.

“How are you able to hold it?” Harry whispered with awe

“It recognized me as your mate Harry” the man said softly back

“I thought i'm just your soulmate” Harry cocked his head to the side and the man started to caress Harry's face

“Oh Harry you are so much more”

Harry noticed the man was looking at something behind him, as Harry turned around he realized he had wings, they were white all around, pearly white when the light hit them, Harry was mesmerized by them. Harry noticed that the feathers under, closest to his back were blue and almost shimmery? Like the feathers on the neck of a peacock

The blue feathers weren’t visible from the outside, you have to lift up harry's wings to see them  
Harry looked back to see the Half blood prince was gone

Harry woke up and immediately felt his back to see if the wings were there 

They weren't.

Harry looked at the egg and stroked it for a second to feel the cool gold shell

Harry places the egg next to Ebony who was talking to Salazar again, Harry walked into the bathroom and looked at his hair  
Harry knew that longer hair was a thing right now but Harry decided he doesn’t want it

“Draco!” Harry calls out

“Yes Harry” Draco walks in looking tired

“Cut my hair” Harry says bluntly

“W-what?!” Draco sputters in surprise

“Are you sure?” Draco says softly

Harry nods

Draco grabs his wand and scissors and started to snip snip snip

Harry closed his eyes and let Draco do his magic

“How much bloody hair do you have Harry!” Draco said frustrated

Harry laughed at his misfortune of doing his hair

**About 15 minutes later Draco finished cutting Harry's hair and started to style it**

“Alright open your eyes” Draco muttered 

Harry opened his eyes

W O W Z A

Draco got rid of his mullet, and took some of his hair off the sides

It was perfect

“I love it” Harry finally said and gave Draco a hug, he looked in the mirror again and saw his hair looked healthier than before. His hair on top was curly, and shiny

Harry looked at his glasses and frowned he started think about how to get rid of them, but decided to ask Severus that later

Harry puts on his signature outfit but with a twist

He pulls out high waisted tight black jeans

Makin his ass pop and look niceeeee

“Draco, how does my arse look in these?” Blaise burst out laughing at Harry's question while Draco gave him a thumbs up, Harry grabbed his usually black button up and tucked it into the tip of his pants waistline. Harry walked over to the body mirror that was next to Salazar's portrait and started to see how he looked, Harry realized his body looked different from the night before. His body looked more feminine but without the boobs and you know. His dick is still there. Harry wondered if it had to do with him having wings in his dream  
His hips were wider, torso more narrow and waist was small  
Harry thought to himself  
“Thank god im gay and that i am a bottom” Harry chuckled

Harry and Draco made their way down to the great hall. Blaise arrived late to the Great Hall Because he had some clothing difficulties. Harry was sitting down and started to eat. He noticed a pair of eyes were on him.Harry looked at the head table and saw that Severus was looking at him, but as he looked closer Harry noticed that Severus was smirking at him. Harry looked away and blushed,Draco didn't notice the little exchange between Harry and his professor. The other three Champions came walking into the Great Hall.  
When Viktor came in, Ron suddenly shouted out

“ a Krum why don't you sit with us today?”   
Viktor ignored him causing Ron to burst with anger, Victor sawHarry wave at him and the other Champions they went to sit over by him . Ron stood up and shot a hex at Harry as his back was facing him

Harry felt a sudden burst of magic near him but didn’t move as he simply didn’t care, but Cedric noticed a burst of light about to hit Harry. Cedric stood up a yelled

“Protego!”  
A light barrier shot out of Cedric's wand and covered Harry, you’d think that Cedric couldn’t sound scary, oh yes he could

“Weasley… you never! Raise your wand when the others' back is turned!” Cedric bellowed as he was angry as fuck. Ron turned a tomato red and sat down looking embarrassed.

Fleur started to hand feed Harry as she thought he was incapable of doing it himself

“Are you so pathetic that you need someone to feed you Potter?” Ron yelled across the table, Cedric glared harry   
Harry ignored him

Suddenly Professor Mcgonagall came running into the great hall with panic in her eyes, 

“Albus!” She yelled

Dumbledore stood up in alarm

“Hundreds of Dementors! Are making their way to Hogwarts” 

Harry raised his head and looked at Hermione

Hermione nodded, the two of them ran outside the Great Hall to see the Dementors, People were calling their names as they ran outside. 

Harry looked around and saw the Dementors getting closer, their sharp cold filled the air.

Harry summoned his staff and stabbed it into the ground, A like blue barrier started to cover Hogwarts, The staff got outside first to see Harry glowing with power

Severus and Mcgonagall raised their wand at the barrier to put more magic into it 

Once the barrier covered Hogwarts Harry didn’t move, he was making sure to hold up the barrier. Students started to come outside to witness what was happening. The champions rushed to Harry's side to get ready for when Harry was going to bring the barrier down. Harry's face was clenched into concentration, beads of sweat started to form. Dementors started to prod at the barrier, Severus ran up to Harry and made eye contact with him, Harry saw the concern in Severus eyes and smiled.

“Harry bring the barrier down!” Dumbledore ordered with anger?

“NOT YET!” Harry yelled back

More and more dementors started to push against the barrier, Harry's eyes started to glow, his staff glowed even brighter. Harry started to grunt in pain as he felt his back crack with horror. Severus spelled away Harry's robes to see large bumps trying to escape his shirt. Severus spelled his shirt away only to see two huge wings on Harry's back. Harry flexed his wings, you could see his wingspan in its full glory. The blue feathers under were glowing too. 

“Im bringing it down!” Harry yelled

The barrier came down, some students started to faint with horror. The teachers hesitated to summon their patronus, Harry summoned his as fast as he could

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry held his staff up high, and unflexed his wings

A burst of light came out of his staff, his stag appeared but so did another animal that started to form, A bloody dragon?!  
Both were huge, his stag was running after all the dementors chasing them away, the dragon was seriously huge, started to fly as it chased the dementors too but there were more and more dementors coming and Harry was starting to tire out from all this magic he was using

“Expecto patronum” Severus muttered but was close enough for harry to hear

A doe burst from his wand but also A bloody dragon too?!

Harry started chuckling and looked at Severus

Severus looked back at Harry with a small smile on his face

Viktor walked up to Harry and pointed out something in particular

“Arry, your dragon ez a female” 

Harry was surprised, “Really?” Viktor nodded

All the dementors started to go away, Harry started to wobble on his feet as he reached magical exhaustion. Harry fainted, Severus caught him. The Patronus’ fought off the last dementors and then started to mist away  
The students returned to their dorms for the time being as classes were canceled for today, which meant free dayyyy

Severus layed Harry onto a bed in the infirmary

Dumbledore and Pomfrey came running in

Pomfrey started to run scans and administer potions immediately

“When did he get wings?” Dumbledore asked pomfrey

“It seemed he came into an extra early inheritance, i think it's because since he was entered into the tournament he is now considered an adult by magic” Pomfrey concluded looking shocked

“The amount of power he holds needs to be controlled” Dumbledore said while stroking his beard, that stupid twinkle in his eye  
Severus nodded in FAKE agreement

‘Hell no he doesn’t’ Severus thought

Severus looked out the window and saw kids were enjoying nature which made him think about lily…  
Yes he loved her but like a sister

Severus remembered how Lily and him would lie down on the grass and look at the sky

Dumbledore and Pomfrey exited the room a few minutes ago

Harry started to move around in his sleep, he shot up gasping

“Relax Harry” Severus reassuring 

“Are the dementors gone?” Harry asked quickly

Severus nodded and caressed Harry's face

“Harry” Harry looked into Severus eyes

“Yes” 

“When did you get wings?” Severus asked bluntly

“Honestly I don’t know, I had a weird dream with them in it” Harry explained while feeling the feathers

“You think I could fly?” Harry asked cheekily

Severus chuckles. Harry realized he loved his laugh

“Can i touch them” Severus whispered

“Of course Severus you’ll a l w a y s have my consent” Harry said with a smirk

“Brat” Severus muttered, he reached over and stroked Harry's feathers, Harry loved it

“Mmn” Harry's eyes fluttered shut, he accidentally let out a small moan, and immediately slapped his hands over his mouth  
Severus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow

“It uh feels really good when you do that, can you do the blue feathers” Harry asked with the sweetest smile he could muster  
Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation 

Harry lifted his wing and Severus started to groom his blue feathers

Harry grabbed onto Severus as his muscles became jelly

“...so good…” Harry said as his face was squished in Severus’ neck, 

“Harry” Severus whispered

“Mmm” Harry responded

“Would you like me to bring you to my quarters?”   
Severus could feel Harry's face heating up on his neck  
Harry nodded

Severus carefully picked Harry up, making sure not to fold his wings in a uncomfortable way

“You know they canceled classes till the next task?” Severus whispered into Harry's ear 

“..Really?” Harry turned his head so his mouth is facing Severus ear

“I think i should bring you to your dorm” Severus whispered  
“Mkay”

They arrive to the slytherin dorms, he walked into Harrys, it was empty, it seemed the others were elsewhere  
Severus put Harry down on the bed gently, Harry didn’t let go of Severus

"Harry no”

“Harry yes” Harry pulled Severus down next to him, 

“At Least let me take of my robes” Severus muttered, He spelled away his robes leaving him with his black button up and pants, Harry realized he was shirtless,

“I just realized I have no shirt on” Harry muttered, Severus gave him a look ‘really?’  
Harry scooted closer to Severus

“You do know that they will find out about us if i stay here…” Severus whispered as he wrapped his hand around Harry and started stroking his wing

“I don’t care” Harry said

“I don’t care about what people think, they can go stick a-”

“Okay Harry” Severus rubbed Harry's wings more causing Harry to go silent

Harry nuzzled his face into Severus chest 

“If you ever die, i'll hunt you down and kill you all over again for leaving me” Harry muttered in Severus’ chest, Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's head 

Harry drifted off to sleep as Severus stroked his wings

Severus also drifted off to sleep

10 minutes later, Harry and Severus were curled up together, Draco and Blaise enter the room

“OH MY-” Draco almost yelled until Blaise slapped his hand over Draco's mouth

“What the bloody hell are you yelling fo- oh my” Blaise smirks as he walks over to Harry's bed with draco. The two walk over to each other's beds

“Harry really be gettin some dick huh” Blaise muttered

“Maybe this is what he was so happy about last night” Draco whispered across the room to blaise  
Blaise nodded in agreement

“I saw we wake them up for dinner” Draco agreed with Blaise

“Wake Harry first so that Snape doesn’t kill us” Draco whispers thinking about the horror of a angry just-woken Snape  
“Chess?” Blaise suggested

Draco nodded as they walked back out the room

Severus pulled Harry closer to him, His left hand slid over Harry's arse and gripped it securely. Harry arches his back into Severus’ hand. Remember they both dead asleep

Harry falls into another dream

“Harry” Harry turns around to see the Half-blood prince

Harry runs up to him asking questions continuously

“Why do i have wings? Why do I have the curves of a girl? Why do I-” The man cut Harry off 

“Harry” Harry looks closer at the man and realizes he can see his facial features, but for some reason he still doesn’t recognize the man

“Hi my half-blood prince” Harry responds cheekily

“You came into a extremely early creature inheritance, you have the curves of a girl because you are a submissive, your body is made for a dominant partner” The man concluded

“Oh” Harry says shocked

“What creature am i?” Harry finally asked

“I don’t know” The man answers sheepishly

“Who are you?” Harry asks again

“I am-”   
Draco was shaking Harry awake

“Dammit Draco I was about to find out who the half-blood prince is!” Harry said angrily  
Draco skeeted to the other side of the room 

Harry turned to look at Severus who was awake from Harry's outburst

“Half-Blood prince?”

“The man I see in my dreams, do you know who he is?” Harry asked desperately

“yes , yes i do” Severus chuckled

Draco and Blaise leave the room as they noticed a conversation between the two was gonna start  
Harry realized Severus’ hand was on his arse causing him to blush, Severus’ pulled Harry even closer causing the grip to tighten  
Harry and Severus faces were inches apart

“Harry do you really want to know who he is?” Severus whispered into Harry's ear

“Yes” Harry said immediately

Severus leaned forward and whisper into his ear  
“don’t listen to him, and don’t look him in the eye” 

Harry gasped  
“It’s YOU?!” 

Severus started cackling

“Yes my little snake” Severus said he pulled Harry in for a short kiss

“Thank merlin it's you” Harry said as he rested his head on Severus chest

“I believe it is time for dinner Harry” Severus said looking at the clock

The two got up, Severus spelled his robes back on as Harry pulled out a black button up to tuck back into his pants. Severus ogled Harry's arse as he was adjusting his clothing.

“I have more questions” Harry muttered as he turned around to look at Severus  
“I will answer them after dinner”

The two make their way to the great hall, as Harry sat down

Owls flew over the table dropping mail and the daily prophet

Harry reads the title

“The Boy Who Lived spotted walking through Diagon Alley with Potions Master Severus Snape, Secret Love Affair?!”   
The picture had shown Harry holding Severus’ hand

Harry burst into laughter causing many to look at him


	9. Dark fae?

“The Boy Who Lived spotted walking through Diagon Alley with Potions Master Severus Snape, Secret Love Affair?!” 

Draco muttered the title looking at Harry and also started to laughing

Within 3 minutes Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Theodore were laughing their asses off

Suddenly

Severus burst out laughing after he read the title, in the middle of his laughing he announced

“What a load of b u l l s h i t” 

Everyone was in shock, Professor Snape was laughing! And he cursed, causing more to burst out in laughter, especially the twins  
“Severus!” Mcgonagall exclamed

“Its true” Severus deadpanned

“Still watch your language” Mcgonagall scolded

Severus shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes   
Somebody in the great hall was reading it outloud

“Harry Potter was spotted walking outside of Diagon Alley with Professor Severus Snape. This would be seen as normal but this was seen as suspicious due to the locked hands between them. This brings up many many questions. During Professor Snape's Hogwarts years it was told he dabbled in the Dark Arts which alarms people if our Harry Potter was seen with him. Recently Harry Potter was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, and got past the first task with a breeze. Somebody in Slytherin informed me that Harry did not celebrate with them, he went to Professor Snape. This brings up more questions. But even more recently, the ministry had carelessly lost control of the dementors of Azkaban. When the dementors mysteriously attacked Hogwarts, it was Harry who protected it and not Headmaster Dumbledore! During the attack Harry was seen with wings, white gorgeous wings. Is our hero a creature? If so, what type of creature? Is our hero gay?Is he turning Dark?Is he taken? Why didn’t Dumbledore take control of the situation? How powerful is Harry Potter? And is Professor Snape really in the light?- Rita Skeeter”

“HAHAHA” Harry was laughing and gasping for air with beads of tears in the corners of his eyes. His laugh died out and his face became seriously 

“Guess it's time to talk to Rita” Harry muttered

People started to walk up to Harry and repeat the exact questions Rita has stated, Some were even touching his wings

“All of you sit down!” Harry eventually bellowed

“I will give you my answers when I want to, which most definitely is not right now and do not touch my wings!” Harry glared

Harry took one more bite of his mashed potatoes and walked out the Great Hall, everyone's eyes were looking at the pearly big wings that stuck out through the two holes in the back of Harry's button up. Severus looked at the wings with familiarity, Dumbledore also looked at the wings and imagined what they’d look like hanging on a wall

Harry started running to the second floor to get to the girls bathroom, he thought he might as well talk to moaning myrtle and see if she's doing well at least

Harry arrived to the bathroom

“Myrtle?” Harry called out

“Hello Harry” Myrtle said calmly which was weird

Harry took his robes and placed them on the ground to sit on them

“How have you been Myrtle?” Harry asked genuinely, Myrtle had helped Harry with the chamber of secrets, and many didn’t like her because one she was a ghost and two because she was loud but in the end she was quite a nice girl

“Lonely but layla has been keeping me company” Myrtle floated in front of Harry

“Layla?”

“You know, the Basilisk” Myrtle pointed down there

“Her name is layla?” Harry asked shocked

“Well no… I just call her that hehe” Myrtle giggled

“I have to go and talk to her right now actually so i'll see you later” Harry got up and opened the passage down, he started running down and found an empty chamber

_‘Hello?’_

_‘Masssster!’_ Harry heard water whooshing in the distance

_‘Hello my beauty’_ Harry cooed as he pet the basilisk

_‘What are you doing here master’_ the basilisk opened its safe eyes to look at Harry

_‘I wasss wondering if you have a name’_ Harry asked first

_‘I do, my name isss Eve’_ Harry chuckled at the coincidence of it

_‘Eve? Like Adam and Eve?”_ Harry asked with a cheeky smile

_‘I do not know who thisss Adam and Eve are, massssster why do you have wingss’_ Eve cocked her big head to the side in confusion

_‘Im not ssssure Eve, I need to find out what time of creature i am’_ Harry explained shortly

_‘My old master has a library in the structure i was born-’_ Eve stopped to motion her head towards the huge structure of Salazar's face and head

_‘He would go inside and make it open’_ Eve finished

_‘Thank you Eve, here's some food’_ Harry summoned a big fat deer for Even who scarily swallowed it in one go

_‘No thank you masssster’_ Eve hissed with gratitude

Harry walked over to Salazar's structure thingy and opened a secret door inside of it  
 _‘Open’_ Harry hissed

The door slid open, Harry summoned his staff and cast a continuous bright lumos and saw many books on the shelves but they weren’t in english! They were almost like squiggles but he could understand it

‘Potions’ ‘spells’ ‘creatures’ ‘daily logs’ ‘secrets’ ‘charms’ 

Harry read the sections by which the books were categorized in, Harry thought of showing Severus the potions books even if Severus can’t read it, Harry could translate it for him

Harry took one of the potions books and skimmed through it

‘Lycanthropy’ it was written on the top of the page

“It couldn’t be” Harry whispered, Harry continued to read the potion ingredients and steps, the instructions led to end with

“A cure!” Harry yelled happily, he could help Remus

“I have to bring this to Severus but first i need to find out what i am”  
Harry looked at the creature category

‘Griffin’ ‘unicorns’ ‘centaur’ ‘angel’ ‘basilisk’ ‘phoenix’ ‘thunderbird’ ‘Dementors’ ‘Dark fae’ ‘veela’ ‘merperson’ ‘pixie’ ‘werewolf’ ‘troll’ ‘elf’ ‘goblin’ ‘Acromantula’ ‘Hippogriff’ ‘ghost’

Harry read all the titles a second time and was drawn to one of them

‘Dark fae’ Harry opened the book fascinated and started reading the parseltongue

“Dark fae originated from THE phoenix, the one that started all of life, however even in our time they are running out of time, almost extinct, I suspect by 1900 for the species to be extinct. By the age of 18 the dark fae gains their horns but little do people know is that they gain their wings 4 years prior. After a Dark Fae develops their wings and learns to fly their horns start to come out. The type of fae from most common to rarest are 

Earth fae: have brown wings and more of a curled horn, control the earth, ground and trees

Ice fae: have very like blue wings and shorter horns, can manipulate water and cold, at its power peak in cold weather

Fire fae: bright red wings and wave horns with a sharp tip, can summon fire at its will, raise heat and melt. At its peak in hot weather

Wind fae: Have white feathers on top that blend into a blue on the feathers tips, the horns curl back, wind fae are the best at flying, able to make extremely sharp turns, can summon tornadoes and wind blasts

Moon fae: the second rarest, have pitch black feathers which are completely matte, they control the moon's power and are said in myth to be able to raise the moon and set it. They can manipulate water and land, and are most powerful at night when the moon is out. On a full moon they are practically invincible, They can heal the near dead to life, they can raise the seas too

Sun fae or also known as the dark phoenix fae: The rarest of all, to be a sun fae you have to be a descendant of The phoenix, A phoenix fae’s wings can deceive the eye since their wings could be any color, but a little do people know is that the under feathers are a completely different color. When a fae dips into their power and uses a great amount at once, those feathers start to glow. A regular phoenix creature is red all around due to it being connected to the sun's power which is correct but a fae has different colors to blend in to other groups. However even though sun fae’s wings can range in color, the more power you wield the brighter the wings. If powerful enough, one can have white wings. The horns nearly curl but instead wave and face upward and out to the sides. Their horns are usually black. A Sun fae is most powerful in the daylight where it can absorb the sun's power, Sun fae if killed have the possibility of rebirth, and can heal another back to life but that takes a strenuous amount of power. They can control fire, the earth, water is trickier for them, they control the heat and air. There is a myth that if the moon and sun were to combine powers they can create lightning’ and also raise the sun and moon into an eclipse  
The next page was ripped out which meant Harry had to ask Salazar about it, Harry was shocked and decided to take that book with him too

Harry noticed something in the book stating “Dark fae are not evil”

Harry sighed in relief at that , Harry took the two books with him and ran out of the Chamber, quickly saying goodbye to eve he ran up the stairs and out of breath said

“Myrtle you would not believe what i’ve found out” Harry said quickly

“What is it Harry?”

“I found out what creature i am”

“That great”

“I know! I have to go now so i’ll definitely see you later”

Harry ran before Myrtle could say goodbye

Myrtle started screaming again to traumatize students happily

Harry ran outside and met up with the champions, severely out of breath from not breathing while he was running

“Arry slow down!” Fleur said to Harry while caressing his hair Harry smiled at her and gave her a hug

“What was so important for you to meet up with us at the last minute?” Cedirc asked as he looked confused

Harry motioned for them to sit down, once everyone was comfortable Harry pulled out the two books and started explaining

“These two books are from slytherins library-” the other three gasped and looked at Harry in shock

“I know, and they are written in parseltongue so i was able to read it, I found out what creature i am”

“Vhat creature are you Arry?” Viktor asked with a clocked head

“A dark fae”

“Vut those awre extinct!” Viktor and Fleur exclaim shocked

“Harry, what's a dark fae?” Cedric asked leading Harry to go onto a full explanation WHICH I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITE

“Arry what type of Dark Fae are you?” Fleur said softly as a group of kids walked by

“A sun fae also known as-” Fleur finished the sentence

“A dark Phoenix fae, amazing Arry you are the last of your kind” Fleur spoke with admiration

“At beauxbatons ve are told stories aburt them and if you would be willing Arry, everyone would love to meet you, its madam maximes dream to meet one” Fleur said desperately

“Of course” Harry nodded towards her

“I feel like you want to tell us more Harry” Cedric read Harry like a book and Harry nodded

“You know what it said in the daily prophet?”

“Yeah about you and Professor Snape which is a bunch of crap” Cedric replied

“Well um” Harry looked down

“Awre you happy with im Arry?” Fleur asked in a motherly tone

“Does he treat you right?” Cedric asked in a brotherly tone

“Iz he good een bed?” Viktor asked with a chuckle

Harry started stuttering

“We uh heh w-we haven’t um” 

“Iz okay Arry” Fleur rubbed his back while Cedric and Viktor were laughing and high fiving

“But seriously does he treat you right?” Cedric asked 

“Yeah Severus treats me amazingly” The moment Harry said the word Severus, Cedric's soul floated out of his body

“You-you call him Severus?!” Cedric whisper yelled  
Harry nodded happily

Fleur chuckled at the whole exchange

“Can I meet the others now?” Harry asked like child getting excited for halloween  
Fleur nodded 

“I'll see you guys later, also here's what the egg says when you open it” Harry passed each of them a small slip of paper causing them all to look at him shocked Harry chuckled at their faces and walked away with Fleur

They arrived to where Fleurs school was staying

“Fleur what is the meaning of this?!” Madam Maxime exclaimed in French

“Madam! He is a submissive Sun fae!”  Fleur said excitedly, causing all the other girls to hear and gasp

“Its true Madam" Harry spoke up 

“Harry you speak french? When?” Fleur looked at Harry shocked

“My aunt knew French and I learned” Harry explained

“Is this true, are you really a dark phoenix fae?” Madam Maxime said with a large smile of her face, Madam Maxime muttered a spell to make her shrink to a regular height since she is abnormally tall

“May i hug you” She asked softly as she walked towards Harry

“Of course, you can all touch my wings if you’d like” Harry proposed to her  
Madam Maxime engulfed Harry into a warm hug 

“Harry you have fulfilled my greatest wish in life, if you need anything I'm here”

“Great because Dumbledore can’t find out yet” Harry said quickly with nervousness filling his body

Madam Maxime nodded and understood, she started to card her fingers through Harry's wings

“They are so soft”

“Thank you” Harry whispered

Other girls walked up to Harry and started to ask him question

“How are you not affected by our allure?” The girl was young probably 11 years old

“This is my sister Gabrielle and he’s not affected because he found his mate”  the moment Fleur said mate the girls were coddling him, they brought him to this big fancy room and mothered him

Harry ended up laying down with his head in fleurs lap

“Who is he?” Harry looked at Fleur and she nodded which let him know that they won’t tell

“Severus Snape, the tall man with the long hair”

“Isn’t he old?” Gabrielle said without thinking and slapped her hand over her mouth causing Harry to chuckle

“Yes he is older”

“You know he wears a glamour over his whole body?” Madam Maxime pointed out from the chair she is sitting in

“He is?!” Harry says shocked  
Madam Maxime nodded 

“I have seen him without it, he is hiding his good looks you are one lucky man Harry” Harry nodded at that  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Harry was making his way to Severus’ private quarters with the two books in his arm and decided while he's there he’d talk to Salazar about the book

“Giglio” The portrait opened

“Severus?”

“He's not here” Salazar said in english instead of parseltongue

“Salazar I found your library” Harry said 

“finally”Harry glared a bit at him 

“I found your book on dark fae” Harry added

“Why would you… no” Salazar said with wonder

“Dark Phoenix fae at your service” Harry did a little bow as a joke

Salazar's face with filled with shock and then morphed into confusion

“Why are you telling me this?”

Harry took in a deep breath and opened the book to show Salazar the missing page

“There's a ripped out page” Harry sighed

“Impossible” Salazar muttered

“Do you have any idea of what happened?”

“Honestly i need to think about it” Salazar concluded

“But congrats on finding out” Salazar added

“Thank you” Harry says 

The portrait bursts open

Severus comes walking in and sees Harry

“Why are you here?” The smile disappears from Harry's face

“Do you not want me here?” Harry asked with a sad face

“Of course I want you here, I'm just asking Harry” Severus’ eyes soften as he looks into Harrys  
Harry smiled

“Okay so two things I went in to Salazar's library and found out what I am”  
“And?”

“Im a sun fae also known as a dark phoenix fae”

“Are you sure” Severus stood up in shock

“Yes why?” Harry looked at Severus with confused eyes

“That means i should also be one but I'm way past the inheritance age”

“What does that mean?” Harry asked as he grabbed Severus hand

“It means someone placed a block on me”

“How do you remove it”

“Severus can’t” Salazar cut in

“But you can” Salazar added while looking at Harry

“Harry do you know why you were able to block an unforgivable?” Salazar added

“Because your power comes from The phoenix they started life and can reverse it, Harry you have the power of the sun, its limitless ” Salazar added

Harry was shocked

“Alright but before we do this, Severus take off your glamour”

Severus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, he grabbed his wand and whispered

“Finite incantatem”   
Severus’ hair looked more healthier and came down to his shoulders, his nose… it wasn’t crooked, his shoulders broadened out more, muscle filled his body more causing Harry to blush, he became even taller reaching 6’3 his jawline became sharper and any wrinkles faded away

“Why have you been wearing a glamour…” Harry whispered

“One , scary reputation, two if you can love me at my worst then I know I can let you in” Severus explains while looking straight at Harry  
Harry runs up to severus and jumps onto him, hugging him hard

“Thank you” Harry whispers in his ear

Severus kissed Harry's cheek in return

“Alright time to remove this stupid block”

Harry stepped back, closed his eyes to feel his own magic, he reached out his hand and his eyes glowed, and not the regular glow. They were completely white

Harry saw Severus magic, it was like a tree with branches of his magic in it, one of the branches had a lock on it. Harry's magic grasped on it causing Severus to gasp, it felt weird. Harry's face contorted to concentration

Harry's magic fully surrounded the block and started to attack it, Severus flinched in pain  
The lock started to crack, Harry's magical fire started to attack it causing the lock to shatter.  
Harry blinked his eyes, turning back to normal as he looked at Severus, Severus was on the ground gasping in pain, Harry spelled away Severus top half of his clothes since Severus wings and horns were coming in. He kneeled down next to Severus and held his hand  
“Its okay you'll be okay” Harry soothed helping Severus calm down, Harry heard Severus bones start cracking causing Harry to wince, Severus horns started to grow and reach their full length, Harry saw white wisps of magic surround Severus violently  
Harry stepped back and watched, Severus horns fully came out and his wings were out. He has black matte wings and… 

“You’re a dark moon fae…” Harry whispered as Severus moved his wings around, his wings were huge, stretched them up to his full length, Harry gasped in amazement

“Severus’ wings are bigger than yours because he’s a dominant” Salazar said as he noticed Harry's staring

“Harry” Harry stepped forward 

“What am I?” Severus whispered

“Your a moon fae, and im a sun fae” Harry’s smile widened

“Unfair i want horns” Harry reached up to caress one of Severus’ horns 

Severus chuckled

“As amazing as this is I have more news” Harry said softly as he went to pick up the other book   
Severus looked at Harry with confusion

“In this book there is a potion recipe for the cure of lycanthropy”  
Severus eyebrows shot up

“If this is a joke its not funny” Harry laughed and shook his head

He conjured a parchment and translated everything and then handed it to Severus

“Severus we could help people! And put it on the market, give it to the ministry” 

Severus scanned the page and finally spoke

“This could work” Severus said with a smile, he picked up Harry and spin him around

“Shall we call Remus later” Harry whispered

“Yes” 

“You know today is the first quidditch Game” Harry said softly

“Be careful” Severus kissed Harry's forehead before Harry left the room  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SKIP TO QUIDDITCH GAME, LIKE MID GAME

Severus put on a glamour to hide his new features you could say

Harry was sitting on his broom and searching for the snitch, Harry saw Ginny staring at him instead of looking for the snitch, Harry spotted a golden sparkle and started chasing it. Harry saw Ginny chasing him and honestly her face be all kinda messed up. Harry pushed more magic into his broom and started to speed towards the snitch, he caught it. They announced Slytherins win but then Harry gets hit by a rogue bludger in his right wing

Harry heard a sickening crack and yelped, he fell off his broom, Severus watched Harry fall and stood up immediately,   
“Arresto Momentum” Severus yelled

Harry’s body slowly fell to the ground gently, Harry's wing moved and caused him to cry out in pain

“AGHH” Harry's tears ran down his face, Madam pomfrey came running to harry and levitated him to the infirmary, Severus and Dumbledore were running behind. Madam Pomfrey layed Harry down on his stomach. Harry ended up passing out from the pain. The three discussed that Harry would be healing his wing for 2 weeks till he’d be allowed to move them again. Dumbledore didn’t say anything after that, he just observed and watched how Severus would stay by Harry's side. Severus ended up finished the potion while harry was bed ridden and decided to call Remus once Harry was there to see it

TWO WEEKS LATER

“It's been two weeks Severus” harry said softly wanting to get up

“I know i know but Poppy needs to run more scan on you” 

“Fine” Harry muttered wanting to move his wings

Pomfrey comes walking in the room and scans Harry, before Harry stands up Hermione comes running into the room

“Harry! You’re awake!” Hermione said happily

“Hi Hermione”

“Can we meet up outside once you’re up and running?” 

Harry nodded, Hermione eventually left the room after she talked to Severus

Harry looked at Severus with puppy eyes causing Severus to groan 

“Fine” Severus muttered

Harry stood up slowly and stretched his wings with a satisfied ah

Harry met up with Hermione outside near the lake 

“Okay Hermione so why did you want to meet up with me”

“I want to see you fly”

“I haven't flown before Hermione” 

“I know but today you will” Hermione bounced excitedly 

“How” Harry deadpanned

“You shall find that out yourself” Hermione chuckled while patting Harry's back 

Harry closed his eyes and felt his wings start to move he thought about them moving harder and faster, in a second in was up in the air and started soaring above Hogwarts and circled back to Hermione

Severus watched from a window in hogwarts  
Severus thought ‘I have to get Dumbledore to fuck off’


	10. Thunder Bird?!

Harry walks into Severus’ quarters wondering what he wanted to talk to him about

“Harry, i finished the potion” Severus says as he saw Harry’s confused face, Harry's face morphed into a smile

“And he should be here in 3 2 1” Remus came bursting through the fire place and started to pat himself down

Harry ran up to Remus and hugged him

“Hi Harry” 

“Hi remus”

“So what do you need me here for” Remus said looking at Severus 

“Harry and I found a cure” severus said with a smile

Remus was shocked and looked confused

“But i though-”

“I was wrong Lupin” Severus cut in

“We need you to test it” Harry added

“Before i do, why do you smell like each other” Remus pointed at both

“Mates” Severus said blunty 

“Harry doesn’t have creature blo-” Remus started

“Actually i do, im a dark sun fae” Harry decided to tell

“A dark sun fae?! But they are extinct, so if Harrys a sun fae, then severus is a"

“Moon fae” severus finished

Severus pulled the potion out of his robes and handed it to Remus

Remus gulped it down quickly and felt the immediate effects he didn’t feel a pull towards the moon anymore  
His eyes turned from yellow to his natural hazel before he was turned, he still had heightened smell and hearing  
“You cured me…” Remus stepped up to Severus to give him a hug, Severus is mostly comfortable in giving Harry hugs so he patted Remus’ back in return

“I have to go to the ministry and tell them about this, will you make more? I know people who were forcibly turned”  
Harry smiled and looked at Severus

“Yes i believe i can do that”

Remus stepped in the fireplace and floo’d to the ministry

Harry looked at Severus with a smirk

“Ready to make some chuh ching” Severus chuckled

“I believe we should go down to the chamber and look at more books later” Harry said with a thoughtful face

“I agree” Severus said absentmindedly

“What wrong?” Harry looked at severus as he noticed

“I think we shouldn’t spend so much time together” 

Harry looked extremely hurt

“I thought you-” Harry started

“Harry i do but Dumbledore is getting suspicious, and students are noticing you have been coming to my quarters, we have to keep this secret” Severus said quickly 

“Ugh But-”

“I know” Severus caressed Harry's face in comfort

“I have to go” Harry says shortly, Severus looked at him with an eyebrow

“Forbidden forest” Harry noticed Severus’ confusion

“Be careful” Severus whispered loud enough for Harry to here

“I will” Harry responded as he left the room

Harry takes a shortcut the twins taught him and starts to fly...fast…

Harry started to speed through the air right above the trees of the forbidden forest, he felt his wings cut through the winds like a knife through butter. Harry decided that he went very far into the forest and glided down into the spot below him.  
Harry landed on the ground and looked in front of him. It was sunny in the forbidden forest? ‘Weird’ Harry thought. Harry saw a herd of unicorns and he started to walk near them, but then he stopped, he knew he couldn’t go near them whilst wearing a shirt because they might think he was hiding a weapon. Harry removed his robes and shirt then placed them by a tree on the ground, Harry's feminine figure was out in the open, the only clothing he wore were high waisted jeans that hugged him. Harry started to walk towards the unicorn again and they noticed him. They all started to walk towards him, one of the younger ones started nuzzling him at his waist. Their leader was as big as an adult horse, but it was strange this unicorn wasn’t white, it was black. All of the unicorns surrounded him but the ones in front moved out of the way for their leader. The leader came forward and brought its head down to level Harrys, Harry reached out his hand to pet it. It pushed against his hand, Harry looked at the unicorn's horn; it was very long and narrow. Harry felt all of the unicorns pure magic around him, he felt them unlock something in him. Harry moved his hand to feel the top of his head, his horns were starting to come in which was weird, those are supposed to grow slowly till im 18. They kept on growing, and they were huge, no doubt noticeable.  
Harry felt his magic snap, his wings were on fire, but they weren’t burning, it was a magic fire. But what was weirder was that his fire was blue, why was everything with him blue and glowing?

“You are a dark Fae young one?” Harry looked at the unicorn in shock 

“How’d you know” Harry asked shocked

“Us unicorns know things”The leader said

Harry nodded in understanding

“We unlocked your power early because there is evil heading your way” The unicorn sounded wise

Harry nodded and bowed in gratitude  
Harry realized he was able to stop the fire on his wings with a mere thought  
Harry watched the unicorns run away further into the forest, Harry decides to walk further into the forest too he started to wonder if the forest ever ended

Harry kept walking for at least 20 minutes till he heard something in the bushes. Harry stopped and lit his wings on fire in defense. Harry was pushed back against a tree, he looked up and saw a snarling wolf person Harry heard about heard about who it was from Remus

“Fenrir Greyback” Harry said with no fear

“Harry potter” Fenrir said with a growl

“Here to take me to voldemort?” Harry taunted, his wings fire became even brighter

Fenrir stepped back as he noticed Harry flexed his wings

“No, What creature are you?” Fenrir sniffed the air 

“A dark phoenix fae” Harry said as he watched Fenrir closely

“We cured Remus’ lycanthrope” Harry added

“Both are impossible” fenrir growled

“Are you loyal to voldemort”

“No, I am the alpha so I do not follow anyone and neither do my wolves” Fenrir said immediately

“I know you’re not light” Harry concluded

“The werewolves are grey, guessing Lupin couldn’t handle it?” Fenrir chuckled

“No he could not” Harry said sadly  
“How much do you know about your creature history?” Fenrir asked

“Nothing” Harry said as he examined the forest

“Wow… dark fae have a very high place in the magical world, since they are the only related to The Phoenix, but it seems you are a direct descendant which means the ministry doesn’t apply to you once you register as a sun fae” Fenrir explained

“That's perfect” Harry said thinking of what he could do to dumbledore

“I have a question” Harry suddenly said  
Fenrir nodded and waited

“If you’re not loyal to Voldemort, how come Severus sees you at the meetings?” Harry looked extremely confused at this point and stopped his wings fire

Fenrir nodded and started to answer “Severus? Yes that is right it's because if i dont go he will hurt my pack” Fenrir's eyes turned black with anger

Harry nodded in understanding 

“Have you met the thunderbird of the forest yet?” Fenrir chuckled

“Those are real?!” Harry said excitedly

“Yes but I can’t come” Fenrir said seriously

“Why?”

“I have a pack to watch” Fenrir finished quickly and then ran off in his wolf form

Harry decided to practice his wings  
Harry flexed his wings and lifted off the ground, He sped through the forest, maneuvering through and around trees. Harry smiled through the wind but immediately stopped as he felt the magic in the air changed  
Harry looked around him and saw there were no trees in a mile radius which confused Harry. Harry looked up at the sky and saw it storming, Harry activated his fire again in case. A huge bird came from the sky   
It had a white body with a sharp black beak and claws. It had two sets of golden wings with a long tail that had extra feathers at the end  
Harry saw it and was fascinated, the moment it touched the ground Harry was struck by lightning

**“It's time for you to become what you truly are, a phoenix”**

Harry felt the electricity course through his system and it shut him down, he felt his magic change. His body started to change, he looked at his new body. He was bloody huge! Harry transformed into his true form a phoenix   
Harry’s phoenix was black? That's weird cause his human form has white wings. Harry was the same size as the thunderbird, His phoenix had huge black matte feathers and sharp claws, his horns were huge and his beak was sharp and curved. His wings were gigantic, he had a tail that have a multitude of long feathers attached.(if you search of phoenix maleficent i'm referring to that) It looked as if a magic wind and fire came off Harry as he flew

**“Am I able to change back?”** Harry roared (mhm roared or squaked) at the thunderbird

**“Of course just imagine your human form”** Harry thought about what he looked like as a human  
He was back on the ground and now looking up at the thunderbird

**“Why am I am black phoenix? When my wings are white”** Harry asked looking confused as ever

**“Because your white phoenix form is your animagus form my duty is done i must go, goodbye Harry”**  
The thunderbird disappeared back into the clouds, Harry waved goodbye and started to fly above the forest and back to hogwarts. Harry started to fly above the sky with the birds. Harry loved this feeling of freedom.

Harry saw Severus outside monitoring students and decided to land next to him

“Hello Professor Snape” Harry said with a nice smile

He noticed Severus put up his mask so no one noticed the thing between the two guys.

“Evening Mr.Potter” Professor Snape wore his usual sneer

“I didn’t miss dinner right?”  
Snape shook his head

“You have ten minutes, I suggest you go “Harry nodded and left

“oh and mr.potter?”  
Harry turned back around  
“Put on a shirt” Harry saw how Severus looked him up and down causing Harry to blush, Harry left quickly

He sat next to Draco in the great hall

“Harry where have you been, I haven’t seen you all day” Draco looked at Harry suspiciously

“I was out flying, Its amazing Draco” Harry gushed all happy

“So what's with the horns” Draco pointed at them

“I will explain to you later”

Harry noticed the girls from beauxbatons were entering, They all walked over to him and greeted him, Fleur sat down on his left

“Hello Harry” Fleur decided to talk to him in french now on

“Hi fleur how are you” Fleur smiled at him

“I am good”

Before Fleur asked him back Ginny came from behind Harry and yelled at Fleur

“Leave him alone! he is mine! I'm the one who is supposed to marry him!” Ginny screeched, everybody turned to look at what's going on, including severus.

Harry immediately stood up and turned around to look at Ginny, Harry had a murderous look in his eyes but he decided to not to use his wing fire yet

“I am not going to marry you ginny” Harry growled

Ginny acted stupid and kept going

“YES YOU ARE” she screeched even louder so Harry decided to yell back Harry ignited his wings which started everyone, Dumbledore watched curiously

“I ALREADY HAVE MY MATE GINNY AND IM GAY” Harry summoned his staff and raised to magical pressure, causing Ginny to collapse under the force

Harry noticed ron staring so Harry looked him straight in the eye with a terrifying look, it scared ron  
Harry stopped his fire and sat back down, he started reading the paper

“Boring ministry crap”

Harry decided to leave lunch early, He decided to fly through the halls quickly and then walked to the dungeons once close enough  
He immediately went to severus’ quarters and somehow severus got there before him

Harry looked at Severus, Severus had a feral look in his eyes, his eyes turned red ‘a blood moon’ haha 

Severus took off his glamour and his robes, he pulled pulled Harry towards him roughly

Harry grabbed Severus’ face towards him and kissed him roughly, Severus gripped hard on Harry's waist and picked him up, holding Harry up by his arse with his hands. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus’ strong waist. Their tongues fought and Harry immediately lost. They broke apart panting, Severus’ eyes still glowed red, Severus growled into Harry's neck

“You.are.mine.” Severus bit into Harry's neck securing their mating bite, harry gasped and moaning in pleasure, he arched up into Severus’ mouth, Severys licked the wound and it healed leaving a scar that Harry adored

Severus’ eyes turned back to normal, he put his glamour back on and saw the fireplace start to flicker, Severus immediately looked at Harry and said

“You need to go now, go to your dorms! I'll explain later”


	11. Harry is a what?

Harry ran out of the room immediately, the moment the door closed, Dumbledore floo’d into Severus’ quarters. Dumbledore had a murderous look on his face. Snape was at his desk grading papers. Severus took in a deep for what's about to happen and put up his mental shields.

“Evening Albus” Severus muttered with his usual sneer

“Severus, is it true?!” Albus yelled his eyes glowing an evil red with power

“What is true?” Severus replies in his usual slytherin manner

“Are you and Harry-” Albus started

“No” Severus said blunty

Severus turned to Albus and looked him straight in the eye

“Are you bloody crazy? Im old enough to be his father” Severus sneered and glared

“Good because he has to die” Albus said with a straight face

“Excuse me?” Severus was confused 

“Harry is a horcrux” 

“Its his scar isnt it” Severus had a hunch but wasn’t sure

“I didn’t want it to come to this” Dumbledore put up his regular facade

Severus glared at Dumbledore’s back as he turned around

“Has the dark mark changed?” Dumbledore turned his head around to ask the question

“No” Severus said softly

“I fear it may soon” Dumbledore said gravely

“Goodbye albus” Severus said as Dumbledore floo’d away  
Severus put his face into his hands

“I'm not listening to you anymore you old coot” Severus whispered and continued to grade papers  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **A week later The Second Task**  
The four champions stood above the lake, Severus provided Harry with Gillyweed

Harry hoped the others had a plan, because they didn’t discuss the second task as much. Harry looked at the others and they smiled at him. Harry smiled back, Harry wondering if he could use his wings in the water

The four champions jumped in the water, Harry was happy the gillyweed worked. He started to flap his wings in the murky water and luckily it worked. Harry went deeper and found the merpeople and he found draco floating their, but for some reason so was fleur's sister. He wondered where fleur was

As the merpeople were about to attack Harry, Harry yelled whatever came to instinct. Harry's eyes started to glow a bright green and so were his wings but with no fire

“Bring not harm to me and i won't bring harm to you, just let me retrieve my friends”  
Harry negotiated, and honestly he wasn’t expecting them to respond to him

“We have a deal on one condition”Harry nodded immediately, he was afraid the Gilly weed was started to wear off  
“We want to know what you are” As the merperson gestured to harry's wings  
Harry nodded and answered

“I am a dark phoenix fae” Harry thought the first task was weird but this one is definitely weird because for some reason the merpeople bowed to him

“It is an honor” And Harry bowed back out of respect, The merpeople moved out of the way and Harry grabbed Draco and Gabrielle

They woke up under water which scared Harry, he realized they wouldn’t be able to breath

Harry held onto their hands and flapped his wings as hard as possible, Harry remembers that Sun fae have more trouble with water. They get to the surface and the three gasp as they take fresh air into their lungs. Harry realized he was the last one up, as they all got out of the water, Fleur hugged Harry very hard and thanked him over and over

“You saved my sister Arry! Merci” Fleur kissed his forehead and Gabrielle thanked him  
Harry turned around to see Draco smirking at him

“What?” Harry was clueless to what Draco was doing, Draco stepped forward and whispered into Harry's ear

“Severus is staring at you” Harry's face heated up at the comment, he couldn't wink at Severus because Dumbledore was right next to him. Harry nodded to both of them

Dumbledore nodded back with a little wave and Severus gave a sharp nod

“You already Harry?” Cedric came up and asked harry

Harry nodded and high fived Cedric

“Nice job Cedric, hi cho” Harry saw Cho next to Cedric, Harry didn’t like the way that Cho was staring at him

Fleur came up to Harry and wrapped him in a towel. It reminded him of what he would see other mothers do to their kids. Harry's eyes start to water but blinks them away

“Thanks” Harry said to fleur

Harry spaced out when they announced the places on the points so he didn’t hear it. Harry saw Rita skeeter and started to fly away. Harry started to fly so fast that he created a sonic boom (ZOOM) Harry realized he wasn’t at Hogwarts anymore, he realized he flew too far he found the prettiest part of the forbidden forest. It was a meadow of flowers, Harry saw a hole in the ground and air gusted out of it. Harry had an idea and wanted to test it

Harry flew above the hole and let his wings rest on the wind, Harry was floating. As he was floating he reached out his hands, magic was surrounding Harry. Harry felt nature and started to manipulate the magic around. Harry finally dipped into his natural magic. Harry looked around him and saw the ground glowing and the air tingling with magic. Harry turned to face the sun and started to absorb its energy. Harry turned around as he felt someone enter the area

It was Severus.

He was flying and his glamour is off  
“Harry” He flies closer 

“Don’t” Harry says bluntly

Harry floats down to the ground

“Stay back” Harry warns  
Harry summons his staff incase, he whispers  
“Fiendfyre” 

Severus flies out of range of the fire since he’s weak to it

A huge phoenix made of fire surrounds harry and Harry realizes something, he despells the fire and looks at severus  
“I'm going to destroy the goblet of fire” Harry said confidently

“Harry you are not powerful enough for that yet” Severus says looking at Harry as if he’s dumb

“Can I destroy Dumbledore's beard ?” Harry says with a smile causing Severus to laugh

“I encourage it” Severus says as he looks down at Harry

“Can I show you something?” Harry asks excitedly

Severus nods, Harrys hands start glowing green. He faces a blank patch on the ground and focuses his power on it. A huge tree starts to grow, Harry morphs it into a little home in a way. It was a huge willow tree, A white willow tree. Harry grabs Severus’ hand and drags him under the tree, the trunk has an opening for them to enter and it's almost like a nest. Harry turns to Severus

“This could be our spot for-”

“When we want to be alone” Severus finishes for Harry

Severus was going to tell Harry about what Dumbeldore told him but he decided not to, Harry can’t have any more stuff on his shoulders  
“Harry”

“Hm”

“Look at the time” Severus says

Harry looks up at the sun and curses  
“FUCK im LATE TO charmsHarry starts flying fast back to hogwarts, creating another sonic boom was the quickest way to get back there

Harry ran into his charms class, Professor Mcgonagall(flitwick was sick) was looking at Harry with an outstretched hand, Harry felt a burst of magic in his pocket Harry realized Severus gave him a pass

“Today we will be learning a very high level spell called fiendfyre” Harry took in a gasp causing Mcgonagall to look at him  
“Is there something you’d like to say Mr.Potter?” Mcgonagall looked at him strictly

Harry immediately shook his head  
Harry wondered why Mcgonagall was acting like this, she was never this strict plus he didn’t even talk he was just inhaling air. Is that not allowed now? Harry decided not to think about it and ignored the lesson  
Harry saw Hermione staring at him with worry and Harry smiles at her

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ABOUT LIKE OKAY NVM THIRD TASK TIME**  
Harry was walking through the halls and someone bumped into him

It was Ron.

“Ready to die today Potter?” Ron spat and then ran off to his friend  
Harry rolled his eyes secretly dreading the end of the day  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **END OF THE DAY (cuz i can)**

It was time for the third task, Harry enters the maze and sees krum his eyes are hazed over

“crucio!” Krum yells at Harry and harrys white magic stops it. Harry stunned Krum with a stupefy  
Harry was running through the maze and thought about flying through it at one point. Instead he let his magic guide him, Harry felt a pulsing magic in the maze but also a magic signature in panic. Harry followed the one in panic first. Cedric was being crucioed by Fleur?!  
Harry looked into fleurs eyes and saw they were hazed over like Cedrics

“Stupefy!” Harry yelled pointed his staff at her  
Harry reached out his hand toward cedric and he grabbed it and stood up  
Harry and Cedric were running through the maze and found the goblet

“You should take it”Harry said to Cedric

“No you should Harry you saved my life”

“I wasn’t even supposed to be in this tournament Cedric” They argued for like 10 minutes till Harry had an idea

“How about we both take it?” Harry suggested

Cedric nodded  
They both grab a handle and are suddenly spinning through a portkey  
They end up in a graveyard  
Harry looks at Cedric in confusion 

“KILL THE SPARE” a voice says in the corner 

Harry saw the green light flash and start to pass him, Harry summoned his staff quickly and yelled “PROTEGO” the green light dissolved  
But at that moment a stunner hit cedric and Harry's backs. They both fell into a dead faint. Harry woke up strapped against a grave, and saw Cedric being held at wandpoint by bellatrix. Pettigrew took a knife and cut into Harry's arm. Harry bit his lip to hide the pain, his eyes glowed as Harry became angry. The blood dripped into the potion and pettigrew started chanting as he put the weird baby voldemort snake thingy inside the big pot lmao

Harry watched Cedric wake up and saw the fear in his eyes, Harry used his magic to calm Cedrics. Bellatrix observed this quietly but had a psycho smile on her face. Harry watched the potion start to bubble and react. Then harry unfortunately witness a naked voldemort emerge from the cauldron

“Harry Potter” Venom dripped from Voldemorts voice, Harry showed no emotion and kept on watching voldemort. 

“Pettigrew” Voldemort yelled angrily

“The potion” Harry watch pettigrew hand a potion over to voldemort causing him to morph back in a his old human self

“Tom Riddle…” Harry whispered, Voldemort's head turned quick at the use of his old name

“That is not my name” voldemort hissed at Harry

“YES IT IS AND YOU ARE A HALF BLOOD” Harry hissed back, Voldemort recoiled from shock and so did many others. The restrained   
released Harry as he finally used his magic to remove the vines

“How can you-” Voldemort started and Harry interrupted him

“I don’t bloody know” Harry responded to Voldemort

Voldemort spelled on his robes and observed Harry  
“What creature are you” Voldemort asked as his eyes narrowed at Harry  
“A sun fae” Harry spat. Voldemort's eyes widened, Harry's eyes started glowing angrily at voldemort  
“Liar, kneel before me” this made Harry burst in anger, Harry flexed his wings and ignited his blue fire,Harry summoned his staff and stomped the bottom on the ground

“Never” Voldemort noticed the staff and wondered what the blood hell happened when he was gone

“IMPERIO!” Voldemort yelled at Harry, Harry felt the spell affect his mind

“Kneel Harry, Kneel…” Harry fought it off and kept on thinking no

“NO” Harry yelled out   
Voldemort was visibly shocked 

“Harry, have they taught you to duel yet?” Voldemort asked with a nasty smirk, Harry decided to respond

“Yes”

They walked up to each other and turned around so their back faced each other. They turned around at the count of 3, Harry held up his staff and yelled

“EXPELLIARMUS!” “AVADA KEDAVRA” they both yelled, their spelled rivalled eachother but Harry kept pushing magic into the spell and FUCKING WON

Harry pushed the magical pressure out and the death eaters were fighting it but they couldn’t move. Harry flexed his wings ready to fly and sped towards Peter and picked him up by his collar, Harry stunned Bellatrix quickly and silently. Harry grabbed Cedric and accioed the Cup to him Harry didn’t look behind him to see what Voldemort was doing

They portkeyed back to hogwarts, Harry's magical exhaustion was catching up to him

“Harry” Fleur ran up to him

“Stupefy!” Harry yelled at Peter as he tried to get away

“SIRIUS BLACK IS INNOCENT AND THIS IS PROOF” Harry yelled before he fell in a dead faint

Severus felt his dark mark burn and saw it darken, Severus sighed he was back. Mcgonagall called aurors and tomorrow would be sirius’s trial. Cedric and Harry were sent to the infirmary and Harry had serious magical exhaustion. Fleur was waiting by Harrys bed side and Severus was about to speak with Dumbledore

“Albus” Severus said with a sneer

“He is back isn’t he” Dumbledore said knowingly

“Yes” Severus said and made it sound tired since he fucking is

Severus felt his mark burning and apparated away

Severus saw Voldemort's new well technically old human body

“Severuss” Voldemort whispered

Severus bowed on his knee

“My lord”

“Stand” Voldemort ordered 

“Severus, I have a question” Some of the death eaters thought voldemort had gone insane in that second

“Yes my lord?” 

“Did you know of Potter's new profound power?” The question made Severus freeze and he noticed the other death eater were looking at him too

But Severus thought in the end FUCK IT ALL 

“Yes” Severus said bluntly

“I feel there is something you need to tell me” Voldemort's red eyes pierced Severus’

“Yes, my lord, Mr.Potter was resorted into slytherin, he now wields merlin’s staff, he is the last dragonlord alive, he is a sun fae and no longer trusts Dumbledore” Severus said with a smirk oh how nice is was to be dark

“Very interesting, a slytherin you say?”

“Yes my lord, he is close with Draco too” Severus added that last bit

“Is Malfoy junior his mate?” Severus chuckled causing voldemort to raise an eyebrow

“No he is not”

“Bring him here in an hour”

Severus nods, Severus is worried now

“How powerful is he Severus?” 

“He can block unforgivables” Gasps spread throughout the room

“My lord, he is currently, asleep due to magical exhaustion, would you want me to bring him here while he is asleep?”

“Yes, you may go” Voldemort ended the meeting and had many things to think about 

Severus aparated back to hogwarts to check on Harry

Dumbledore was waiting for him 

Severus looked at DUMBledore and knew he wanted to know what happened

“He gave a speech, nothing knew” Dumbledore looked at him with narrowed eyes and nodded Severus walked into the infirmary and picked Harry up

“Where do you think you are taking him?” Poppy asked with crossed arms

“To my quarters, where he will be more safe” Severus sneered, Poppy stepped aside and nodded at Severus  
Severus apparatus to his quarters and places Harry on his bed, Severus noticed the fireplace flickering and Lucius Malfoy walked through it  
Severus stood up and gave his old friend a hug

“Hello Severus” 

“Lucius”

Lucius noticed Harry on Severus’ bed and looked back at Severus with raised eyebrow  
“Say it Severus”

“I'm his mate and we are partners” Severus said bluntly and then immediately grabbed his cup of firewhiskey

“I knew you were hiding something i just didn't know it was that” Lucius was shocked and looked at the small sleeping boy

“Is it just me or the dark lord seemed to be more”

“Sane” Lucius finished and Severus agreed

Harry started to have another weird dream

Harry was in the forest again, Kilgharrah was there too

Harry changed into his phoenix form and Kilgharrah nodded in approval

**“You have grown”** Kilgharrah stated

**“Yes i have”** Harry agreed and turned back into his human form

Harry turned around to see Hogwarts covered by a dark shadow Harry locked up in the sky to see an eclipse, Harry's magic started to buzz and increase. Harry felt his power start to overload and he need someone to cool him down

Severus and Lucius noticed Harry was moving in his sleep, suddenly the magical pressure in the air jumped, Harry was wheezing in his sleep and his eyes shot open and glowed but he was still asleep. Severus walks over to Harry and pushes his magic into Harry to counteract the heat. Harry's eyes stopped glowing and he fell back into a peaceful sleep

“It seems he doesn’t have control of his powers yet” Severus nodded in agreement

“Is it time?” Severus asked   
Lucius nodded

Severus picked up Harry and the two older men apparated to Voldemort's manor

“Did you bring him?” Voldmort was petting nagini

Severus nodded and placed Harry in the empty chair next to him  
Severus lent down to Harry's ear and whispered in Harry's ear. Harry shot awake, and looked around him and not noticing voldemort to the left

“Severus where the bloody hell are we?” Voldemort raised an eyebrow at Harry using the first name

Severus face palmed internally and motioned to Voldemort Harry turned to see who was at the table and looked at voldemort and then his snake Nagini

Voldemort noticed Harry looking at Nagini

“Scared Harry?” Voldemort taunted

“Pft no, i love snakes, i have one at hogwarts well two technically” harry gushed not realizing who he was talking to  
Voldemort looked at Harry strangely, Harry started to talk to Nagini causing Severus to smile just a tad. 

_“Hello gorgeousssss”_ Harry hisses to nagini

_“Oh yesss i definitely like you”_ Nagini hissed back with a smile in her voice, Nagini slithered on the table and traveled onto Harry's lap and then hung on his shoulders

_“You are warmmm”_ Nagini hissed happily

_“What isss your name?”_ Harry asked 

_“Nagini”_

Harry looked around at the other death eaters and many were shocked, Harry looked in front of him and saw Bellatrix

“I like your hair” Harry compliments to Bellatrix, she falters and smiles

“Thank you” Severus choked on his water in shock

“Harry” Harry turned to Voldemort 

“Yes?” Harry answered as he petted Nagini

“How are you a parseltongue?” Voldemort looked genuinely confused

“If i may interrupt my lord, some recent information came to light from dumbledore” Severus said and took a deep breath

“Harry is a horcrux”


	12. Sirius Black

All of the death eaters looked at Severus shocked

“Are you sure?” Voldemort said in a deadly voice

Severus nodded

The death eaters started to whisper among themselves

Voldemort whispered a small incantation causing his eyes to glow red, Harry's scar glowed red, Voldemort took in a shaky breath

“Its true” Voldemort looked at Harry shocked, harry was confused

“Harry?” Severus asked softly

“What is a horcrux?” Harry looked at voldemort with a clocked head

“A piece of my soul is in your scar” harry didn’t know what to say so he said

“Oh”

One of the death eaters was not having it and decided to take this opportunity to curse Harry

Severus noticed the flash and instantly became angry

His magic reacted violently, it seems Severus also turns into a creature as a moon fae, but his creature has no wings

Severus turned into a huge wolf and luckily due to the size of the room and height of the ceiling it didn’t collapse. Severus’ wolf was pitch black and had black smoke that came off the paw’s he has tribal and ancient markings that glowed blue and white throughout his fur all over his body. The curse ended up hitting Severus’ body and Severus growled at the Death Eater

Harry yelled before a true crime would be committed

“SEVERUS” Harry yelled

“Change back now” Harry ordered, they stared at each other for a few minutes till Severus nodded

Voldemort observed this interracted and kept his thoughts to himself

“Nobody is allowed to harm Harry! If you do, you shall be terminated” Voldemort said darkly

“Is that understood?” Voldemort yelled to everybody in the room

A multitude of yes my lord were heard throughout the room

Severus looked at Harry then motioned to the sky, Harry walked to the nearest window and looked at the moon, Harry realized the time

“We have to go back now” Harry said realizing how late it is

Harry waved goodbye to everyone and gave Bellatrix a little hug (shes more sane in this fanfic

Harry and Severus stepped into the fireplace and they flood’ back to hogwarts

Harry immediately went back to his dorm and quietly got into bed, luckily nobody noticed

Harry started dreaming about an eclipse again

Harry saw to crowds fighting among hogwarts, Harry saw Dumbledore, he looked differently, Dumbledore's eyes glowed with power and the ground cracked under each step Harry tried to go closer but was swept into another dream

**“Harry…”** Kilgharrah was in front of him again

**“I am in a place where it is always dark,**

I am surrounded by what you fear to hit your head on,

I am where trees don’t exist”

“OH bloody hell, a riddle?” Harry groaned, Kilgharrah kept on repeated the riddle until it was ingrained into Harry's head, Harry woke up and found everyone else was also awake, Harry went into the bathroom to do his hair as in scrunch gel into it. Harry for some reason felt nauseous and had to throw up, he was hunched over the toilet for a few minutes

Harry and Draco arrived to breakfast and as always Blaise was there early too

Harry knew Fleur and Viktor would be leaving in a week. Harry looked up at the head teacher and saw how tired Severus was, Harry had an idea on how to cheer him up but that was going to happen later. Harry started to eat his mashed potatoes, Harry put a lot on his spoon and opened his mouth very wide. Draco looked at Harry and noticed Harry was looking at Severus. Severus noticed wha Harry was doing and severus raised an eyebrow at Harry with a smirk, Draco decided to break the silence at the table and asked Harry as he swallowed his mashed potatoes

Draco also had an eyebrow raised and Blaise was chuckling silently

“Is he that big?” Draco leaned over to Harry and asked loud enough for Blaise to hear

Harry choked mid swallow and blushed

Draco and Blaise were laughing hysterically and people were turning around to look at the scene

Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice and glared at the two

Owls came flying in and for some reason fawkes came over to Harry and dropped a letter in his lap, it was from Dumbledore

_“Harry,_

There has been a arrangement made between you and Ginny Weasley you are both to wed after your 17th birthdays

Albus Dumbledore

Harry was furious and showed the letter to Blaise and Draco, they were appalled that Dumbledore did that

Harry kept on becoming angrier and angrier, Harry transformed into his animagus form, A phoenix the size of fawkes but instead Harry was white and had green eyes. Harry flew up infront of dumbledore and screeched loud enough for him to cover his ears. Dumbledore glared at Harry the rest of that morning Harry picked up the letter and dropped it into Severus’ lap. Before Harry flew out of the great hall he had an idea. Harry landed infront of hermione and let her pet him, Harry noticed from the corner of his eye that Ginny was reaching out to pet him too. Harry extended his claws and slash her arm as he screeched loudly for a second time. Fawkes flew over to Harry and talked to him

“Harry, he has gone bloody mad” Fawkes said tiredly

“It’ll be okay fawkes” Harry and Fawkes bowed to each other before Harry flew out of the great hall

Harry decided to turn back into Human form while flying, but waited till he was far enough. Harry found his white willow tree and decided to find a thick branch and lie down on it

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in the great hall**

Severus read the letter and was also furious but he didn’t show it, Severus lit the letter on fire safety and let it turn to ashes. Severus knew where Harry was and decided it was time to leave

Severus walked out of the great hall and sneered at students, once Severus was outside he took off his glamour after he made sure no one else was there. Severus started to fly to Harry and his secret spot, their white willow tree. After Severus left some of the students started to whisper about Harry and Severus

“I think they are together”

“That would be cute”

Ginny snapped

“NO IT WOULD NOT ,HARRY IS MINE” Ginny screeched and everyone stopped talking

It took a minute or two for Severus to arrive there, when Severus was under the trees umbrella like leaves and flowers Severus noticed Harry was resting on a branch, Harry's wings enveloped his body

The branch was low enough for Severus to lean over Harry's body

“Harry” Severus coaxed Harry to wake up

“Im gonna kill him” Harry said angrily

Severus growled and made harry stand on the ground

“YOU ARE MY MATE” Harry yelled and pointed his finger at Severus’ chest

“NOT HER” Harry hugged Severus and Severus scented Harry's mating mark

A shiver of pleasure shocked through Harry's body. Severus started to suck on the sensitive scar, harrys knees buckled from the pleasure

“On your knees” Severus ordered Harry and Harry immediately plopped down

Harry placed his hands on Severus’ hips and decided to only use his mouth, Harry grabbed the zipped with his teeth and slowly went down until Harry could pulled his pants down, Severus grabbed onto a nearby branch for support incase

Harry observed Severus’ bulge and was shocked, Harry thought about was Draco said and smiled, Severus was THAT big

Harry pulled down Severus’ underwear and looked at the long thick cock, Harry guessed Severus was around 8 inches long, Harry grabbed the shaft at the base and pulled it down into his mouth, Harry dipped his tongue in the slit causing Severus to gasp and grab at Harry's hair, Harry moaned at Severus tight grip on his hair, Severus moaned at the vibrations of Harry's moan. Harry took in more of Severus into his mouth to the point where the whole thing was in Harry's throat and Harry's nose was touching the small hairs at the base of Severus cock. Harry looked up at Severus and noticed how his head was flipped back in pleasure

Severus tugged on Harry's hair to warn him that he was going to come soon, but Harry didn’t move; instead he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. Causing his whole throat to contract. Severus' grip on Harry's hair tightened causing Harry's eyes to roll back in pleasure. Severus came down Harry's throat and Harry realized he loved the taste of Severus, Harry swallowed. Harry came from another tug on his Harry, Severus looked down at Harry and noticed Harry came too, Harry took Severus out of his mouth as he looked embarrassed because he came.

“Harry did you cum untouched” Severus was partially shocked

Harry nodded while looking down

Severus pulled up his pants and grabbed harrys chin to look at him, Severus leaned down to Harrys ear to whisper

“That was one of the hottest things I have ever seen”

Harry looked at Severus shocked

Severus cast a cleaning spell on him and Harry, Harry whispers a small thanks

“Harry I need to take you to Gringotts”

“Why?” Harry asked

“Because you need to register as a sun fae, and cancel the marriage contract” Severus explained

Harry and Severus go back to Hogwarts and go to Dumbledores office

“Hello my boys” Dumbledore greets

“We are going to gringotts” Severus speaks for Harry

“May i ask why?” Dumbledore looks up from his desk

“I need to take out some money from my vault” Harry said with a small smile

“Ah okay, go on” Dumbledore watched they apparate away, Dumbledore broke his quill in anger

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Harry and Severus arrive to gringotts**

Harry and Severus walked up to the goblins and waits for one of them to talk

“What do you need” The bitter goblin asks, Harry decides to be polite since they need it

“Im looking to speak with Griphook please” The goblin looked shock, nobody knows their names since they don’t care to ask

“You are ragnok right?” Harry asked looking the Goblin in the eye

The goblin nodded and smiled

“This way please” The goblin instructed

They walked through a few halls and ended up at a certain office, Ragnok opened the door and Griphook was sitting at his desk

“Good morning Griphook” Harry said was a smile

“Harry Potter” Griphook looked to see Harry and then turned to see Severus standing next to him

“Harry you know not to bring another person with you” Griphook looks irritated

“He's my mate” Griphook looked back and forth between the two

“Are you here to register your creature inheritance”

Harry nodded

“I am, but he needs to keep his secret” Griphook nodded in understanding

“Alright i will need a drop of your blood on the registration paper for confirmation. Do you need anything else?” Griphook looked at

Severus as if he was hiding something

“Yes, I want Harry to be checked for blocks”

Griphook nodded and called another goblin, A block breaker

Harry pricked his finger on the paper and words started appearing

_Harry James Potter_

Mother: Lily nee Evans

Father: James charlus Potter

Creature: Dark fae

Specific bree: Dark phoenix fae

Light or dark: grey, not qualified as dark

Relationship statues:Mates

mate:anonymous

Griphook grabbed the paper and gave it to an owl, It was sent off to the ministry for proper registration

The block breaker goblin motioned for Harry to stand up, The goblins hand glowed and scanned Harry's magic

“He has a block places on him, someone is trying to stop him from fulling changing into a dark fae” The goblin examined

“Can you break it?” Harry asks hopefully and fortunately the goblin nods

“It will hurt” The goblin warned

Harry nodded and waited

The goblins magic attacked the lock and Harry cried out in pain. Severus dark fae wanted to attack that goblin. Severus' eyes turned red, but relaxed back to black as the black finally broke. Harry was panting, he felt extra magic release, his hair started to grow, longer and longer, it went below mid back. Harry's ears became a tiny bit pointy but they were covered by his thick hair anyways. Harry's hair was black with a tint of brown and red, His curls/coils were manageable and silky looking. His hair isn't curly all throughout, it stays straight less than halfway and then gradually becomes curlier. Harry looked into the mirror and then back at Severus

“I look like a bloody girl” Griphook chuckled

Harry didn’t know how to braid Hair so he left his hair down

“Will that be all today?” Griphook asks

Harry nods

“Thank you griphook, May your gold flow and enemies perish” Griphook looked at Harry shocked since nobody knew the proper goblin departer

“May your gold flow also Mr.Potter” Harry and Severus walk out of gringotts

Severus places a glamour on Harry's hair and ears

“I need to stop by the Malfoy manor, are you alright with that?” Severus asks Harry, harry nods

The two apparate to Malfoy manor, Harry noticed the huge garden at the manor, why the bloody hell did they have white peacocks

Harry and Severus entered the manor

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting at the table waiting for Severus

They look over at the door and smile

“Hello Severus, Harry” Lucius greeted

“Come in come in” Narcissa beckoned

Severus removed his and Harrys glamour

Lucius and Narcissa both gasped

“I grew long hair” Harry murmured

“Im a moon fae, Harry is a sun fae, we are mated” Severus explained shortly

“Severus what was so urgent-” Lucius started

Severus looked Lucius seriously and red eyes

“ we need to remove harry from the Dursleys care immediately” Severus said with a growl

Harry shrunk in his seat at the reminder of them, Severus noticed and grabbed harry’s hand in comfort

“That should be easy since Sirius’ trial is today and they have Pettigrew” Lucius said simply

“Theres more to it isnt there” Narcissa noticed Severus’ stress

“Dumbledore will use the excuse that the bloodwards there will protect Harry but they will not, Dumbledore doesn’t know that Harry isn’t on the light side, Harry doesn’t consider the Dursleys home so the wards failed” Severus left hand was clenched tightly and his knuckles were white

“Severus what is wrong with Harry staying at the Dursleys” Narcissa asked softly, leaning forward, Severus looked at Harry, Harry's eyes filled with tears, Harry looked at Narcissa and she knew

“You poor child” Narcissa hugged Harry causing tears to fall

Narcissa looked at Lucius

“We need Amelia bones here now” Narcissa ordered

Lucius went to the fireplace and floo’d to the ministry, Sirius’ trial is in a few hours so they have time

Narcissa let go of Harry and decided it was best to go to the sitting area for when Amelia comes to the manor

Severus sat on the couch next to two couch chairs (fancy chair btw not movie chairs)Narcissa sat next to Severus, Severus put his glamour back up. Harry felt anxious and fidgeted with his hands.Severus’ magic reached out to Harry and calmed him.Lucius came back into the floo with Amelia bones beside him.

“Lucius what was so imp-” Amelia turned to look at who’s in the room and noticed the setting of the room, Lucius sat next to Narcissa and Amelia sat in the chair in front of Harry

“So, what is the reason why i am here” Amelia looked at the adults in the room

“We need to get Harry out of the Dursley custody, even though Sirius will be pardoned as non guilty, Dumbledore will not let Harry leave the Dursleys, I have Harrys health records for when he came back from there this summer, Dumbledore will bring up the blood wards but they do no work anymore since Harry does not think of them as a family” Severus explained

“So what do you need me here for” Amelia asked confused

“Harry was abused” Amelia gasped, Magical children are precious, to abuse one is to be sent to your death

“And you are going to document this interview to show wizengamot” Lucius explained

“Harry are you alright with this? If this interview doesn’t work for them then They will present memories” Amelia asked Harry with genuine worry

“I am” At that moment Amelia cast a spell that will record the whole interview

“Harry can you tell me what it’s like at the Dursleys currently?” Amelia asked also had a magic quill and parchment incase

Harry took in a deep breath

“Well right now, my aunt petunia is afraid to touch me since she thinks that my magic is a disease, So instead of directly touching me, she tries to hit me with a frying pan, Dudley isn’t as bad as he used to be since I can bribe him with bacon, but Vernon is still trying to stamp and beat my magic out of me. He hates me the most, he beats me everyday and recently I was moved back into my cupboard last summer. I get a list of chores everyday, the most recent summer he was choking me and the only reason I am not dead right now is because Petunia made him stop since she didn’t want the neighbors to be suspicious”

Harry was holding up well right now, he looked at Severus who was angry, Harry's magic soothed everyone in the room, Amelia took a deep breath and asked the next question

“Your cupboard?”

Harry nodded

“I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for the first 11 years of my life, but i was moved into Dudley's second bedroom after my hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs”

Harry let out more calming magic as he felt the other peoples magic spike

Amelia's eyes were watering causing her to take out a cloth and dab her eyes dry

“What would be in you list of chores?” Amelia finally asked with a deep breath

“Mm well, Pick the weeds, plant flowers, water the plants, dust the house, then clean the whole house, do the dishes, do the laundry, make breakfast, make lunch, make dinner, paint the fence, make the beds, Thats some of them from what I remember” Harry said using his fingers to count each one

“How long have you been cooking for them?”

“Since I could see above the stove so when I was about 4” Harry explained

Narcissa looked like she was about to kill the Dursleys, Severus and Lucius held her down

“What was it like when you were younger?” Harry sighed at this question

“Terrible, horrible really, I didn’t know my name till I was about 10, I thought my name was freak-” Severus’ teeth clenched at the word freak “-or boy since that was at that they called me and they still do, I was locked in my cupboard months at a time, I remember one day I burnt breakfast when i was 7 so Vernon took my left hand and held it down on the hot pan, which is why I no longer have any fingerprints on my left hand. I was beat everyday and some days it got so bad that I couldn’t walk-”

“Thats enough Harry, thank you, I think this is enough” Harry nodded

Amelia was wiping tears away, she ended the recording spell and put away her quill and parchment

“Sirius’ trial will be starting in 2 hours make sure you are there on time” Amelia warned

“I will see you all soon” Amelia then floo’d away

Harry released a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding

“Harry, Would you be offended if I killed the dursleys?”

“No not at all” Harry chuckled

The three adults engaged in a conversation, Harry decided to wander through the manors meadow in the back of the manor, it had many magical animals, the three adults watched Harry as he interacted with the animals

Harry lied down on the grass, and pushed his magic into the nature around him, Lucius and Narcissa and Severus watch as the plants became bigger and healthier

Harry stopped pushing his magic through it and decided to trying water magic, he noticed a pond to the right and stood infront of it, Harry concentrated very hard as his magic had trouble grasping the waters magic, but when he did Harry absorbed some of the water and placed his hands on the ground, Harry pushed the water into the soil. He watches beautiful flowers rise and bloom. Harry decides to fly up and balance on the wind

“Are you sure its safe for him to do that Severus?” Narcissa asked concerned

“Hes bonding with the wind, how much time left till the trial”

“15 minutes we must leave”

Severus called Harry inside and they left to go to the ministry, Harry made sure Sirius showed up even though sirius had been on the run

As they arrived to the ministry they all entered a room, the wizengamot was there, Remus,Severus, and Sirius (btw i forgot to mention Harry's glamour is on so his long hair isn't seen by anyone) Dumbledore, minister fudge, and amelia bones from who Harry could recognize

Sirius was in the chair in the middle of the room

“Let the trial start” Minster fudge announced

Amelia was asking the questions today

“Administer the veritaserum ” Minister fudge added

Two drops of the potion went into Sirius’ mouth

“Mr.Black I would like you to understand that even though Peter is alive that is not enough proof of what happened” Sirius stayed calm and nodded in understanding

“Mr.Black are you a follower of Voldemort?” Amelia bones asked calmly

“No” Sirius said emotionlessly (side effect of the potion) Some people gasped since they seriously thought Sirius Black was a murderer

“Were you the Secret Keeper for the Potters?” Everyone was curious about this

“No” even Amelia was shocked

“Who was?”

“Peter Pettigrew” Venom dropped from Sirius’ voice

“What did Peter do?”

“He gave their location to Voldemort which led him to go after them” Sirius explained

Minister fudge nodded and motioned to Amelia to administer the antidote

“Sirius Black you are Hereby not guilty and since you wrongly spent 12 years in azkaban you will be getting 12 million galleons for compensation, Peter Pettigrew is named guilty and will be getting a life sentence to azkaban for killing 13 muggles and causing the death of the Potters” Harry ran down to Sirius, Sirius stood up and ran to Harry

They both engulfed each other in a deep hug

“You’re finally free” Harry said with his face smushed into Sirius’ chest

“Im finally free” Sirius repeated as he kissed Harrys head

Remus came down and gave Sirius a hug too

“Minister Fudge?” Lucius Malfoy stood up

“Yes Lucius?” Minister Fudge turned to look at Lucius

“There is something of the most importance that needs to be fixed” Lucius had a stern face on<\p>

“Which is?”

“The custody of Harry Potter, There has been evidence brought to light of him being a abused” Gasps spread out through the room, one of them being Sirius

“Harry potter if you would sit down in that chair, it seems we will be having another trial” Minister fudge said

Sirius went to sit next to Remus, they held each other's hands very tight

Amelia went to go whisper something in Minister Fudges ear

“Mr.Potter it seems Mrs.Bones interviewed you before this was correct?” Minister Fudge raised an eyebrow

“Yes sir” Harry said while nodding

“Let us watch the recording”

Dumbledore stood up and seemed to oppose this

“Minister if I may, is this really necessary?” Dumbledore looked desperate to Severus perspective

“Now now Dumbledore let us watch”

The interview that Harry went through earlier played

**“Harry can you tell me what it’s like at the Dursleys currently?” Amelia asked also had a magic quill and parchment incase**

Harry took in a deep breath

**“Well right now, my aunt petunia is afraid to touch me since she thinks that my magic is a disease, So instead of directly touching me, she tries to hit me with a frying pan, Dudley isn’t as bad as he used to be since I can bribe him with bacon, but Vernon is still trying to stamp and beat my magic out of me. He hates me the most, he beats me everyday and recently I was moved back into my cupboard last summer. I get a list of chores everyday, the most recent summer he was choking me and the only reason I am not dead right now is because Petunia made him stop since she didn’t want the neighbors to be suspicious”**   
**Harry was holding up well right now, he looked at Severus who was angry, Harry's magic soothed everyone in the room, Amelia took a deep breath and asked the next question**

**“Your cupboard?”  
Harry nodded**   
**“I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for the first 11 years of my life, but i was moved into Dudley's second bedroom after my hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs”**

Sirius was about to jump out and murder the dursleys, but remus held him down

Harry let out more calming magic as he felt the other peoples magic spike

**Amelia's eyes were watering causing her to take out a cloth and dab her eyes dry  
“What would be in you list of chores?” Amelia finally asked with a deep breath  
“Mm well, Pick the weeds, plant flowers, water the plants, dust the house, then clean the whole house, do the dishes, do the laundry, make breakfast, make lunch, make dinner, paint the fence, make the beds, Thats some of them from what I remember” Harry said using his fingers to count each one**

Someone pointed out

“They are treating him like a house elf” “Disgunting” “Kill them!”

**“How long have you been cooking for them?”**

“Since I could see above the stove so when I was about 4” Harry explained

Narcissa looked like she was about to kill the Dursleys, Severus and Lucius held her down

“What was it like when you were younger?” Harry sighed at this question

“Terrible, horrible really, I didn’t know my name till I was about 10, I thought my name was freak-” Severus’ teeth clenched at the word freak “-or boy since that was at that they called me and they still do, I was locked in my cupboard months at a time, I remember one day I burnt breakfast when i was 7 so Vernon took my left hand and held it down on the hot pan, which is why I no longer have any fingerprints on my left hand. I was beat everyday and some days it got so bad that I couldn’t walk-”

“Thats enough Harry, thank you, I think this is enough” Harry nodded

“He is probably exaggerating Minister” Dumbledore couldn’t risk harry not being inside the Dursleys

Many of those in the room were crying from what they just watched

Harry was thinking about Sirius’ reaction when he finds out about severus… OH SHIT

Sirius looked as if he was going to kill Dumbledore

“Nonsense, I have his medical record right here” Lucius said with a smirk and handed it to Minister Fudge

People noticed how Fudges face paled as he read the paper, Harry looked at Severus, and Severus sent a little smile over which helped Harry calm down

“Mr.Potter, you are to never go back to the Dursleys, It is high treason to abuse a magical trial, the Dursleys shall be brought here and sentenced to death,Sirius Black you are now Harry Potter's magical Guardian and hold custody of him”

At these words Dumbledore stormed out of the room with anger, Harry smiles wide and has tears forming

He runs up to sirius

“Yo-you promise I-I ne-never have to go back?” Harry sniffles

Sirius hugs Harry and Harry cries in Sirius arms, 5 minutes laters people stopped coming up to Harry and giving him pity or sympathy, out of nowhere Rita Skeeter comes from around the corner

“Mr.Potter?” She says surprisingly in a nice tone

“Yes Rita?” Harry sighs

“Would you be alright with me writing a story on this” She asks hopefully

“Yes, thank you for asking first” Rita gives her thanks and nods then runs off

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **LAST DAY OF SCHOOL TILL SUMMER**

Harry was excited to spend time with Sirius but today would also be the day he tells sirius about severus

Harry was saying good bye to the champions

Fleur didn’t want to let Harry go once she hugged him

“Promise to Keep in touch?” Fleur said tear eyed

“Of course, you are like a mother to me” Harry said while they hugged

“Oh Harry!” Fleur felt honored he felt like that, she kissed him on both cheeks and then went to say goodbye to viktor whom Harry already said goodbye to

Harry went to say goodbye to Hermione and Ron was behind her

Harry hugged Hermione

“Mail me alright?” Hermione said

“I promise” Harry and Hermione pinky sweared

“Harry mate-” Ron started and Harry gave him a cold glare then walked away

Harry had already said goodbye to Draco and promised to visit

Now he had only one last person to say goodbye to

“Severus?” Harry entered Severus’ chamber

“Im sorry my boy” A voice behind him said, Harry turned around and saw a man curse his stomach,

“Abortomus” The man said, Harry felt it ripping his insides, harry felt to the ground and screamed in pain, blood was coming out from down there

“SEVERUS!!!” harry screamed

“Harry?!” Severus came out from his bathroom

Severus picked up Harry and ran to Madam Pomfrey since apparating was dangerous for Harry at the moment

Severus laid Harry down on the bed, Madam pomfrey gave Harry spells and had to spell away whatever was inside Harry that caused the bleeding

Harry was stable, Madam Pomfrey called Sirius, he was in the infirmary with a flash

“Is Harry okay?!” Sirius said with a panicky voice

“Now he is but when He finds out what happened im not sure” Madam pomfrey said with tears in his eyes

Madam pomfrey left the room for second and then came back with a bundle in her arm, it was a teeny tiny not fully grown baby

“Harry was-?”

“Yes” Madam Pomfrey whispered

Severus thought about the night when Harry had the love potion,

“When harry wakes up I need to speak with him alone” Severus said looking at Sirius

“On my dead bod-” Severus interrupted him

“Please” Severus whispered, Sirius’ eyes softened and he nodded

Harry started to wake up, Sirius kissed his forhead then left the room

“Severus?” Harry whispered

“What happened?” Harry added feeling weak

“Harry, in the beginning of the school year before our relationship… Ginny poisoned you with a illegal love potion that could be only cured with… Sex. you and I had sex and we didn’t use protection, and the reason you don’t remember is because i obliviated you to keep you safe” Severus had tears forming and Harry looked up at severus with a small smile

“Severus… its okay I understand, but what does that have to do with this” Harry was confused and Severus held Harrys hand

“You were pregnant” Harrys eyes filled with tears

“I- I was?” Harry said weakly

“The spell shot at your stomach was a abortion spell” Severus got up and took the tiny baby from Poppy

Harry cried into Severus, even though he didn’t know he was pregnant he lost someone

“This would’ve been our son…” Severus stroked the baby’s face

“Liam ray Potter-Snape” Harry whispered

“Beautiful name, Harry Sirius cannot know yet” Severus warned Harry

“We dont know where his loyalties lie” Severus added and Harry nodded in understanding

“Let him come in” Harry whispered

Sirius walked into the room

“Harry… how’re you feeling?” Sirius sat beside Harry and stroked his hair

“Like crap, I lost a baby i didn’t know I had” Harry sniffed

“I'm guessing it was your mates?” Harry nodded

“What would you have named him?” Sirius asked gently

“Liam ray Potter” Harry whispered

“He’d be a real beauty i bet”

“Yeah…”

“I don’t want a funeral for him I have a better idea” Harry added

Harry said goodbye to Severus when Sirius left the room to get Harry's trunk,Severus kissed the tiny babys head and then gave Harry a swift kiss. They swore to keep in touch and Harry said they will visit each other in the skies

When Harry and Sirius got back to grimmauld place (my idea of grimmauld is like a big mansion)

Harry looked at Grimmauld and saw how it could use a little bit more brightening up

Harry let his magic fly through the house, instead of it being dark and gloomy it was bright and had a nice grey color throughout

“Woah” Sirius said

Harry and Sirius walked to the back yard and placed baby Liam on a patch of grass, Harry used his magic to bury Liam and let flowers grown on top

Harry looked down and smiled at his work

Harry looked at Sirius and Sirius nodded in approval

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **An Hour Later**

Harry has unpacked and when downstairs to see Remus and Sirius talking

Sirius notices

“Hey kiddo! You have to tell me how you cured Remus’ Lycanthrope” Sirius says with a huge smile

“Well i found a book in the chamber of secrets, and Professor snape made the potion” Harry explained simply

“Do you hang with him often Harry” Harry froze at the question and Harry can see so did Remus

Harry nodded with a smile

“Sirius?” Harry asked nervously

“Yes Harry?” Sirius answered

“You’d love me no matter who my mate is right?” Harry asked with big eyes

“As long as it isn’t voldemort” Sirius chuckled

Harry sighed

“Who is your mate” Sirius finally asked

“Severus” Harry whispered

“Im sorry i didn’t hear you correctly” Sirius said confused

“Severus Tobias Snape” Harry said confidently


	13. It was Dumbledore?

“And you both are already mated?” Sirius said weakly  
Harry nodded, nervousness filled his system, Sirius decided to take in a deep breath as he rubbed his face in exasperation

“Can I have some time to think about this?” Sirius doesn’t want to say what he is really thinking about snivellus… Because he knew that would probably piss Harry off

“Of course” Harry was relieved Sirius didn’t say anything nasty, Sirius kissed Harry's forehead and then walked out the room, Harry knew that there was a Black Library so he decided to go and look if there was any information on Kilgharrah

Harry made his way to the Library and looked at the sections on the book case, sadly there was no information regarding Kilgharrah, although Harry noticed that there were a vast amount of subjects that Hermione would love. Harry made a little mental reminder to invite Hermione over sometime during the summer

Harry thought about Dumbledore, did the old man plan everything? He sent Harry to the Dursleys which was hell and that made Harry wonder if he had any part in the Triwizard Tournament, Ron then came into his mind, Ron was definitely on the loyalty of Dumbledlore, Dumbledore tried to keep Harry at the Dursleys… Harry got lost in his thoughts and was suddenly snapped out of it when some window came through the window. Harry called Hedwig to him and started writing a letter, 

Dear Draco,  
I know it’s the first day of summer but I was hoping that you’d be free today because some stuff happened today and I really need to tell someone  
Harry

Harry handed the letter to hedwig and pet her, she nipped on his finger  
“Bring this to Draco for me” Harry said softly, Hedwig nodded back and then flew away, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about Liam, he understood why Severus obliviated him but he just wished he knew about being- wait If he didn’t know about being pregnant then how did someone else find out?

Hedwig came back faster than Harry expected, Harry opened the letter 

Harry  
You’re in luck, I am free today, hurry up and get your arse over here  
-Your hot friend

Harry chuckled at Dracos response, Harry tells Remus that he is going to hangout with Draco then goes to the fireplace. Harry grabs a handful of floo powder and whispers

“Malfoy manor”

Harry walks into the living room of Malfoy manor and sees Draco sitting at the table doing homework  
“Draco” Harry says causing Draco to look up, he smiles and walks over to Harry to greet him with a hug

“Hello Harry” Draco says 

“What did you need to talk about?” Draco added, Harry smiles awkwardly

“It's best if we sat down when talking about this” Harry motioned to the couch near them, the two boys sat down next to each other, as Harry was about to start speaking Narcissa walked in and saw the two

“Hello Harry, its the first day of summer did you miss us that much?” Narcissa joked and Harry chuckled

“Yes but I have some stuff I need to tell Draco” Harry said while scratching the back of his head, Narcissa nodded in understanding she then went over to the table to grab her book and then left the room again, Harry looked at Draco and started talking

“So, you know how i wasn’t on the Hogwarts Express to go home?” Harry gestured with his hands, Draco nodded

“It's because I was cursed by someone” Harry said looking into Draco's eyes

“Do you know who?” Draco said holding Harry’s hand in comfort, Harry shook his head no 

“Turns out I was pregnant, and the spell that hit me was a abortion one-” Harry got choked up talking about it, Draco gasped and put a hand over his mouth

“When did you-” Draco started and Harry knew what he meant 

“Do you remember the beginning of the year and I was poisoned?” Draco nodded and Harry continued

“It was a illegal love potion and the only way to cure it was sex so Sev and I” Harry continued and Draco nodded in understanding

“How come you never told me you two yeah know?” Draco motioned and Harry blushed

“Because he obliviated me” Harry said sadly

“Why” Draco didn’t understand

“To protect me” Harry said simply, Draco nodded again

“I didn’t even know I was pregnant, and for some reason It still hurts” Harry said with tears in his eyes

“It makes sense why you’d feel hurt, I mean that baby was YOUR child” Harry nodded and sniffed

“Was it a girl?” Draco asked rubbing Harry's back, Harry shook his head

“It was a boy” Draco gasped, since Draco was in a pureblood family, boys were important for heirs, he knew Harry didn’t care but Harry and Severus are the last of their bloodlines

“His name was going to be Liam ray Potter” Harry whispered

“Beautiful name” Harry looked up to see Lucius and Narcissa in the doorway, Narcissa was the one that had talked, Harry nodded with a sad smile

“Where is he now?” Lucius said softly, while sitting on the other couch

“I used my magic to bury him” Harry wiped his face, 

“We will find out who did this” Lucius promised while looking at Harry with a serious face, Harry nodded and gasped at remembering something

“What is it Harry?” Narcissa said with a concerned face

“The man said something, he said, Im sorry my boy” Harry said with a confused face, Lucius’ and narcissa’s eyes widened, a shadow darkened on Lucius’ face

“Dumbledore” Lucius whispered with venom dripping from his voice, Harry looked at lucius shocked, his face morphed into one with anger, the magic pressure in the room escalated

“Harry, we will get him back for this” Draco said to Harry to calm him down, Harry nodded and leaned back on the couch with his face in his hands

“I also told Sirius about Severus” Narcissa sighed in sympathy for Harry,

“Harry you feel like cooking?”Draco proposed Harry's frown was replaced with a smile, The two boys got up and went into the kitchen

“I want to bake apple pie” Harry said jumping excitedly as if all the pain disappeared, Draco nodded 

“Okay talk me through this” Draco said awkwardly not knowing where to place his hands

“First we wash our hands” Harry said, the two walk to the sinks and wash their hands Scrub adubdub, After they washed their hands Harry went over to the closet hehe, where all the ingredients were, Harry pulled out All purpose flour,salt,vegetable shortening, He handed them to Draco who placed it on the counter, Harry went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of cold water and some unsalted butter. Harry went over to another drawer to get the measurement cups. And went to another cabnet to get two bowls and a pot and a pan for the actual pie.(i searched up a apple pie recipe and a crust recipe ik im extra)

Harry gave Draco the measurement cup 2 and ½ of flour Harry showed Draco how to level it. Draco poured the flour into one bowl, harry at the same time poured 1 and ¼ teaspoons of salt into the same bowl

“Now mix these two together while I get the butter and shortening” harry instructed 

Harry went over to measure 6 teaspoons of butter and ¾ cup of vegetable shortening, Harry added it to Dracos bowl and then transfigured a fork into a pastry cutter, Harry instructed Draco on how to mix it into the flour

“Cut the butter and shortening until it resembles a course meal”

Harry went over to the water, he measure out ½ in a cup and then added ice, he stirred it around till the ice melted. Harry remeasured the water and poured out any extra water till it was back down to ½ 

“This is where things get tricking, mind if I take over?” Harry held out his hands for the bowl, Draco nodded and watched Harry. Harry put in 1 tablespoon of the water then mixed it with a wooden spoon. He kept on adding the water but then stopped once the dough started forming large clumps.

“Draco can you take some flower and rub it on the counter” Harry picked up the dough, Draco sprinkled flour on the counter and then rubbed it around, Harry placed the dough on the counter and then started kneading it. Once he finished he rolled it up into a ball. Harry found some magic plastic wrap and wrapped the dough tightly

“We have to let this sit for 2 hours so I think we can make the filling around the 30 minute mark, so how about a game of chess?” Harry said looking at Draco, Draco nodded with a smirk, Harry set a 1 and a half hour time

“You do know you are going to lose right?” Draco said, Harry nodded and chuckled

 **BACK AT GRIMMAULD PLACE**  
Sirius sat on the couch waiting for Severus to arrive, he needed to talk to him , Severus stepping in from the fireplace

“Black” Severus nodded in greeting

“Snape” Sirius decided not to call him Snivellus no matter how much he wanted to, 

“Sit please” Sirius said weakly and motioned to the chair, Severus nodded and sat down

“Im guessing Harry told you” Severus read Sirius like an open book, Sirius nodded 

“Look Sn-Severus, Harry is like a son to me and I only want to see him happy so what is your-” Sirius didn’t know what to say next but Severus knew, Severus nodded and leaned forward as he looked Sirius in the eye

“I love Harry, and I haven’t even told him that yet but he knows, I only want the best for him too” Severus said sincerely and Sirius looked straight in to Severus eyes and nodded, Sirius held out his hand for Severus to shake, Severus took it but still commented

“You know this means I don’t like you right?” Severus said with a obvious face

“I think its written in the stars for us to dislike eachother” The two cracked a smile, the smile disappeared half a second later

“Is that all Sirius?” Severus asked softly, Sirius nodded, Severus made his way back to the fireplace  
“Actually no” Sirius spoke up, Severus turned around

“Would you like to see where Harry buried Liam?” Sirius motioned to the back of the house, Sirius could see Severus’ eyes soften, Severus nodded and walked towards Sirius

“This way” Sirius led Severus to the back meadow, there was a blank patch of grass with a rectangular patch of flowers, there was a small gravestone with the name 

Liam Ray Potter, The boy we never knew but still loved.

Severus bent down and got on one knee, Sirius watched sadly, Severus felt a few tears prickling his eyes, he caressed one of the flowers. Sirius placed a hand on Severus back in comfort

“I understand how young Harry is, and to have been pregnant, but I think you two would’ve been wonderful parents” Sirius said 

“Thank you, still don’t like you though” Severus sneered, Sirius chuckled

“Would you like to stay for a cup of tea?” Sirius asked and thought, might as well get to know him

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Back with Draco and Harry**

Harrys timer went up and Harry stood up

“Checkmate” Draco said for the 5th time

“Bloody hell Draco, snog the bloody board” Harry said as he lost for the 5th time, Draco laughed at Harry's misfortune

Harry and Draco made their way to the kitchen, Harry started to preheat the oven at 425 degrees, Harry took out the dough and put flour on the counter again

“So you are going to roll this dough out to fit in this pan” Harry instructed and put the pan beside Draco, but before Draco started Harry grabbed ⅓ of the dough for the cover later

Harry grabbed 8 apples, he peeled, cored and sliced them, but then put them to the side. Harry grabbed a saucepan, he put in half a cup of butter and waited for it to melt, once it melted he put in 3 tablespoons of all purpose flour, he stirred in the flower till it created a paste. Harry then added ¼ cup of water, ½ cup of brown and white sugar, he mixed it all and brought it to a boil, then he reduced the temp to let it simmer. Draco finished and Harry draped the dough in the pan, he then handed the cut up apples to Draco to place in the pie tin. Harry put on mittens and picked up the pot once Draco finished placing the apples inside. Harry slowly poured the sugar butter liquid inside once it filled to the brim he grabbed the left over dough and made a lattice pattern to lay on top. Harry placed it in the oven

“So we let that bake for 15 minutes at 450 degrees then lower it to 350 for 40 minutes” Harry said after he made a time for 15 minutes

**TIME SKIP TO WHEN THE PIE IS READY**

Harry's second timer went off, Harry got up to get it out of the oven

“Finally, Im bloody starving” Draco groaned and followed Harry as he got up  
Lucius and Narcissa entered the room

“What's that smell?” Narcissa asked and Harry took out the pie to place of the counter

“Harry Potter's classic Apple Pie!” Harry said with a smile

Harry got a plate out for everybody, suddenly two people floo’d into the manor, everybody turned to see who it was, It was Severus and Sirius

“Severus, Sirius?” Harry said confused

“He approves, Harry” Severus said to Harry with a small smirk, Harry looked at Sirius for justification, Sirius nodded, Harry nodded and hugged Sirius, Harry walked up to Severus 

“Hi” Harry said

“Hello to you too” Severus said as he gave Harry a little kiss, suddenly everybody turned away

“What's that smell?” Sirius asked looked at Harry

“My apple pie” Harry said excitedly

“Would you two like some also?” The two men nodded at Harry's question, for some reason everybody was starving

Harry was preparing everybodies pieces, Everybody was sitting at the long table, Harry brought the plates with the pie on it, nobody ate till Harry was sitting down, Harry sat down 

“Enjoy” Harry said to everyone, They all took a bite and groaned

“HOly sHiT” Sirius was in heaven, Narcissa sent him a stern look for cursing, Harry chuckled, Severus was next to Harry and leaned down to whisper in his ear

“You can cook for me any day, of course you’d wife material” The mention of wife made Harry turn red, Draco started laughing 

“Harry can I have the recipe?” Narcissa asked Harry with a smile, Harry nodded and Lucius whispered

“God bless” Draco snorted at the comment and looked at Harry, Harry was looking at Severus, Draco hoped for them to never split

After everyone finished their food

“Thank you for having me, I should be going now” Harry said with a smile, he hugged Narcissa and Draco goodbye and shook hands with Lucius, Harry and Severus kissed goodbye and again everybody turned away, Severus went back to his own place. Harry and Sirius went back to Grimmauld place. Harry found a letter placed on his bed  
Why was Rita Skeeter owling him?

Mr.Potter  
It has been shared that you are a dark fae, i hope you know i am on your side, I don’t like Dumbledore either, Many people don’t know what a dark fae, and some are afraid they are dark creatures, so I was hoping to interview to see if you could shed some light on it?  
Rita Skeeter

Harry read the letter twice to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him, Harry decided that it couldn’t hurt

Ms.Skeeter  
I would be delighted to give an interview, is this upcoming saturday around 3pm a good time?  
Harry Potter

Harry handed the letter over to Hedwig,  
“Bring this to Rita Skeeter for me girl” Harry pet her and she flew away, about 20 minutes later Hedwig was back

Mr.Potter  
That would be perfect, thank you  
Rita skeeter

Harry had 2 days till saturday, it was late and Harry was tired, he decided to go to sleep, before Harry went to sleep he saw a figure crawling into his bed, Harry sat up in alarm

“Hush it's just me” Severus whispered, Harry didn’t question it, he snuggled into Severus’ warmth, Severus wrapped arms around Harry, Harry fell back into a dream

There was a boy in front of him, a little boy, he had more manageable hair, it was curly but not unruly, the boy had dark green eyes

“Hello dad” The boy said as he walked up to Harry

“Liam?” Harry whispered with tears filling his eyes

“Yes dad?” Liam answered, Harry ran up to him and hugged him

“Im so sorry I couldn’t save you” Harry whispered into Liam’s shoulder

“Its okay dad, don’t forget me” Liam said as he faded away

Harry woke up with a gasp, Severus was no longer next to him but he could smell Severus on the pillow, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **SKIP TO SATURDAY cuz i can only stall so much**

Today is the interview, Harry meets Rita at a cafe in London

“Mr.Potter” Rita leans over shakes his hand, Her magic quill and note pad was on the table

“Please call me Harry” Harry smiled, Harry decided to only be nice

“Then please call me Rita” Harry nodded and got comfortable 

“So Harry what can you tell us about Dark Fae?” Rita leaned forward with a nice smile

“Okay so Dark Fae, they are descendants of The Phoenix, the one that started all of existence for magic basically, they are extinct except for my mate and I, I am a sun fae also known as a Dark Phoenix fae, which means I am a direct descendant of The Phoenix, My mate is a moon fae which is the second more powerful fae” Rita nodded with a smile and looked at her quill

“So are Dark fae dark creatures?” Harry smiled as he was waiting for this question

“No they are not, we are grey creatures, so we aren’t considered Dark or Light” Harry explained with hand gestures  
Rita looked at her notes and asked another question

“What features are there to a Dark fae” 

“Well every dark fae has wings, and horns but the horns grown in gradually, for some reason mine grew in quickly, recently there has been a new add on to these traits” Harry took off his glamour on his hair and Rita gasped

“I now have long curly hair and barely pointed ears, luckily my hair is silky and smooth, instead of a nest” Harry said while raking his fingers through his hair

“Does the wizarding world have any idea on who your mate might be?” Rita asked with a sparkle in her eye

“Only my closest friends know who my mate is, I sadly cannot reveal who it is currently, but perhaps when the war is over” Harry shrugs his shoulders, Rita nods her head

“Alright thank you, I think that will be all” Rita says while gathering her stuff

“Have a nice day” harry says while walking away  
Harry decides to floo to Severus’ place  
“Severus?” Harry calls out to the empty room

“Harry?” Severus calls back, Severus walks down the stairs to find Harry

“I have something to tell you” Harry says sadly


	14. The Dursleys

“What is it Harry?” Severus looks at Harry concerned

“Dumbledore was the one who killed-” Harry got too choked up to say Liams name

Severus steps forward and engulfs Harry in a hug, Severus reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out two rings, the rings were completely silver, Severus put one of the rings on and gently grabbed Harrys hand, he slipped the ring onto his middle finger  
“Under the band it has Liams name on it” Severus said softly, he looked at Harry with a small smile, Harry looked at Severus with his eyes watering

“Thank you” Harry whispered as he felt weight lift off his shoulders, 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Back at Grimmauld Place**

Dumbledore floo’d into Grimmauld place, he had a shadow cast over his face, he took out his wand and cast a dark spell  
“Venenosa caeli” Dumbledore said with a chuckle, a grey fog spread through the house, Dumbledore Floo’d back to hogwarts and called Minerva into his office

“Albus what do you-” Minerva started to ask but Dumbledore cast a imperio on her

“You will say I was here with you the whole day when the aurors come ask” Dumbledore ordered as he leaned forward, Minerva nodded with the order and then walked out of the room

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Back with Harry and Severus**

Harry and Severus were lying down on the couch together, Harry was reading a book while Severus held him against his chest, Harry felt his heart pound and his magic nervously shake, Severus felt Harry's change in alertness. Severus looked at Harry waiting for him to speak

“Something feels wrong, we need to go to Grimmauld place” Harry's eyes shook with panic and looked at Severus, Severus nodded and grabbed Harry's hand

“Are we apparating?” Harry asked 

“Just in case” Severus said while looking forward, the two apparated outside of Grimmauld place, Harry and Severus noticed something was wrong, there was a weird fog inside, Harry stepped forward and Severus grabbed Harrys hand before could get closer

“Be careful it doesn’t look like regular fog” Severus said as he motioned to it,Harry nodded, he opened the door and noticed the fog wasn’t leaving the house, Harry reached out his hand and touched the fog, it was burning him, It was poison!Harry withdrew his hand and held his hand against him

“Its poisonous” Severus said as he looked at the boils and welts that formed on Harry's hand, Harry looked at the house in panic

“Hedwig, Ebony!” Harry called out hoping they weren’t inside the house, Harry noticed that Hedwig was on top of the roof, and held a limp Ebony in her claws, she flew down to Harry and released Ebony into her hands, Ebonys black scales were burnt and exposed beyond repair Harry placed Ebony onto the grass and buried her just like Liam except this time there were black flowers. Harry refused to cry anymore, he turned around to look at Severus with realization

“What if Sirius-” Harrys sentence was cut off by a scream of pain from inside the house

“Floos inside” Harry whispered

“SIRIUS!” Harry yelled and ran into the house despite the pain, Harry fell to the ground

“Harry!” Severus was about to walk into the house but Harry held up his hand

“You can’t come inside!” Harry yelled in pain, Harry was overcome with pain, welts and boils formed all over his skin even under his  
clothes, Harry moved towards Sirius who was on the ground barely moving

“SIRIUS!” Harry yelled as he tried to get his attention, Sirius’s body twitched like a dead animal. Harry decided to run towards Sirius, Harry shook with pain as he grabbed Sirius’ body, his injuries were rubbing against his clothes. Harry cried out in pain as he felt it inside his lungs, Harry picked Sirius up and decided to try and run. Luckily Harry made it outside, Severus grabbed the two and apparated to Malfoy manor, Harry fainted during the apparation

“LUCIUS!!! NARCISSA!!” Severus yelled out, the two adults came running into the room and immediately helped Severus

“What the bloody hell happened?!” Lucius said as he looked at the state of Sirius and Harry, They layed the two on the couch

“Poisonous fog, you have to go to the ministry and report it now” Severus ordered with a murderous look on his face, Lucius nodded and ran to the fireplace to floo to the ministry. Severus looked at Narcissa then back down at Harry, Severus spelled arounds Harry's shirt

“They are everywhere…” Severus whispered and sighed

“I have a potion that you pour in the bath, it should rid their bodies of the poison, which means we have to wash them both” Severus said as he looked at Narcissa

“I have to see a naked Sirius Black?” Narcissa groaned in question and Severus chuckled

“Just remember He’s with Remus” Severus picked up Harry gently and brought him to one of the bathrooms, Severus laid Harry down on the floor, he accioed the special potions to him, Severus held up his wand to the tub and spelled

“Aguamenti” Water shot out of Severus’ wand and filled the bath tub, Narcissa came into the bathroom and held out her hand waiting for Severus to hand her the second bottle, Severus gave her the potion, and Narcissa left the room immediately. Severus opened the bottle and poured it into the bathtub, the water had a soft glow to it now and a rosemary sent. Severus spelled away harry's clothes and grimaced at all of the wounds on him, he slowly lowered Harry into the water, Harry yelled out in pain. His eyes flew open and he looked around him. Severus bent down on his knees to be leveled with Harry

“You saved Sirius, hes being treating by Narcissa” Harry nodded, the panic left his body, Severus started to rub the boils and welts away, the clear water turned white from the left over poison, Harry let a sigh of relief out as the pain disappeared. After about 10 minutes all of Harrys injuries had been healed. Severus stood up and helped Harry stand up, Harry almost slipped and fell back but Severus pulled Harrys body closer to him. Harry blushed red. Severus leaned in and kissed Harry slowly, Harrys legs immediately felt like jelly, Severus squeezed Harrys butt causing Harry to gasp. Severus used the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Sadly the moment was interrupted by a banging on the door

“Stop molesting my cub Snivellus!” Sirius yelled through the door, Harry started laughing. Severus spelled Harry’s clothes on, Severus opened the door to find a angry Sirius

“Yes?” Severus says in a smartass way, Sirius just glared at him and waited for Harry to walk out. Harry hugged Sirius

“Are you okay?” Sirius asked Harry

“I should be asking you that” Harry laughed

“Who the hell put that fog in my house?” Sirius turned to Severus incase he knew

“We don’t know, Lucius is at the ministry right now” Narcissa answered

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Lucius at the ministry**

“You said there was a poisonous fog?” Fudge asked shocked and Lucius nodded

“Yes at Grimmauld place, we have to investigate” Lucius urged with a serious look on his face

“Lucius calm down, were there any harmed from it?” Fudge suddenly had a very serious face on

“Harry Potter and Sirius Black were harmed, Sirius Black almost died” Lucius said and Fudge stood up

“Ill get the aurors to help investigate” Fudge walked out the room and rallied 5 aurors

They group apparated to Grimmauld Place, the fog was still there, one auror opened a jar and trapped some of the fog in it, another auror spelled it away and decided to speak up

“We tracked a magic signature” Lucius and Fudge look at the spell in action, a hologram of Dumbledore showed

“Damn old coot” Lucius whispered with anger

“Shall we minister?” Lucius held out a portkey that leads to inside of hogwarts, Fudge nodded

“All of you keep searching incase” fudge ordered the aurors and they all nodded, Lucius and Fudge ended up right inside Dumbledores office

“Minister Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, how may I help you?” Dumbledore had a fake smile up 

“We have found evidence connecting you to a poisonous fog in Grimmauld place” Lucius spat with anger, Dumbledore chuckled

“That doesn’t seem correct as I have been here all day,” The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes became brighter as a he spoke the lie

“Do you have someone here to confirm this?” Minister Fudge said with an eyebrow raised at Dumbledore, Dumbeldore nodded, he summoned his patronus and gave it a message

About 5 minutes later Professor Mcgonagall came walking in, Lucius noticed she seemed more dull for some reason

“Minerva, I have been with you the whole day yes?” Dumbledore looked at Mcgonagall with a sharp gaze

“Yes he has” Lucius noticed her eyes were glazed over

“If the man has an alibi then we cannot do anything” Fudge said sadly

“Is that all you need gentlemen?” Dumbledore asked from his desk

“Yes that is all” Lucius said with clenched teeth

Fudge and Lucius floo back to the ministry

“Lucius we will get him soon just be patient” Fudge said to Lucius with a smirk, Lucius returned that smirk and then left. Lucius returned to malfoy manor angry as hell

“It was Dumbledore again and he bloody got away with it” Lucius yelled inside the manor

“Who got away with what?” Voldemort said from around the corner, he was leaning on the door frame. Lucius froze immediately

“Dumbledore got away with poisoning me and Sirius” Harry decided to speak up as Sirius was in shock

“Harry, you're working with Voldmort?!” Sirius shrieked

“You’re dating Remus and didn’t tell me?!” Harry shot back with crossed arms, Draco overheard the two and started laughing, Harry noticed and smirked

“So Draco when were you going to tell me about Blaise” Harry snickered, Lucius and Narcissa looked at Draco as if they already knew

“I ought to kill you yah know” Draco said glaring at Harry, Draco then turned to his parents nervously

“Surprise?” Draco said with a smile

“We already knew honey” Narcissa said and Draco started sputtering then shut up

Voldmmort starting to walk away

“Im going to murder Albus Dumbledore” Voldemort announced and Harry grit his teeth

“No you will not” Harry challenged, Severus looked at Harry as if he was insane

“Harry what the bloody hell are you doing?” Severus whispered in Harrys ear

“Just trust me” Harry whispered back and Severus nodded

Voldemort turned around to look at Harry with angry eyes

“Excuse me?” Voldemort said with venom in his voice

“You’re angry, if you want to attack someone attack my muggle relatives” Harry proposes

Voldemorts scowl turns into an malicious grin, he looks a Severus and Lucius and motions for them to come with him, after they leave Harry realizes that Narcissa went up stairs. Harry turns around to look at Draco 

“Would you like to take a walk Draco” Harry says with a smile and Draco nods

“That sounds lovely” Draco said dramatically causing Harry to chuckle

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three arrive at the Dursleys since Severus knows where they lived, Severus knocked on the door, Petunia opens the door and shrieks  
“Hello Tuney” Severus says with a smirk

“Your kind aren’t welcome here” Petunia said with a hard glare but had a shaky hand on the door, Voldemort wasn’t have any of these, he drew his wand and whispered with red glowing eyes

“Either let us in or be faced with painful consequences” 

Petunia shrunk in fear and backed up the three men entered and stood in the kitchen

“Pet whos he- What are they doing here!” Vernon yelled he face becoming swollen and red like a tomato

“You freaks aren’t welcome in my home” Vernon growled, his fists turning white

“Freaks?” Voldemort asked with a cocked head and a wicked smile

“Well Well, I feel bad for Harry to have been in the same house as you” Voldemort whispered as he looked down then straight back up, his face had a few scales on it, red eyes had become slits and tongue became a snakes

“As it is you who are the freaks, Stupify” Voldemort drew his wand again and spelled the two adults and they fell to the floor with a thump, The three men apparated with the dursleys. Only this time they appeared into the dungeons. Both dursleys were locked and spelled against a metal chair.

“Reenervate” Lucius said, the spell made Petunia and Vernon wake up

“Let us go!” Petunia shrieked as she fought against the chains, Voldemort drew his wand again causing Petunia to shriek more, Severus held his hand in a stop position in front of him

“Let me my lord, I have been waiting to do this for so long” Severus said with a chuckle

“You and your kind should be killed! FREAKS! YOU ARE FREAKS! HARRY AND LILY WERE FREAKS AND THEY DESERVED TO DIE” Petunia shrieked with a cold glare at Severus, something in Severus snapped, he turned into a huge black wolf, the blue markings and runes on his fur glowed like the moon, he growled at Petunia, Severus became so overrun with rage that he uh chomped her head off, blood splattered in many directions. Instead of swallowing her head he spit it out onto the ground next to her body, Severus stalked towards Vernon and he was frightened. Vernon started sputtering

“Plea-Please! Don’t! THE CRAZY OLD MAN MADE US” Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs, Severus stopped walking towards him and looked at Voldemort

“Keep talking” Voldemort said as he held his wand up against Vernons fatass throat

“The old man with the l-long beard, He offered us money to hurt and abuse the boy! He would send us letters” Vernon said quickly, Voldemort nodded

“Lucius go find those letters, Good job dursley you get to keep your life for now” Voldemort hissed, Severus turned back into his human form, he spelled away Petunias body and the blood in the room. Severus walked up to Voldemort and whispered in his ear

“We should keep him, let Harry do what he wants with him” Severus said darkly, Voldemort nodded. Severus and Voldemort apparate to the manors living room to find Harry standing by the door with his arms crossed and a displeased expression on his face

“You killed Petunia?” Harry said looking at Severus with accusing eyes

“You went into my head” Voldemort said looking at Harry and Harry nodded honestly

“Harry we found out… certain information that isn’t pleasing” Severus sneered at the thought of what Vernon said, a flash of confusion crossed Harry's face. Lucius suddenly apparated into the manor to find tension in the air

“I got the letters my lord” Lucius handed them to Voldemort

“Harry in these letters it contains information regarding what Dumbledore ordered your relatives” Harry looked back at Voldemort and Severus with wide eyes

“Harry” Severus said to get Harrys full attention on him

“Dumbledore payed your relatives to hurt you” Harrys eyes were shaky and his breathing was rigid

“Harry” Severus placed a hand on Harrys shoulder, Harry flinched, Harry tried to breath and take in breaths but he couldn’t, Harry promptly fainted onto Severus who caught him

(the author just realized she forgot to add that Sirius went back to Grimmauld place if any of you are wondering lmao)

“Reenervate” Severus whisper and Harry woke up immediately

“We will get Dumbledore back for doing this right?” Harry asked weakly and Severus nodded

“Yes, most importantly, you will” Severus whispered into Harrys ear, Harry nods and reached out his hands for Severus to pick him up and Severus did so. 

“You can take the guest room severus” Lucius offered and Severus nodded

Severus walked into the room and locked the door behind him, he lied Harry down on the bed, Harry didn’t have any pajamas in Malfoy manor so Severus spelled away Harrys clothes leaving him in just his underwear, Severus took off his glamour and also spelled away his own clothes. Severus lied down next to Harry, Harry snuggled into Severus’ warmth

Harry grabbed Severus left hand and placed it on his arse, Severus looked at Harry with an eyebrow and Harry smirked at him. Harry placed his lips on Severus’ 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Severus said softly looking into Harrys eyes

“Yes” Harry said with no hesitation


	15. Tomb Bloom

Severus looked into Harry's eyes one more time incase, he rolled over Harry leaving him in a table position on top of Harry. Harry smirked and shook his head, in a blink of an eye he flipped Severus under him so that Harry was straddling him. Severus looked at Harry with an eyebrow

“Draco taught me how to” Severus growled at the mention of Draco, Harry noticed Severus’ jealousy at the mention of Draco, Severus grabbed Harry's ass roughly, Severus sat up so he’s leveled to Harry, Severus dove into Harry's mouth, Harry gripped onto Severus’ neck. Harry started to respond to Severus’ kiss, their tongues fought. Severus sucked on Harry's tongue causing Harry to arch into Severus strong body and then traveled onto his neck. Severus tightened his grip on Harry's ass and Harry wiggled on Severus’ lap in pleasure. Severus searched for Harry's sweet spot on his neck, right under his jaw. Severus kissed and sucked leaving hickeys. When Severus went under his jaw Harrys hands traveled to Severus’ hair.

Severus groaned at Harry's tight grip on his hair. Severus swiftly removed Harry's boxers causing Harry to shiver from the rush of cold air that hit his body. 

“If im naked , so are you,” Harry snapped his fingers and Severus’ boxers were gone, Severus chuckled at Harry’s tone. Severus flipped them over again making Harry huff in exasperation. Severus whisper with his hand reach out

“Accio L u b r i c a n t” Severus said with a silky deep voice, Harry shivered in anticipation and Severus noticed. The bottle came out of the drawer into Severus’ hand, Severus put some on his finger. He looked at Harry and waited for his confirmation

“Im ready” Harry said looking at Severus

Severus entered one finger and Harry shivered from the coldness of the lube. Severus was stretching Harry out slowly causing Harry to get irritated. Severus leaned forward to whisper in Harry's ear 

“Be Patient” Severus voice was deep and like velvet, Harry's cock twitched which made Severus smirk, Severus entered a second finger and pushed up against Harry prostate once he found it, Harry arched off the bed immediately and moaned

“Uahh!” Severus smirked as he found the spot, he added a third finger and Harry groaned as Severus now purposely avoids his prostate, Severus removed his finger and cast a contraceptive charm, little did Harry and Severus know, Harrys white magic disabled the charm making it useless, neither wizards noticed. Severus grabbed the lube again and rubbed it on his cock. Harry flipped them over again and Severus rolled his eyes. Harry was again on Severus lap and Severus was on his back. Harry smirked at Severus and Severus realized what he was doing. Severus grabbed Harry's hips to support him, Harry grabbed Severus’ cock and lined it up with his entrance, Harry sunk onto Severus’ cock. Harry felt so full from it, Harry gasped as he got comfortable, his cock was pushing up against his prostate. Harry lifted himself up and slammed back down on Severus, Severus had a face of pleasure and tightened his grip on Harry. After a few minutes both of them were on edge. 

“Im cl-close” Harry said breathlessly, Severus lifted Harry up and slammed him down bringing him against his hips. Harry started sputtering trying to get words out but he couldn’t, a puddle of heat rose in his stomach and released, Harry came and tightened around Severus, Severus drew in a gasp as he felt Harry tighten around him. Severus came in Harry and Harry collapsed onto Severus' body. Severus spelled both of them cleaned and kissed Harry gently. The two lover found comfort in each other through the night

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IN THE MORNINGGGG**

Harry woke up before Severus, Harry kissed severus’ cheek and then went to go slip on some clothes, Harry slipped on some shorts and a sweater the sweater belonged to Severus, obviously never worn. The sweater exposed his shoulder but Harry didn’t realize that it exposed his hickeys. Harry quickly cleaned up his hair and then went into the kitchen for breakfast. 

Harry prepared some avocado toast for himself and everybody else, Harry sat down at the empty table and took a drink of his water. His magic pulsed in his stomach area, Harry placed a hand over his stomach and his eye widened, it couldn’t be… Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Draco who walked into the room. Harry immediately took his hand off of his stomach and decided to take a bite of his toast. 

“I'm presuming you slept well” Draco said with a chuckle as he motioned to his shoulder causing Harry to look and Harry's face turned red. Harry nodded

“Have a seat I made avocado toast” Harry motioned to the seat in front of him, Draco nodded in thanks and Draco sat down. Both of them sat in silence and ate, Lucius and Narcissa entered and sat down at the table

“Harry did you make this?” Narcissa asked Harry as she motioned to the table, Harry nodded, They both said thank you and then started to eat. As Draco was drinking his water He noticed something different about Harry.

“ Harry you're glowing” Draco said, Harry looked at Draco with confusion

“What do you mean glowing?” Harry asked confused Lucius and Narcissa looked at Harry to see what Draco was talking about. Narcissa noticed and nodded in agreement

“Your skin that looks more healthy and hydrated” Harry looked at Draco with an eyebrow

Severus was last to enter the room and lucius made a snide remark

“ so Severus did you enjoy yourself last night?” Lucius said with a smirk and Harry choked on his water, Severus scowled tiredly, Severus looked at Harry quickly then back to Lucius as he sat down

“Very much.” Severus said with a sneer, Narcissa and Draco chuckled, 

Harry stopped eating and placed a hand over his mouth and stomach, he got out of his chair abruptly and ran straight to the bathroom, Harry gagged while hunched over the toilet but didn’t lose any of his breakfast, Severus got out of his seat and ran to check on Harry

“Im fine Im fine just a bit of nausea, I probably ate too fast” Harry concluded and slowly stood up, Severus helped Harry stand and made sure he didn’t get a head rush. Everyone at the table was looking at Harry worriedly and Harry reassured them. Harry a magic pulse as he sat down but this time it wasn’t his. Harry felt it behind him, he turned around to see a ghost, the ghost came forward. Everyone at the table gasped at who the ghost was. Harry leaned forward and whispered to Draco

“Who is that”

“Thats merlin you pothead” Draco looked at Harry as if he was stupid

“I've been waiting to meet you for a long time” Merlin said with a smile

“You are my heir Harry” Everyone at the table gasped except Harry and Severus

“Do you know where Kilgharrah is?” Harry asked eagerly leaned forward, Merlin looked shocked at the question

“How do you know who that is?” Merlin looked at Harry curiously

“He contacts me in my dreams” Harry said and Merlin nodded in understanding

“He stays hidden but when the day comes he will too, you needn’t to worry he will come on the day of an eclispe” Merlin says with a smile, Merlin looks outside and curses under his breath

“I have to go, Arthur needs me” Merlin disappeared and Harry felt the magic disappear. 

“Well that was interesting” Lucius says as he finished his toast, Harry felt someone enter the room. It was Voldemort.

“I need to speak to Potter, alone” Voldemort says and Severus tries not to growl as Voldemort doesn’t know about them being mates yet, Harry looks at Severus with a reassuring smile, Harry gets up and leaves the room with voldemort. Severus heard the door shut, the fort in his hand snapped from the pressure he was bending it with

“Calm down Severus, you know Harry only loves you” Lucius looked alarmed at the silver snapping, Severus takes in deep breathes and tries to get his magic under control too, Severus nods at Lucius comment

Harry and Voldemort walked into a room with two chairs and a table in between. Harry sits down and Nagini slithers onto his lap, Harry starts petting Nagini

_“Hello Nagini”_ Harry hisses, Voldemort sets tea on the table and sits down in front of Harry, Nagini doesn’t answer she continues to sniff Harry's stomach, Voldemort looked at Nagini with concern, nagini looked at Harry

_“You are with child”_ Harry gasped

_“But it's only been one day!”_ Harry said shocked, Voldemort looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow in confusion as he didn’t hear what Nagini said, Harry whispered soft enough for Voldemort not to hear him

_“You mustn’t tell anyone”_ Nagini nods and then lets Harry keep on petting her

“What was that about?” Voldemort asked with narrowed eyes

“You snake is needy” Harry deadpanned and Voldemort chuckled, he nodded in agreement

“Harry, what do you know about the advantages dark fae have?” Voldemort takes a sip of his tea while looking at Harry

“I know a little about how they can get away with many things as they are above the law” Harry said as he tried to remember with Fenrir said

“Yes, no laws apply to you Harry” Voldemort said

“I will not misuse my power I hope you know that” Harry sends a small glare towards Voldemort and he nods

“Yes I know, the goblins have a treaty with your kind as the dark fae had saved their king” Voldemort tells Harry as he poured himself more tea

“Really?” Harry looks shocked, not many make friends with the goblins

“They will stand behind you Harry and will be overjoyed to help you take Dumbledore down” Voldemort smirked and Harry did too

A knock on the door interrupted the two

“Im gathering everybody in a meeting”Lucius peeked his head through the door, Harry and Voldemort met up with those in the room, Nagini went back onto Harry's lap as he sat next to Severus, Lucius used his magic to make a chalkboard, he levitated the chalk and wrote on the board

**Dumbledore's crimes**

“May I lucius?” Harry stands up and summons his staff to use the chalk

“Harry how has the ministry never caught you using magic?” Draco pointed out

“Merlin's staff doesn’t have a tracker” Harry smirked, Draco nodded with jealousy, Harry started listing what Dumbledore has done

Placing Harry with the Dursleys  
Placing blocks on his and Severus’ inheritance  
Dumbledore killing Liam  
Poisonous Gas in Grimmauld Place  
Arranged marriage between Harry & Ginny

“May i add something?” Lucius stands up with his wand in hand

**Putting mcgonagall under imperio**

Severus stands up with wide eyes

“Minerva was imperioed?” Severus looked angry, Lucius nodded, Voldemort was angry too, he knew Minerva personally and she never pushed him away

Voldemort apparated away and tortured the first muggle he saw

Harry felt the crucio, he fell to his knee and started screaming, he clawed at his scar which started bleeding

“Make him stop!!!!!!!!!” Harry yelled

“Voldemort LEAVE THOSE MUGGLES ALONE” Harry yelled out loud in pain, the pain stopped, Voldemort got Harry's message through their head, Voldemort apparate back to the room to find Harry bleeding on the ground

“No more torturing for you” Harry said angrily, Voldemort huffed 

“Severus, can you accompany me I need to get Hermione for something, Voldemrot schedule a meeting, everyone of your death eaters must hear this” Harry said seriously,

Harry grabbed Severus’ arm and they apparated in front of Hermione's house, they quickly placed a glamour over each other so that their wings and horns were hidden, Harry knocks on the door, Hermione opens the door

“Harry!” Hermione runs forward and give Harry a quick hug

“Professor Snape” Hermione greeted

“We are not in school right now, you can call me Severus” Severus gives Hermione a small smile, Hermione smiled back

“Then please call me Hermione” Severus nodded at her request

“Remember when we found out about the pureblood magic thing?” Harry didn’t want to say too much in front of Severus but luckily Hermione got the gist,

“Yeah of course” Hermione looked confused at what Harry was trying to say

“I need you to tell the whole thing to voldemort and all the death eaters at a meeting” Harry said quickly, Hermione's eyes went wide

“Harry, but Voldemort's dark!” Hermione whispered 

“Look its Dumbledore we must worry about, trust me okay? I'll tell you everything later” Hermione looked conflicted but nodded

“I trust you” Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and Severus’ arm, they apparated to the death eater meeting, Harry hunched over with nausea

“Are you okay Harry?” Harry nodded at the question, the three sat down at the death eater table

“What was so urgent to call for the meeting?” Voldemort said with exasperation

“For you all to learn the truth” Harry said

“My friend Hermione can explain everything” Harry added, she stood up in front of the big table, one death eater yelled out

“Why must we listen to a mudblood” Hermione hid her emotions shut but Harry didn’t, his eyes glowed and wings flared

“You.are.to.never.say.that.word.” Harry said with venom at the death eater

Harry looked at Hermione and motioned for her to start

“Now I know in pureblood culture, you are to not make a heir with a muggleborn or a halfblood correct?” Hermione asked 

“Yes that is almost imprinted in it” Lucius answered for the deatheaters

“Inbreeding and your pureblood breeding is causing your cores to shrink” Hermione said, she made a diagram with her magic,

“Take Harry's family for example, Harry's mother was one of the most powerful muggle born wizards of the century and the Potter family was actually dying out, I asked Harry for his family journals and it showed a increase of squibs,but even this wasn’t enough proof” Hermione said, and then continued

“Now i'm going to use the malfoy family, a well known pureblood family, Lucius you have 3 squib brothers, which many overlook” Lucius nodded in confirmation

“Purebloods magic cores are shrinking and shrinking, you have to introduce new magic and new blood into your families or else they will die out! Its not about keeping your blood pure its about keeping your magic pure, Severus mother Eileen prince, their squib numbers were increasing, then when she married a muggle, Severus magnitude of magic was uncomparable to theirs” Hermione paused and looked at Voldemort

“Do they know?” Hermione whispered and referred to the DeathEaters

Voldemort shook his head

“Though maybe it's time they do” Voldemort whispered, Hermione smiled 

“Have you ever wondered why your lord is so powerful?” Hermione asked the Deatheaters, many yes’ and nods as a response

“Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle, His mother a pureblood named Merope Gaunt married a Muggle Tom Riddle Sr.” Gasps coursed through the room

“It is true” Voldemort confirmed

“The new blood that Voldemort possesses gives him power, Purebloods must purify their blood with new blood, because if they don’t it will become dirty and die out” Hermione finished and sat down

“You did great” harry whispered in Hermione's ear and she nodded

“Thanks” Hermione whispered back, Harry sends a message mentally to Voldemort and he nods, it is time for Harry to talk

“As you know it his Dumbledore's goal to enter Muggleborns into the wizarding world,” Harry paused and then continued

“Yes this must be done but he is doing it wrong, I didn’t know anything about the wizarding world till i was 11” Many gasps were heard in the room

“I think they should send letters to the parents 3 years prior so that the kid will know what they will be getting into, we send a book with it, the book will explain everything, I want to also speak on the matter of magical orphans” Voldemort tensed at the word orphan

“I think that the wizarding world should have a magical orphanage, any magical orphan in the muggle world will be immediately brought to the wizarding world” Harry finished and sat down, Lucius stood up and clapped, many more joined in. The Deatheaters leave as the meeting ends, Harry meets up with Narcissa,

“Narcissa you are a medi witch right?” Harry had a panicked look, Narcissa became concerned, she nodded

“I need to speak to you in private” Harry says urgently, they sneak off to a different room, Severus and Lucius are in a conversation so neither notice

“What is it Harry” Narcissa says now that they are in a private room

“Nagini said Im pregnant,but its only been one day” Harry said with panicked eyes

“I mean it would explain the skin and nausea” Narcissa said weakly

“Would you like me to cast the spell to check?” Narcissa says while rubbing Harrys back, Harry nods slowly

“Gravidam” Narcissa whispers and pointed her wand at Harry's stomach, A white glow appeared on his stomach

“You’re-”

“Pregnant” Harry finished

“Are you going to tell Severus?” Narcissa whispers

“No, I think it should be a surprise” Harry says with a smile,

Harry and Narcissa leave the room, Harry and Hermione meet in the living room

“Alright so tell me what happened” Hermione said and gently grabbed Harry's hand as she noticed his expression

Okay so I literally cannot write all that shit so here is her response

“Harry I'm so sorry” Hermione cried into Harry's hug

“Hermione there's something else” Harry said nervously

“I'm pregnant” Harry said and Hermione hugged him even tighter 

“Harry thats wonderful!” Hermione gushed

“Thank you Hermione” Harry broke the hug

Voldemort,Lucius and Severus entered the room randomly and Harry suddenly remembered something, Harry summoned the dark fae book and ran up to voldemort

“Did you tear this page out?” Harry asked with a sharp expression, Voldemort looks at the bok with interest

“Is this from Salazar's Library?” Voldemort sighed as he saw Harry nod

“I never go the chance to venture in there” Voldemort looked at the book again

“Did you ever forget to close it behind you?” Harry asked with confusion

“The entrance? Never, you don’t think” Harry knew what Voldemort was talking about

“Yes yes i do” Harry started pacing in the room, Severus went over to harry to calm him down

“What is wrong?” Severus looked at Harry with deep concern

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Scene switches to Dumbledore**

Dumbledore watched Mcgonagall walk through the halls, he quietly whispers

“Stupify” Her body fell on the floor with a thump, he levitates her to the infirmary and lets Pomfrey take care of her, Dumbledore started thinking

‘The only way to disable the imperio is to stupify her’ Minerva suddenly woke up and luckily Pomfrey wasn’t in the room, Minerva looked at Dumbledore with hatred

“You Imp-”

“Obliviate, you shall forget what happened yesterday” Dumbledore ordered, Minerva fainted again, and to check if it worked

“Reenervate” Minerva woke up

“Albus what happened” ‘It worked is what happened’ Dumbledore thought

“You tripped on your way down the stair, Poppy fixed you up” Dumbledore smiled and it looked like Mcgonagall believed him

Dumbledore left the room and went into his office, he summoned Salazar's portrait to his wall, he grabbed an old parchment and looked at it, all he saw were squiggles. He drew his wand and Salazar looked alarmed

“Imperio impexa” Dumbledore created one to work on portraits,

“You shall translate this parchment” Dumbledore ordered, Salazar tried to resist but he couldn’t

“Dark Fae’s weakness” Salazar said emotionless

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Scene change back to Harry**

“Harry answer me” Severus said as he shook Harrys shoulder

“I think Dumbledore put Voldemort under Imperio to rip the page and then obliviated him” Harry announced, everyone in the room looked alarm

“Harry what was missing from the book” Hermione ran up to Harry and she also looked panicked

“Well the background and strengths were there but”

“The weakness was missing” Hermione finished

“Dumbledore has to key to making the Dark fae extinct” Voldemort announced sadly, Harry looked panicked 

“Harry dark fae are fairys right?” something in Hermiones memorie sparked, Harry looked at Hermione confused

“Yes why?” Harry said with a cocked head

“I think i know whats on that parchment” Hermione said, she sat down and concentrated her magic to project the image she saw, it was from an old textbook a very old textbook. Hermiones magic was so connected to books and intelligence and knowledge she had photographic memory when it came to knowledge. 

“A fairies weakness…” Hermione started to read what was on the paper since it was in Latin

“Tomb bloom, a flower that contains a fairies essence and soul, they sprout after a fairy has been buried, their soul blooms into a blood red flower. Fairies are weak to iron, it's like an allergy or a poison. If the pollen is mixed with iron dust it will turn into a red dust poison, it can kill a fairy” 

Harry looked terrified,

“He can wipe us out” Severus said looking at Harry, Voldemort looked at Severus with confusion, Severus removed his glamour

“Im a Dark moon Fae” Severus said, Voldemort looked shocked his eyes glowed a dark red with anger

“How dare you not tell me” Voldemort hissed, harry stepped forward and guarded Severus

“Dumbledore placed a block on his creature inheritance he didn’t know till of recent” Harry said and challenged Voldemort's glare, Voldemort calmed down

“I must visit the forbidden forest and make sure everyone is safe” Harry flew out the window before anyone could stop him, Harry practically teleported to the forest with his speed, he visited the meadow he met the unicorns in, he saw all of the creatures were there, unicorns,centaurs,the thunderbird, werewolves, sadness radiated off of them, they all noticed Harry was there

“He stole them” Fenrir growled

“The tomb bloom” Harry whispered looking horrified, the only thing left were stems of the flowers, Harry transformed into his phoenix form, and screeched in anger. Harry landed in the middle of where the soul flowers used to be. Harry blew a life fire on them and let them burn,what Harry did was bring back peace to those who had died since it was disrupted he looked at fenrir and nodded

“He will pay!!” Harry announced, all of the creatures roared with anger towards Dumbledore


	16. The Black Diamond

**6 weeks after the tomb bloom was stolen**

Harry was lying on the reading a book about runes, he let the book fall on his chest and groaned. He was so bored, so extremely bored, he still hasn’t told Severus about the baby yet and he wasn’t showing yet, Harry wonders what the gender is, Harry decides to keep on reading but stopped as he heard a crack in the air. Harry stands up in an alarm, the thump of the book falling to the ground was heard in the background. Harry realized Severus has apparated into Grimmauld place. Harry smiled in excitement and ran up to him.

“Hi” Harry said with his head bent on looking up with a cheeky face

“Hello Harry” Severus fake sneered, Severus groaned and sat down with Harry on the couch, Severus leaned back

“Okay before you start, I have to talk to you about something later” Harry said with a gente smile and Severus suddenly looked concerned  
“Are you alright?” Severus pressed

“Hm? Yes everythings fine Severus, now what has you all mopey” Harry teased and ran his fingers through Severus’ hair

“I have to go to Hogwarts check on the old coot” Harry's eyes darkened at the reference of Dumbledore, Harry rubbed Severus’ back in comfort

“Tell me how it goes okay?” Harry said softly, Severus nodded, he gave Harry a soft kiss and then floo’d to Hogwarts staff room. Harry watched Severus disappear in through the fireplace and sighed, Sirius walked into the room causing Harry to turn around

“Snape i'm guessing” Sirius assumed with the floo dust and fireplace, Harry nodded sadly, he disliked being far away from Severus, Harry stood up to give Sirius a hug because now he was in a mopey mood, but suddenly he felt some tap in his stomach. Sirius noticed Harrys sudden stop and froze, Harry put a hand on his stomach and gasped

“The babys kicking” Harry whispered with a shocked face and then looked up to realize Sirius heard him, harry paled and awkwardly chuckled

“Surprise?” Harry said nervously

“You-You-You’re PREGNANT?!” Sirius shrieked, Remus came downstairs in his pajamas with a yawn, Harry pointed to Remus

“YOU AND REMUS?!” Harry shrieked too while looking at Remus and Sirius 

“BOTH OF YOU ARE TOO BLOODY LOUD” Remus said with a glare, 

“Yes Harry, we have been together since 3rd year” Harry's jaw dropped even more

“Sirius, why were you shrieking too?” Remus said while giving Sirius a pointed look

“I'm pregnant” Harry answered for Sirius who was still shocked, Remus’ eyebrows rose

“I need water” Remus said weakly while scratching at his neck

“Sirius you were so calm before” Harry said trying to calm sirius down

“That's because I knew the baby was already dead Harry, I couldn’t freak out!” Sirius said but then realized Remus dropped his glass causing it to shatter all over the floor, Harry looked at Sirius shakily, His eyes turned glossy, Sirius took a step forward but Harry stayed out of his reach

“Stay away from me” Harry said, his eyes were filled with sadness, Harry ran up to his room and buried himself inside his covers, Sirius started to shake his head in self guilt as he watched Harry run upstair, Sirius walked over to the couch and sat down, he curled in on himself

“I just got him back Remus, I already fucked up” Sirius said with his face between his knees as he looked at his feet’

“First, Language, second, calm down, everything will be okay” Remus rubbed Sirius back and enveloped his hand in his

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene change: Severus is at Hogwarts

Severus was walking throughout Hogwarts, scanning the castle for Dark magic as he walked through it, nothing had come up yet. Severus heard a crackle in the air and turned around with his wand drawn

It was Lucius

“Thought it would be nice if you had some company” Lucius said with a smile, Severus gave him a tight nod, Lucius already knew what Severus was planning to do in Hogwarts so he helped scan the walls

“Severus!” One of the portraits shrieked with worry

“Yes?” Severus said with his usual monotone voice

“Something happened to Salazar's portrait, he’s missing!” the portrait next to it answered, Severus looked at Lucius with confusion

“Is it even possible to move the portraits?” Lucius whispered as no one has touched Salazar's portrait ever, Severus started to scan every portrait for dark magic, there was a small signature being traced

“Lucius, look” Dark purple magic lurked on the walls and it traveled to where Salazar was supposed to be, Severus looked shocked, Lucius looked at Severus with a ‘you wanna bet it was Dumbledore’ Severus sighed and nodded

“Shall we snoop his Office?” Severus held out his hand for Lucius to take, Severus found out that Dumbledore has left a few hours ago to run a errand of some sort, Severus has no fear of getting caught, A loud crack in the air and they were in Albus Dumbledore's office, Severus spelled the room for Dark Magic, it was drowning in dark magic. Lucius noticed Salazar was behind Dumbledore's desk, however Severus was focused on something on Dumbledore's desk, there was a book filled with mysterious runes Severus has never seen before

“Severus!” Lucius yelled and Severus snapped out of it, Severus saw the unusual state of Salazars portrait, 

“Salazar!” Severus yelled, causing the man in the portrait to startle awake, 

“He tried to obliviate me” Salazar said with a furious face, the room shook as Hogwarts shook with anger at the treatment of him. 

“He made me translate the missing paper, Dumbledore now knows the Dark Faes weakness” Salazar said sadly, Severus swore in anger, his magic lashed out causing Lucius to flinch

“Calm yourself Severus” Lucius ordered with a stern face

“Is there anything else Salazar?”Lucius asked as he felt there was something missing 

“He put me under imperio” Salazar said gravely, Severus and Lucius were shocked, it wasn’t possible to put a portrait under imperio

“But that's impossible” Severus said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion

“He used the spell “Imperio impexa” Salazar said, Lucius remembered that and nodded, Severus was looking through Dumbledores desk and found the missing parchment, he handed it to Lucius

“Bring that to the Dark Lord later” Severus said with a serious face, he decided to open the book with the mysterious runes, Lucius put the parchment in his pocket and watched what Severus was doing, he was curious. When the book opened both older wizards gasped at the magic the book held. There was a weird rune text on it

‘T⍑ᒷ bꖎᔑᓵꖌ d╎ᔑᒲ𝙹リ↸, a ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹リᒷ 𝙹⎓ !¡𝙹∴ᒷ∷, ╎⎓ ⎓ᔑꖎꖎᒷリ ╎リℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴∷𝙹リ⊣ ᓭᒷℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ⍑ᔑリ↸ᓭ ╎ℸ ̣ ᓵᔑリ ʖᒷ ᓵᔑℸ ̣ ᔑᓭℸ ̣ ∷𝙹!¡⍑╎ᓵ. T⍑ᒷ bꖎᔑᓵꖌ d╎ᔑᒲ𝙹リ↸ ∴ᔑᓭ !¡⚍ℸ ̣ ╎リℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑╎↸╎リ⊣ ʖ|| mᒷ∷ꖎ╎リ ᔑᓭ ╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ ⎓╎ꖎꖎᒷ↸ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ↸ᔑ∷ꖌ ᒲᔑ⊣╎ᓵ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵᔑリ ᓵ𝙹∷∷⚍!¡ℸ ̣ ᔑ ꖎ╎⍊╎リ⊣ ʖᒷ╎リ⊣.’

Severus tried to read it but it was nowhere near regular runes, Lucius spelled the book to translate into English

_“The Black Diamond, A stone of power, if fallen into the wrong set of hands it can be catastrophic. The Black Diamond was put into hiding by Merlin as it is filled with dark magic that can corrupt a living being.”_ on the page there was a picture of the stone, it was the Black diamond but when in the light there was a green glow to it, with a red undertone

“I guess we know what errand Dumbldore is running” Severus said as he turned his head to look at Lucius, Lucius groaned 

“Dammit!” Lucius was frustrated at how this was going, Severus rolled his eyes and sighed

“Bring this book to the Dark Lord too, I need to check each teacher” Lucius nodded, and with a faint crack in the air,he apparated away. Severus rushed out of Dumbledore's office and went into Flitwicks room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene change:Lets look at Dumbledore shall we?

Dumbledore had a dark and evil look on his face, he enters the cave he’s been looking for ever since he found that book

“Lumos” Dumbledore mumbled

The walls of the cave had glowing runes on them, but they weren’t like the runes in the book, it was parseltongue, Dumbledore cursed in anger. He couldn’t use magic to translate parseltongue. Dumbledore kept on walking but he had to measure the magic in the air. A shiver went down Dumbledore's back, he smelled something, it was a horrendous smell, as if the next room was filled with the dead. Dumbledore turned into the right hallways. He licked his lips in anticipation as he thought the dark magic coming off of it was delicious. The room was filled with sand, but not piles of it no, there was a pathway to the shrine he was looking for, but the minute he stepped on it. Inferi jumped out of the sand, 

“Protego!” Dumbledore yelled, the Inferi went right through the shield. One of them came from behind Dumbledore and was about to bite into his neck. Their bites are infectious and will immediately kill. Dumbledore remembered how to defeated them

“FIENDFYRE” Fire burst out of his wand and attacked all of them except one of them, one of them was huge and ran to attack Dumbledore, 

“Protego Diabolica” Dumbledore whispered with glowing eyes, hot blue fire surrounded Dumbledore, the last person to use this spell was grindelwald, Dumbledore remembered and felt a small pang in his heart but he immediately waved it away, as it was Grindelwald who was dark NOT HIM (yeah totally..) Magical blue fire is actually called black fire. The king inferi bowed to him and so did the others. Dumbledore held his head high as he thought he was superior to them. Dumbledore canceled the spell and the Inferi backed away from him. Dumbledore walked forward to the shrine, there were runes on it, in the middle of he shrine there was a rectangular rock, dumbledore picked it up and opened the rock like a little jewelry box, but before he took the diamond the runes glowed

T⍑ᒷ !¡𝙹∴ᒷ∷ 𝙹⎓ ↸ᔑ∷ꖌリᒷᓭᓭ ꖎᔑ||ᓭ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸╎ᔑᒲ𝙹リ↸, ||𝙹⚍ ᒲ⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹ꖎ↸ ╎ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ||𝙹⚍∷ ᓵ⍑ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ᔑリ↸ ᓵ⍑ᔑリℸ ̣ ᒲᔑꖎ𝙹 ᒲ𝙹∷╎ ᑑ⚍ᔑᒲ ⎓𝙹ᒷ↸ᔑ∷╎

Dumbledore spelled it to be translated

_"The power of darkness lays in the diamond, you must hold it to your chest and chant malo mori quam foedari”_

Dumbledore took the diamond out of his rock encasing, he dropped the rock and examined the diamond, the dark magic sent shivers down Dumbledore's spine, Dumbledore knew that to accept the stone you must give up light magic, The black diamond had a crack in it, it glowed green, you could smell the dark magic off of it. The diamond looked fragile like glass, it looked like glass in a way. It wasn’t pure black it had that diamond aspect to it still. The diamond was round cut with the cone bottom, the diamond was huge like the diameter was the width of an iphone THE REFERENCE bruh

Dumbledore held it up to his chest, the point of the diamond was face his chest, he started to chant

“malo mori quam foedari” The diamond glowed a evil green and red, the diamond sunk into his sternum but there was no blood, Dumbledore gasped in pain, the dark magic was now running through his veins, black cracks flowed through Dumbledore's skin on his chest, the cracks glowed dim green. Dumbledore cackled, the white on his eyes turned black with left his blue iris sitting in a pool of black. Dumbledore turned around and stepped forward, the stone path cracked under the pressure of his power. Dumbledore looked at the inferi with superiority, there was at least over a thousand in the cave

“On the day of the eclipse you are to come to hogwarts and attack Harry Potter” The senior Inferi recognized the order and screeched it to the others. Dumbledore had to go back to Hogwarts. He cast a glamour over himself and his magic to mask any differences. And with a crack he was back at hogwarts

Dumbledore let his magic lead him to Severus, he realized he was in the staff room with minerva, Dumbledore cast a spell to over hear what they were saying

“Minerva you truly don’t remember anything?” Severus said as he sat down in front of her

“No nothing” Minerva sighed as she responded

“Can you look inside my mind to see if you can find the memory?” Minerva asked, Dumbledore's magic spiked in alarm at the thought of them finding out

“Minerva?” Dumbledore calls out from outside, Severus curses softly, Minerva stands up and opens the portrait

“Have you seen- Severus the person I was looking for” Dumbledore said with a smile,

“Hello Albus” Severus sneered

“Come with me” Dumbledore said with a dark twinkle in his eyes causing Severus to be almost hesitant, Severus nods and walks out the door with him, They end up going outside by the lake, Severus looked around in suspicion and then looks back at Dumbledore, Dumbledore took off his glamour, Severus looked at the moon, half crescent, shit

“New look?” Severus said with a sneer, Dumbledore's face darkened and so did Severus’, Severus decided to take off his glamour too

A fight has begun

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry feels worry spike in his system, a distant voice in his mind  
 _‘Harry help me’_ It was Severus’ voice, Harry knew he was at Hogwarts, could he apparate through the wards during the summer? Fuck it he thought, Harry ran down the stairs and saw Sirius and Remus sitting on the couch still

“Harry-” Sirius started

“I can’t talk right now, Severus is in trouble” Harry practically shouted, panic filled his system

“Let us come help you” Remus said calmly and held out his hand, Harry nodded hesitantly, Harry held onto their hands tightly as he apparated to Hogwarts, Harry sensed Severus magic signature was dwindly, Harry grabbed onto Remus and Sirius again and flew to Severus at high speed

“I want you to apparate to Malfoy manor with him now!” Harry ordered, Remus and Sirius grabbed Severus and Apparated away. Severus was in terrible shape, he was bloody and battered, Harry summoned his staff as he saw Dumbledore. Harry felt the unnatural amount of dark magic that came off of Dumbledore made him feel sick, the baby disliked it. OH SHIT THE BABY, 

Harry summoned a shield over the baby, Dumbledore's skin cracked more, you could hear it, Harry say his face developed a black crack and had Dark magic leak out of it. 

“Dumbledore?” Harry said with caution

“No!” the old man yelled, the air cracked with dark magic

“My name is eldot!” the name eldot was unsaid in the wizarding world, its such a dark name that even Voldemort was said to have refused it. Harry knew he was weaker than Dumbledore right now, it was pure night, Harry wouldn’t even be able to defeat dumbledore in his phoenix form, Harry let instinct take over, he gripped his his staff

“In medio IGNIS!” Harry knew the old man didn’t recognize this spell, because Harry made it, Dumbledore's insides were on fire quite literally

“In medio aquae” Dumbledore muttered with his wand pointed to his abdomen, he sighed as the water was put out.

“Apertum mortem” Harry's eyes widened at the spell, he tried to cast a shield but for some reason it didn’t work, but then a bright red shield formed in front of him, his baby protected him, Dumbledore noticed this and his eyes widened, Harry raised an eyebrow at him in confusion

“Obstupefacio” Dumbledore whispered, he raised the magical pressure to unable Harry from moving, harry gasped, Dumbledore had paralyzed him

“I could kill you right now but not yet, Draco pustulis correptus motebilum” Harry wasn’t paralyzed anymore but he fell onto the ground, coughing, green and red rashes showed on his skin with welts

“Enjoy Dragon pox, dragonlord” Dumbledore said as he disappeared in the shadows, Dragon pox was deadly, but if given by a spell, it wasn’t contagious. Harry struggled to move, his skin now had a sickly green tint 

“acHOO!” Harry sneezed, sparks came out of his nose and singed the ground, Harry slowly stood up, Harry put a hand on his stomach to make sure the baby was okay, he felt a small kick and smiled in relief, He had to get to Malfoy manor and despite the risk, he apparated their anyways

“SEVERUS!” Harry yelled, Harry fell forward onto his hands, he heard footsteps in front of him,

“Severus is still recovery” Narcissa said softly, Harry sighed in relief that Severus was okay

“Dumbledore cursed me with dragon pox” Harry said weakly, Lucius was behind Narcissa, the two gasped

“It's not contagious if spelled, you can touch me” Harry quickly added before he fainted

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up in a bed, Narcissa and Lucius were on the left while Severus was sitting next to him on his right, Severus had bandages on his neck, face and hands. Severus noticed Harry moving

“How’re feeling?” Severus whispered with a gentle tone

“Like someone with dragon pox” Harry responded with a whiny voice, Severus chuckled at his tone

“Narcissa?” Harry said as he turned his head to look at her, Narcissa leaned forward to hear harry better

“What is it Harry?”

“Did you tell Sev yet” Harry whispered quietly, Narcissa leaned back and shook her head no

“Harry what is it you need to tell me” Severus said and before Harry could answer he started screaming in pain, Harry curled in on his stomach with pain, Narcissa immediately stood up and scanned Harry, harry grabbed Severus’ hand, Severus held a pain potion to Harrys lips but harry turned away

“I can’t” Harry whimpered

“Harry it will help the pain” Severus insisted, Harry felt tears run down his face, he squeezed Severus’ injured hand even harder, Harry felt it hard to breath

“I can’t because potions can hurt the baby” Harry said as he took in a deep breath, The pain came flooding back into Harry's veins

“Baby?” Severus repeated shocked

“I'm pregnant” harry responded with a sad smile, a tear ran down Harrys face, Harrys eyes started to rolls back, Harry's body started to shake uncontrollably 

“He’s having a seizure!”


	17. The White Diamond

**Recap: Harry is currently having a seizure**

Severus eyes widened at what Narcissa said

“How the bloody hell do we stop it!” Severus raised his voice in the panic of the situation

“Turn him onto his side” Narcissa ordered, they carefully turned him onto his right side, Lucius put his hand on harry's head to block it from hitting the wall

“Come on come on” Narcissa whispered with panic, ‘If he doesnt stop seizing soon he will get brain damage and the baby can get the brute of it’

Harry's body seemed to relax, Narcissa and Severus turned him onto his back

“I will update Sirius and Remus” Lucius said as he got up and left the room

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“He had a seizure?!” Sirius practically yelled, Lucius sighed and nodded

“Is he okay now?” Remus asked softly, worry plastered all over his face. Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, he looked at sirius and remus

“We don't know yet” Remus and Sirius hearts broke in that second

“I have to go check the wards at Hogwarts” Lucius said, and with a crack in the air he apparated away, in the blink of an eye Lucius was at Hogwarts,Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at the huge ass castle school

“Show me the wards” the wards covered all of hogwarts usually but this time there was holes in it and it was weakening, Lucius gasped, he would need multiple wizards to fix the wards, 

“Show me Albus Dumbledore” He let his wand sit in the palm of his hand, waiting for it to turn into the direction of where the old man was, but his wand didn’t move at all

Dumbledore was gone

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Why did he have a seizure?” Severus asked as he sat down next to Harry who was still passed out

“It's his body’s way of fighting off the dragon pox” Narcissa explained as she watched Harry

“Did you know” Severus whispered, Narcissa gulped

“Yes” Severus eyes turned into an angry red

“He wanted to surprise you Severus” Narcissa said softly hoping it would calm him down

“I don't want him to go through the pain of losing another baby Narcissa” Narcissa nodded in understanding, A crack filled the air Lucius popped into the room with a serious face

“Dumbledore is gone” 

“Dammit” Severus cursed under his breath

“And the wards at hogwarts are falling” Lucius added, Severus eyes widened

“That's not bloody possible Lucius, the only way, he sabotaged the wards” Severus realized

“Severus why would Dumbledore do that” Severus started to put the pieces together

“He’s going to attack hogwarts, get Voldemort we need to have a meeting tomorrow” Lucius nodded and apparated away, a small whimper was heard in the room Severus’ head whipped to harry who’s eyes were starting to flutter open, Severus was automatically at harrys side

“Harry” Severus whispered softly and raked Harrys hair, Harry weakly turned over to Severus

“Severus” Harry had a small smile on his as he whispered back

“Why didn’t you go back with Sirius and Remus” Severus had a small frown on his face

“I was angry at Dumbledore” Harry said, Harry started to cough violently, Harry looked at Severus in horror, he was coughing up blood, Narcissa immediately rushed to harry's side with a potion

“Its a cooling-calming draught, dragon pox inflamed his lungs” Narcissa explained as Harry drunk it slowly, Harry sighed with relief as he felt the potion working

“Narcissa” Harry called with a small voice, Narcissa turned to harry with a small smile

“Yes Harry”

“Can you check the baby” Harry said as he grabbed Severus hand for support, Severus smiled at Harry and kissed his forehead. Narcissa pointed her wand at harrys stomach and whispered

“infantem ad reprimendam”

The spelled showed a bright shield around Harry's stomach and Narcissa gasped

“What-what is it?” Harry said with concern

“Your baby has shielded itself Harry, but the down side of it since it won’t let me check its health, I don’t know if your baby is okay” Harry took in a deep breath

“Okay”

“Everything will be okay” Severus reassured and took Harry into his embrace

“You don’t know that” Harry said as he buried himself in Severus’ chest, Severus sighed and released Harry

“How long till the Dragon pox are gone” Harry asked as he looked at Narcissa 

“In a few hours you should be fine” Harry smiled and squeezed Severus’ hand 

“I want to bring Hermione here,” Harry said as he looked from Severus to Narcissa

“Any specific reason?” Narcissa tilted her head in confusion

“I want to make sure is protected” Harry said and Narcissa nodded

“Ill go pick her up okay?” Severus said as he kissed Harry who nodded back, Severus apparated away

“So Harry is he good in bed” Narcissa teased with a small smile, Harry turned red and then smirked

“You wouldn’t believe” Harry gushed causing Narcissa to burst into laughter

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Here is a lovely time skip**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Severus apparated into Malfoy manors living room, Hermione put his luggage down

“Libby!” Severus called out, A cute lil house elf with a pink dress appeared in the room

“Could you please bring Ms.grangers things to the second guest room?” Severus asked politely, the elf smiled and nodded, she picked up the luggage then with a pop she was gone

“Is Harry alright” Hermione asked with worry

“He got Dragon pox, but he is recovering well, the baby made a shield around itself and we can’t check its health which brought worry” Severus explained as they walked through the hallways of the manor to harry's room

“Harry wanted you here because he wanted to make sure you were protected” Severus added, They made it to Harry's room, severus opened the door and they both walked in to find Harry and Narcissa laughing their asses off, Severus cleared his throat to get their attention, Harry blushed with embarrassment 

“Harry!” Hermione said excitedly and ran over to hug him

“Hi hermione” harry said

“Thank you for having me by the way” Hermione said to Narcissa

“Its our pleasure” Narcissa said with a sweet smile, a timer went off and Severus ran out of the room

“How’re you feeling Harry” hermione said as she sat down in the chair next to harrys bed

“I'm feeling okay, just a bit on edge” Harry smiled

Severus came back into the room with a sickly looking potion

“Its for the dragon pox, it will fully cure it” Severus handed the potion to harry and harry drank it in one go, he started to cough and gag at the taste

“That tastes worse than skelegrow” Harry grimaced

“Wait will it affect the baby” Harry said looking at narcissa

“I completely forgot about that” 

“Shit” Severus sat down with a worried face and looked at narcissa

“I have a plan” Narcissa said 

“There is a spell called infantem ieiunium, it speeds of the pregnancy progress, you have already gone through one month of pregnancy which means that if i cast the spell you will give birth in 7- 8 days, each day equates to a month, it will be painful but it will lower the chances of defects and such” Narcissa explained with a smile

“I want to do it Severus” Harry said looking at Severus

“Are you sure Harry” Severus said

“Whatever you decide Harry you have our full support” Hermione said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, Harry nodded

“Do the spell” Harry said , Narcissa nodded and raised her wand, she had only cast the spell once, and that was on herself but that was a secret. She had to, she could wait 8-9 months to have a baby during the war

“infantem ieiunium” A red light shot into Harry's stomach, Harry gasped at the feeling, 

“Are you alright?” Hermione asked and Harry nodded

“Just feels weird” 

Suddenly Lucius apparated back into the room

“I heard ms.granger is here and is good with books, would you mind taking a look in this book Hermione” Lucius handed the black diamond book to Hermione

“Oh the black diamond” Hermione said knowingly, Lucius and Severus’ jaws dropped

“You know what it is?” 

“What do you take me for? Im the know it all” Hermione joked, she opened the book and noticed the runes, Hermione has enhanced magic when it comes to books and intelligence, she poured some of her magic into the book and read it at a fast speed

“How can she read so fast” Lucius was astonished

“Now do you understand why she's above Draco in class?” Severus deadpanned with a sneer, Lucius glares back at snape

“The black diamond cannot be destroyed without the white diamond” severus groaned

“Theres a white diamond?” Lucius said shocked

“Of course, when theres darkness there is light” Hermione said with a smile

“When the world formed so did these two diamonds, Morgana was the last to use the black diamond, and Merlin was the last to use the white diamond, The phoenix was the one who molded them, theres a myth that states that the phoenix actually said, “To have life you need balance, The diamonds are the balance, If one misuses a diamond then another must find its sister and maintain the balance” Hermione explained

“I know where the cave is, its in the statera caves, I don’t know how Dumbledore found them but I know Harry can because of his connection to the Phoenix, it should be deep in the forbidden forest” Hermione added, Harry nodded in understanding

“Hermione how did you actually find out about it?” Hermione chuckled nervously

“Well um my girlfriend has a big library” Hermione whispered

“YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?! Harry screeched at hermione

“And who is this girlfriend” Severus said with his teacher voice, Hermione tried to look away from Severus’ eyes but she couldn’t the truth just came out

“Daphne greengrass” Hermione whispered

“WHAT?!” Harry,Severus,Lucius and Narcissa yelled, they were shocked

“Her parents don’t know” Lucius said, and Hermione nodded with a sad face

“It makes sense because the greengrass family has one of the oldest libraries” Narcissa said

“We should go to the cave later this week” Harry concluded, Lucius nodded

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **Time skip bc im a wee bit lazy  
This time skip will be a 6 days , so yes harry is 7 months prego **  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry woke up in immense pain and Severus woke up from Harry groaning

“Harry what's wrong” Severus sat up and rubbed harrys back in circles

“I think its the spell she said it would be painful” Harry said and Severus nodded

Narcissa knocked on their door

“Are you two ready?” Narcissa yelled at the door

“Yeah just give us 5 minutes” Harry yelled back

They definitely did not need 5 minutes because they spelled clothes on

Harry and Severus ate breakfast, Draco slept in BC HE BE A LAZY BOI, Harry, Severus,and Lucius left for the forbidden forest, Hermione stayed behind with Narcissa and they talked about… girl stuff, the Lucius apparated to the forest while Harry and Severus flew, Harry didn’t want to apparate because he didn’t want to hurt the baby. Harry had a weird feeling about what would happen today. They made it to the forest and met up with Lucius

“Hermione said it was deep in the forest so I say we fly, Severus can you hold lucius” Harry chuckled, Severus glared at Harry

“Absolutely not” Lucius sneered

“You can’t apparate bc you will get lost” Severus pointed out

“I have an idea, Severus and I can fly extremely fast, what if we did that so that itd be quick” Harry reasoned, Severus agreed while Lucius groaned

“Fine but never speak of this again” Lucius said while point at Harry and Severus

Harry nodded with a smirk, Severus picked Lucius up bridal style, Harry looked back at Lucius and started cackling

“Oh what Narcissa would do to see this” Harry muttered

They started to fly, Lucius gripped Severus with a death grip and Harry started to laugh again, Harry and Severus sped up and started to fly so fast they created a sonic boom. Harrys magic pulsed at a certain point

“STOP” Harry yelled, his magic could practically feel the diamond 

“We are here” Harry said, his wings started to glow, he summoned his staff out of instinct and started to glow too the ground moved, and there were steps in the ground, severus put lucius on the ground and they ventured into the cave, the walls were stone but there were runes all over, there were to ways they could go, left or right, Harry felt dark magic on the right, but light magic on the left. 

“Harry is this parseltongue?” Severus pointed to the wall, Harry walked to Severus and nodded, he read it out loud

“On the day of the eclipse, the sun and Moons child shall defeat the darkness, only merlins heir can wield the white diamond” Harry read  
“That's convenient” Lucius said

“The white diamond is on the left, I can feel its magic” Harry, Severus and Lucius turned to the left passage, as they walked Harry let his hand glide on the wall, the runes on the walls start to glow and revealed the huge cave, it was vast and huge, Harry noticed on the other side of the cave there was a shrine radiating light magic

 **“Well well look who it is”** A huge dragon flew down and landed infront of Harry

 **“Kilgharrah!”** Harry said happily

 **“Hello Harry, I am the protector of the white diamond, I have been waiting for you”** Kilgharrahs voice echoed throughout the cave

 **“It is time for you to be the owner of the diamond”** Kilgharrah said

The group walked over to the shrine, there were blue cracks in the stone, just like Dumbledores, the diamond was held in stone box, The diamond looked like a regular one except it had a blue glow to it

“The magic radiating off of it is immense” Lucius muttered and Severus nodded in agreement, Kilgharrah bent down to sniff harry

“You are with child, a girl to be exact” Kilgharrah said, Severus smiled at Harry while Harry glared at Kilgharrah

“Way to kill the surprise Kilgharrah” Harry growled, Harry held the diamond in his hands

“It is not your destiny to become one with the diamond, you can still use the magic if you wore it as a ring” Kilgharrah explained and Harry nodded, He shrink the diamond and placed it on a ring he already had on his hand, Harry felt power flood through him,

“On the day of the eclipse, darkness is to attack, If you need me Harry, your instinct will come and you shall call for me” Kilgharrah said as he flew through the huge cage

Magic was crackling in the air surrounding harry, Harrys wings glowed even more, Harry especially liked how the diamond made the ring look like a wedding ring.

“I'm too tired to fly, just apparate” Harry whined, Severus sighed and nodded

They apparated back to malfoy manor to find it messed up, windows were shattered, plates were on the floor, Lucius had a dark look on his face 

“What the hell happened” Lucius was angry no not angry, furious, 

“Lucius” A small voice whimpered from the corner of the room, Narcissa layed on the ground bleeding

“Narcissa!” Lucius, Severus and Harry ran over to her

“Dumbledore attacked, He took Hermione” Narcissa said in a weak voice, Harry grabbed Narcissas hands and poured his magic in her body, in a blink of an eye Narcissa was healed

“How did you-” Narcissa looked at Harrys hand

“You found the diamond” Narcissa realized and Harry nodded, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **With Dumbledore and Hermione**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let go of me!” Hermione yelled as she got out of Dumbledore's grip

“Join me Hermione,” Dumbledore's demonic eyes steeped into Hermiones causing her to back away 

“NO!” Hermione screamed, Dumbledore's eyes darkened

“Fove” (obey in latin) Hermiones eyes widened at the spell,

“No no no no” Hermione fell onto her knee as she tried to fight the spell, Hermione fought off the spell but she pretended she didn’t, she stood up with blank eyes and looked at dumbledore, Hermione realized they were outside, she silently and wandlessly cast a spell causing noise in the bushes, Dumbledore turned his head the minute he turned his head, Hermione used this distraction, 

“Incendio” Hermione pointed her wand at dumbledore's beard which caught on fire, and SHE FUCKING KICKED HIM IN THE KNUTS , 

Dumbldore fell to the ground groaning in pain, Hermione apparated back to the manor, Narcissa, lucius, severus and Harry were in the living room

“Harry!” Hermione ran to Harry to hug him

“Hermione!” Harry hugged her

“How’d you escape Dumbledore?” Harry asked confused

“I kicked him in the yah know and lit his beard on fire” Hermione said proudly

Everybody in the room started to laugh, Harry stopped as he felt a wetness in his pants 

“Uh oh” Harry said, everybody stopped laughing

“ My water broke”


	18. Parker La'Croix Potter-Snape

Harry felt a water like substance running through the crouch of his pants, he looked up at Severus who looked panicked

“Did i hear that correctly?” Hermione said with a huge smile

“Yep” Harry would be happy if he didnt feel like a whale and feel as if someone poured water on him, AND SINCE HIS STOMACH IS SO BIG HE CAN’T REACH IT DOWN THERE AND MAKE IT MORE COMFORTABLE poor harry

Severus bent down to pick up Harry bridal style and lay him on a medical bed (the malfoys have everything) Harry laid his hand on Severus face, Severus looked at harry with a typical ‘what’ look

“Have Sirius and Remus been notified?” Harry said, Lucius came up from behind the two

“We just sent a patronus over, do not fret Harry” Lucius reassured and Harry visibly calmed and nodded

“Thank you” Lucius went across the room to continue helping Narcissa, Harry looked at Severus with a soft smile

“Would you have ever imagined this?” Harry asked softly while playing with Severus’ slender fingers (you horny readers STAP IT) Severus looked at Harry with a ‘are you okay’

“Im fine Severus, I just have a bad feeling” Harry said a he looked uneasy, Severus’ eyebrows furrowed and squeezed harry's hand in support, Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he groaned in pain and started breathing quickling. Narcissa ran over and held a pocket watch in her hand. His contractions lasted 50 seconds, and they were getting shorter and shorter

“How the hell are we gonna get this girl out of me” Harry said with wide eyes, realizing he never asked beforehand. Narcissa chuckled

“We are going to do a c-section” Narcissa said softly, Harry tipped his head in confusion

“The hell is a c-section” Harry looked at Severus in panic

“You will be numbed, you won’t feel it so don’t worry” Severus said to Harry, Harry nodded

“We never discussed na- ow ow OW O W WHAT THE FUCK” Harry started to yell in pain,

“Is this amount of pain normal Narcissa?” Severus whispered to her panicked, Narcissa nodded with a grim smile, Narcissa looked at the pocket watch with wide eyes

“This contraction was way shorter than the other one, its time, Severus hook him up to the machines we have to watch his vitals and blood pressure” Narcissa said quickly, Lucius came inside with a bowl filled close to the brim with warm water and a few towels and cloths. Harry lied back further on the bed and grabbed Severus’ hand, Harry heard Narcissa spell his stomach, his body felt pretty numb, Harry felt a small tingle as Narcissa cut along harry's abdomen, Severus looked over to see what was happening but kept his hand wrapped with harrys, Lucius was watching Harry's vitals and noticed a small drop in blood pressure but didn’t say anything. 

“waaaaaaaaaa” Narcissa gently held the baby out of Harry's body, harry smiled as he heard his babies voice? Cries ig oof

“Severus would you cut the umbilical cord” Narcissa held a pair of surgical scissors, Severus nodded, and with a snip the umbilical cord was detached, Narcissa removed the placenta and then looked at Harry with a smile that quickly turned into a frown

“Harry would you like to hold your-” the monitor flatlined

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
T i m e s k i p  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was sitting down in the living room with his new baby daughter sleeping in his arms, his daughter has a straight nose, it was cute and tiny. She has a lot of hair, it was long, only a few minutes old and had a bob already. Her hair was jet black, she had beautiful soft curls. Her eyes were gorgeous, a deep emerald green. A miracle in a way. She already has two little stumps on her head, seems she already has horns coming in. Severus put his daughter in the crib and stood up to walk to the room harry is in. The door was shut

Severus could hearing Narcissa crying, Severus clench his eyes and whispered to himself 

“No no no no not Harry” He kept repeating, Severus’ hand slowly reached the door knob, he turned it, with a click the door opened, everything seemed to be in slow motion for Severus. Narcissa was giving Harry CPR, while Lucius was cleaning away the blood. In almost a second everything sped up again the moment Narcissa stopped. The couple looked at the monitor, 

A straight line

B e e e e e e p.

Narcissa sat down with her face in her hands as the tears feel, Severus was emotionless, he slowly walked forward to Harry, Harrys eyes were open. His bright green eyes pierced Severus’ jet black ones. It was a full moon tonight, Severus’ eyes glowed the black turned into a glowing silver. Severus’ magic reached out to feel harrys, Harrys magic was still there but his life force wasn’t. Severus bent down so that his head is hovering above Harrys. Severus bent down to kiss Harrys lips. Harrys body caught on fire and burnt into ashes

Severus gasped

“Burning day” Narcissa whispered

Severus let his magic touch the ashes, the ashes glowed as they started to fly around the room only to come together to form a small white phoenix. The phoenix fly and landed on Severus’ shoulder only to fly out the room, the white phoenix flew over to the crib

A blinding white light filled the room, instead of the phoenix, it was Harry. His white pearly wings and long horns radiated magic, his hair was long past his mid back Harry turned around to look at Severus. 

The world stopped for Severus

Harry was fucking alive (yah you heard that right, did i give u readers a heart attack? Hes not gonna die truly yet) 

Severus ran up to Harry and hugged him then whispered in his ear

“I ought to give you detention for that stunt” Harry laughed at the remark

“Sorry you’re stuck with my sorry ass” Harry retorted

They both turned around to look at their new baby, then suddenly, Narcissa and Lucius came running into the room

Lucius sighed in relief then whispered to Narcissa

“I told you, he can’t bloody die” narcissa rolled her eyes then look at Harry

“What the bloody hell happened Harry” Narcissa asked 

“Honestly, no clue” Harry shrugged

Severus couldn't stop staring at Harry, Harry looked ethereal to Severus’ eyes. The beautiful silence was interrupted by a shrill cry. The baby was fuckin ballllling its eyes out  
Harry bent down to pick up his daughter

“She has so much hair” Harry whispered with a smile, the babys crying stopped at she noticed her mother, the babys small sausage lookin ass fingers grabbed onto Harry's hair

“Whats her name” Narcissa asked

“Parker la’croix potter-snape” 

“I have an ancestor named la-croix and they started this big business, i like how it rolls of the tongue” Harry explained (yes i just fuckin did that)

“Parker” Severus whispered as he looked at her

“Narcissa can you run a health scan on her?” Harry asked as he turned to the woman, she nodded

“Salutem” Narcissa whispers as she pointed her wand at the baby

A piece of parchment appeared infront of her with one word on it

Progressive Hard of Hearing

“She can’t hear well,and it’ll progress till shes fully deaf” Narcissa explained

Harry nodded with a smile

“Shes perfect” Harry whispered

“Harry i want to do a diagnostic spell on you” Narcissa said and Harry nodded

“Salutem” A bright light burst towards Harry 

A parchment appeared in front of Narcissa, he eyebrows rose

“Harry you’re not 15 anymore, you’re 18 now”

YALL I FORGOT HIS AGE IN THIS FANFIC-

Que the pikachu face

“Huh?” 

“It seems during your pregnancy you aged faster as well, but you look the same” Narcissa explained 

Harrys jaw dropped

“W H a t?” Harry was fucking shookth, Suddenly the door opened, incame hermione, sirius, Remus and Draco

“Is that her?” Hermione whispered

Harry smiled and nodded 

“Its okay you dont have to whisper, she has bad hearing no she will stay asleep, everybody meet Parker la’croix potter-snape” Harry announced to the people in the room  
“Draco, Hermione, I was wondering if you would be okay with being godparents?” Harry asked with a shy smile as he looked up at them from Parker

Hermione started to cry in which Narcissa hurried to get her a tissue, Draco who literally just woke up from a nap dropped his cup of milk

“Yes!” “Y e s “ The two chorused at the same time

Harry walked forward towards Sirius as he held Parker

“Would you like to hold your grand-god-daughter” Harry held Parker out 

“I would love to harry” Sirius carefully took Parker into his arms, 

“Shes gorgeous” Sirius whispered

*Thank god she doesn't have Snape’s nose* Sirius thought 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
T i m e s k i p  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time, everybody was sleeping. Harry was in Severus’ arms as the baby was in its crib right next to the bed. A shudder crept through the whole house, following the shaken house was an alarm, an ear piercing alarm.

Someone broke through the wards

Harry and Severus woke up immediately and it seems the baby did too, Harry got up out of bed as Severus grabbed his wand, Harry picked up Parker and held her in his arms, the door of the bedroom flew open, no like literally off its hinges. A demon looking Dumbledore came through the door, Harry tightened his grip on Parker as Severus got up to stand beside Harry, Parker started to cry, her eyes glowed as the cries got louder, Severus and Harry gasped. Wings started to poke through Parkers back, they were small but they got the job done you know? The baby summoned a force field around herself, Harry and Severus, it was red and orange. Dumblefuck tried to cast dark spells against it but nothing got through, not even unforgivables.

Dumbledore roared in frustration then seemed to disappear out of thin air, Parker let the shield fall and then seemed to fall asleep. Everyone came rushing to their room

“Its fine guys, go back to sleep” Harry said softly

After a few minutes and like 20 more reassurances they finally left

Harry put Parker back in the crib and then climbed into bed in Severus’ arms,

“Do you have any idea of what the fuck just happened” Harry whispered to severus

“N o” Severus grumbled

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time Skip to the morning  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Parker did what?!” Lucius asked with a incredulous face

“SHe maDe A bLoOdY ShiElD” Harry said with a very uh intense hand gesture

“Harry”

“Yes?” 

“ I just ran a diagnostic scan on Parker” Narcissa ran her hand through her hair as she read the parchment infront of her

“ IT seems Parker is fast growing too” Harry turned around to look at Narcissa, a shadow passed over Harry's face

“How fast” Harry said 

“ a year each week” Harry sat down and put his face in his hands

“When will it stop” Harry whispered as he looked up at Narcissa, Severus walked up behind Harry and put a hand on Harry's shouldeR

The silence in the was deafening, Narcissa took in a small breath

“I don't know” 

Harry had tears forming in his eyes, he stood up and let him self be cocooned in Severus’ arms

“What if we outlive her, i want to see her grow up properly” Harry whispered as he clamped on the Severus shirt

“It seems we have a visitor” Sirius came down the stairs and then looked out the window as he spoke

“Tommy boy is here” Sirius had a small smirk

Harry picked up parker and walked towards the door, cue the big sigh and the door opened

“Hello Tom"


	19. The Giants

Harry picked up Parker and walked towards the door, he sighed and the door opened, Harry smiled at the tall figure

“Hello Tom”

Tom nods at Harry “Hello Harry, may I ask why you have that thing in your arms?” 

“That thing is my kid Tom” Severus walked up behind Harry and placed a hand on Harrys shoulder, Toms pupils shrunk into slits 

‘Is he yours harry’ Tom hissed at Harry  
‘Yes’

Toms eyes narrowed as he looked back at Severus, but then they softened, Tom let out a small sigh and rubbed his eyes, as he looked back up at Severus he asked

“Why didn’t you tell me Severus” Harry’s eyes widened, the sincerity in Toms voice was quite surprised but it calmed Harry, so harry stood and observed

“We didn’t know if we could trust you yet Tom” Harry looked down at the floor for a second and back up to see Tom still looking at Severus

“I understand Severus” Tom said softly

“Tom…” Harry said with a soft voice, Toms head turned to meet Harry’s eyes

“You seem to be acting out of the norm is everything alright?” Harrys green eyes met Toms fierce red ones, Harry could see the pain Tom held from a mile away

“Nagini was killed” It was so silent you could hear a pin drop, Harrys and Severus’ eyes widened in shock, Draco dropped his glass of milk for the second time in two days. 

“W h a t ?” Harry said, completely shocked

“Someone killed my horcrux” Harry rubbed his scar and it tingled, he rubbed it harder and it shocked him. Harry entered a pensieve like memory, his eyes were open in real time ad they glazed over, Severus and Tom watched Harry with worry, well mostly Severus did, Tom had his mind on other things

Harry watched the cloudy memory of Nagini, Nagini had been in the forbidden forest, she was looking for food of course and she came across a gorgeous highland stag. What Nagini didn’t know is that it was a trap. As Nagini moved forward, a binding ritual surrounded the snake and trapped her. Two huge giants came from behind her with Dumbledore following behind. Dumbledore lifted his hand, the gryffindor sword in his hand, he brought the other hand up, both reared back, he brought the sword down, killing Nagini and beheading her. Harry went still, Severus shook Harry out of it, Harry looked at Tom with wide eyes

“Dumbledore did” Toms nostrils flared in anger, Severus looked up at Tom from Harry,

“Do you think he’s going after the horcruxes?” Severus asked

“I need to gather them together” Tom muttered eyes in focus

Lucius walked up to the both of them, he did a small bow towards Tom, Tom nodded back. Lucius asked “Do you think it’s possible we can put the shards of Tom’s soul pieces back into him?” 

Harry nodded “That should be possible” 

“Oh it is trust me” Hermione came out of nowhere with a smile on her face, she then coo’ed at Parker, Harry looked at Hermione with an amused face waiting for an explanation

“I read a book about it” Hermione said

“Well no shit but i mean what will we have to do” Harry looked at Hermione

“A ritual, it’ll be painfull but it will do the trick, ill write down the details later” Hermione said walking away

“I- Okay anyways, Tom can you come sit down on the couch with us?” Harry motioned his head to the couch and Tom nodded, the three of them sit down on the couch. Once they sat down Harry rearranged Parker on his lap.

“So what is it you want to talk about Harry?” Tom laid back on his couch seat 

“Parker is growing” Harry said sadly

“Every human grows Harry-” Tom said slowly but Harry interrupted him

“Parker is growing a year each week” Tom looked at Parker and then back to Harry

“Im sorry what?” Tom said confused

“Parker is growing a year-” Harry repeated, Tom rolled his eyes and reiterated 

“I heard you the first time Harry, when will she stop growing?” Tom asked, Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes

“We don’t know” silence filled the room

“HEY WHO ATE MY CHOCOLATES” Draco yelled throughout the house

Harry shrunk into his seat “Uh oh”

“POTTAH I CAN SMELL YOUR GUILT FROM HERE” DRACO YELLS 

“Shit.” 

Severus and Tom chuckle at Harry's predicament, Draco runs over to the couch with his wand in hand pointing at Harry, Harry held up Parker right in front of Draco's wand, Parker laughed and made grabby hands at draco. Draco picked up Parker

“Oh this is just so unfair, You can’t use your daughter against me” 

Severus took a sip of his tea, and chuckled 

“Mr.Malfoy I think he just did” Draco sent a sneer in Severus’ direction causing Severus’ eyebrows to go up in a ‘did-you-really-just-do-that-’

“Hello Parker” Draco coo’ed with a smile on his face, Parker giggled, her green eyes glowed, Draco started to float

“Holy shit” Tom whispered as he watched the whole scene

Lucius and Narcissa watched from the kitchen, Narcissa was whispering something in Lucius’s ear causing him to chuckle,  
Tom looked to be focusing on something, hand on his chin very intelligent looking, something sparked in his head

“I recognized this from somewhere, the fast growth, I will help find answers but before that you have to hold off Dumbledore. Go to the forbidden forest and see what the creatures have to say”

Harry looked at Severus and they nodded

“We can do that, Draco you’re on baby duty” 

“Okay!” Draco said 

“Can someone help me get down, i’m afraid she might do more magic and I won’t recover”

“Hehehe” Hermione giggled at the scene and decided to step in

“Parker!” Hermione said and reached out her hands, draco floated back down onto the ground and let go of Parker

“PARKER” Harry and Severus yelled as Parker started to fall towards the ground, the sound of flapping wings, Parker flew to Hermione, Severus and Harry stood up jaws on the floor. Harry jumped in happiness

“MY BABY!!!” Harry ran to Hermione and took Parker, Harry tossed her into the air a few times much to Severus’ dismay. Tom rolled his eyes at all the commotion and spelled a sonorus

“We cannot be distracted, we don’t have much time” Harry glared and sighed, 

“Alright Severus shall we go?” Harry said,

“Yes, Draco, Hermione, you have parker?” the two gave him a thumbs up, Hermione took Parker from Harry and took her into the kitchen

“Alright we will see you guys soon” Harry said as Severus and Harry walked out the door

“We have not gone flying in awhile have we?” Severus said in his usual low, velvety voice, Harry smiled through the memories

“You are right we have not” Both fae started to flap their wings,

“To the forbidden forest?” Severus said with a smirk

“To the forbidden forest” Harry confirmed, returning Severus’ smirk

The two fae shot through the air, the feather rustling, the tip of Harry's right wing touches the tip of Severus’ wing. The two look at eachother with a playful glint in their eyes. They started to fly at insane speeds, they twirled in the air, dancing with eachother. In the distance they see trees. They were almost there.

“Shall we?” Harry yelled over the noise of the wind

“We shall” Severus steadied his shoulders, the two fae started to fly so fast a boom cracked through the air. Yes bitch A SONIC BOOM im back hoes

In a matter of seconds the forest was beneath them, they hovered over the tree

“Alright let's talk to the pixies first”Harry muttered as he looked down into the misty forest, Harry and Severus went into the forest. The pixies were in hiding, it seems something had shaken their core

“Eliot? ELIOT!?” Harry yelled out, Harry befriended one of the pixies when Lockhart brought them, dumbass professor, the small pixie poked his head from behind a tree, he noticed it was harry so he flew over

“Harry!” 

“Eliot!” Harry smiled at Eliot, Severus looked at Harry wondering why the fuck he is friends with a pixie

“Eliot what happened? Its a ghost down in here” Severus coughed at the bad pun and Harry glared, Harry then looked at Eliot who was sad  
“The giants took over, the old wizard came in here and conquered the forest for himself, he chained the thunderbird down, the unicorns were threatened to have their horns cut off” Eliot rambled scared for his life

“The centaurs are the protectors of the forest Eliot. What happened to them?” Harry urged gently

“They said they’d come out when the stars told them to” Harry looked at Severus in fear, this was terrible it was horrific

“We have to find the centaurs” Harry said to Severus, Severus nodded

“We will find a way to help i promise” Harry said to the small pixie

“Can you really?” Pools of blue looked into Harry's green emeralds

‘I dont know’ “yes” Harry promised, ‘Stupid boy’ Severus thought

Harry and Severus parted from the pixie, flying above the forest out of the giants reach just for precaution. They was a meadow, the sky was clear there and the trees were far away. It seemed safe. Luckily it was.

Harry and Severus landed on the grass, Harry looked around. After a few minutes Harry heard horses in the distance. Harry could only think it was either the centaurs or unicorns

“Firenze?” Harry called out

“We’ve been waiting for you” Harry and Severus watched as the centaurs came out from the shadows. A smile spread on Harry's face, Harry ran over to Firenze and hugged him, the other centaurs watched in shock, humans don’t really get friendly with creatures but then again its Harry Potter. Severus flew over to Harry and growled

“Relax fae” Firenze said to Severus, though that didn’t stop Severus’ glare. 

“Harry we have come to warn you” Firenze had a shadow cover his face

“On the fifth of august the sun will cover the moon and great power will be unleashed, the granddaughter of magic will be the one to defeat the dark” the shadow lifted off Firenze’s face 

“Harry you must stay safe or else the wizarding world will go down in ruins” Another centaur spoke. Harry nodded and turned to Severus

“Today is going to be a long day isn’t it” Severus muttered, Harry rolled his eyes

“Firenze” Harry said quietly

“You need to stay safe too, you and the herd, the forest cannot risk losing its protectors” Harry said worriedly

“Thank you Harry, your concern is an honor, we must go, we have to feed our young” Harry nodded in understanding. Severus and Harry watched the centaurs gallop away (i realized i cannot use the word run damn.)

Harry sits on the ground and Severus follows

“I understand Parker will be the one to defeat Dumbledore” Harry says while looking at the ground

“but ?” Severus said

“But what if she dies in the fight” Harry looked at Severus with fearful eyes, severus’ eyes widen

“Then she dies and we live with it” Harrys eyes widen with shock and anger, he stands up and points down at Severus in anger

“What the fuck do you mean we live with it Sev! SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER” Harry yelled, Severus stood up and responded

“I KNOW THAT HARRY! But we are in war and people die no matter what we do, if she dies we will avenge her Harry, she is growing at an exponential rate, we don’t get to see her grow up Harry her life is flashing before our eyes. We will do what we can to protect her but there is no guarentee” Severus explained sadly

Harry huffed angrily, he was frustrated but he nodded in agreement, he walked up to Severus and hugged him. Tears flowed down Harry's face in fear of the future, Severus rested his hands on Harry's head and raked his fingers through Harry's hair. What Harry could not see was a tear running down Severus’ face. Severus regained his composure and looked at Harry, he swept away Harry’s tears with his thumb

“We have to be quick, we don’t know where the giants are, we might have to transform when we see them” Severus said quietly, Harry nodded he sniffed and started flying, Severus followed. The two weren’t flying very fast as Harry knew they were near the thunderbird. 

“He should be over here” Harry said as recognized the trees under him,

“I met him in the air but they said he was chained so lets go to the ground” Harry said they landed on the ground and walked around.It was quiet outside until a loud squawk? Wtf is the word, like a roar but it comes from a bird? Yeah, Harry and Severus flew over to the sound and found the thunderbird chained to the ground. Harry ran over to the huge creature

**“He did this didn’t he”** Harry spoke to the creature who had a muzzle around its beak, Harry was about to touch the muzzle

“HARRY DONT! Its pure iron” it was too late Harry touched it, Severus cringed at the sound of burnt skin

“OW BLOODY HELL” Harry screeched, the thunderbird whimpered trying to shake off its restraints. Severus wrapped Harrys hand, Magic wouldn’t help the burn. Severus checked the chains for dark magic, they were radiating it. Severus huffed angrily, he took out his wand

“Dimittas” Severus muttered, a purple light hit the chains but they only shook. Nothing happened

Harry summoned his staff and yelled “RELINQUO” the chains shook more but it was no use, regular magic was not going to work with this.

“Harry what if you tried using the diamond?” Severus said suddenly, Harry shook his head

“What if i transformed?” Harry looked at Severus

“Your true form or animagus?” Severus tilted his head

“Ugh I don’t know, my true form is huge and I could hurt him” Harry grabbed at his hair in frustration

“You could do a strong fire resistance on him so only the chains are affected” Severus pointed out

“Would that work though? I don’t know how powerful my flames are” Harry asked with his eyebrows furrowed

“I'm not sure, OH you know who we can ask for help from?” Harry said with a smile, Severus looked at Harry with an unamused face waiting for an answer

“The unicorns” Harry deadpanned, Severus nodded

**“We will come back, we are just getting some extra help”** Harry said quietly to the thunderbird which nodded in return

“The unicorns should be around here, lets fly above” Harry said looking at Severus who was looking elsewhere

“I don’t think that's necessary Harry” Severus said quietly, Harry looked at where Severus was looking, Harrys eyes widened

“No…” Harry whispered, a unicorn laid dead next to a tree, Severus cast a spell on the unicorn, his eyes widened further

“This unicorn has no blood running through it…” Harry was shaking with anger, they all knew killing a unicorn was a crime you can never get freed from

“You don’t think he-”

“I do”

“That means he was injured” Harry muttered

“Do you think the black diamond is killing him?” Harry asked severus who was still looking at the unicorn

“I think its possible yes” Severus responded, Severus started walking around the area of the unicorn, he noticed a train of foot prints, well more specifically hoof prints

“Lets follow the trail” Severus said grabbing Harry's hand, they walked in silence but Severus rubbed Harry's hand reassuringly. Things have been tense between the two of them recently, especially with the whole Parker thing. More and more footprints appeared in the ground as Severus used a special spell to reveal more. However it seemed they reached the end as a huge boulder blocked everything, they would go around but there's nothing there. Harry placed his hand on the boulder, Severus watched Harry carefully. His eyes glazed over and connected with the magic around him. Severus watched with worry as he wasn’t aware of what was happening. Harry blinked and looked at Severus

“Its almost like 9 ¾ I think we can walk through it” Harry said quietly, Severus grabbed Harry's hand again and they walked through. It was like a very bright version of the forbidden forest, birds chirping and gorgeous. There was a rainbow too. (heh gay)

“Hello anyone here?” Harry called out, they looked out in the distance and saw the herd of unicorns, the two fae sighed in relief

**“Hello young one”** Harry recognized the black unicorn, Severus looked at the unicorn in shock, he’d never seen a black one before

**“Im sorry about the one you lost”** Harry said with sadness to the majestic being, the unicorn bowed its head in thanks

**“Thank you, we appreciate it, now what can we do for you”** The unicorn tilted its head, Harry fidgeted with his hands

**“We need help releasing the thunderbird, its trapped in chains”** Harry explained, the unicorn nodded its head

**“We know, we haven’t been able to leave because of the giants”** The unicorn looked down at its leg, there was a nasty red scar in the fur.

**“Will you come help us if we help keep the giants away?”** Severus intervened, Harry looked at Severus not knowing he could speak to  
creatures

**“Yes”** The unicorn nodded

“We should transform and then the unicorns will follow behind” Harry said to Severus who agreed, the two fae walked through the boulder back into the forbidden forest. Harry took a deep breath and flew up high into the trees. He transformed into the black phoenix but not into his full size since he is in a forest terrain. Severus channeled his magic and became a big wolf with blue runes coating his fur that glowed. Severus was close to full size but not as the trees were part disadvantage and not. He will go bigger if needed, Harry let out a whistle alerting the unicorn to come out. The herd quickly galloped and harry followed behind

Severus stood on top of the boulder keeping watch, he then started to follow behind harry. The sun and moon were both visible in the sky, giving Severus and Harry power. Severus stopped as he heard noise, he growled lowly and kept walking behind Harry

‘Something is here’ Severus thought

The ground shook causing Harry and Severus to turn around, there were 3 giants 

‘Shit’ Harry thought

The unicorns went as fast at the can and they luckily made it but so did the giants. Harry and Severus guarded the unicorns, they were in a clear field, everyone had an advantage. The giants came running at them, they had a tree in their hands. Harry roared and blew fire at them, blue fire came out and incinerated the trees. Harry created a ring of fire around him, Severus and the unicorns that were working on breaking the chains. Unfortunately one of the giants got through the fire. Harry hovered above the unicorns making sure they are safe. He watched as Severus took down the Giant that got through. Severus charged at the giant and jumped at him while changing into his full size. He was huge (he was the size of hellas wolf fenris but bigger heh.)

Severus bit the neck of the giant a snapped it in half

‘Okay thats a teeny bit hot’ Harry thought

‘Harry you are absolutely disgusting’ he thought to himself

The other two giants ran away, Harry made sure they were long gone before they changed back. Harry and Severus changed back into their human form and watched as the Unicorns break the chains. The thunderbird was free

**“If you ever need me I will be in the skies, holler my name and ill come”** The thunderbird said with gratitude, he flew up into the clouds and was gone

Harry and Severus thanked the unicorns however one had this to say

“Dumbledore got the dementors on his side to please be careful” Harry nodded and hugged the black unicorn goodbye

“Shall we go home Severus?” Harry asked and Severus smiled, he walked up to Harry and kissed him on the cheek

“We shall”

“But im so lazy and can we just apparate” Harry whined and Severus chuckled and nodded

“Yes, lets go” Hand in hand and POP they were back in the house

Frankly it was a mess

“Your daughter in the devil” Draco said, hair in disarray all messy so un-draco like

Severus spelled the house clean and watched Hermione put Parker to sleep

“Thank you Mione” Harry said quietly 

“Of course Harry” Hermione said as she hugged him

Harry went into a blank room and conjured a chalkboard, he needed his ideas out in front of him. As he held the chalk his eyes glazed over. He wasn’t in the room anymore, a lady stood infront of him with a smile

“Hello Harry”


End file.
